Can't Burn Fire with Fire
by Regin Ash
Summary: Frank is healthy after the near death experience at the hands of the Red Death. As Jones and the other cells start to relax, Thrax returns, with no memory of his past deeds. With FPD trying to figure out how Thrax is back and what to do with him, a new evil arrives with the intent to finish what Thrax had started. Can Jones convince the virus to help Frank before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

He saw the deadly liquid below him rushing to meet him. With his left hand stupidly stuck in the thing Jones had called a 'falsie,' he could do nothing to stop himself from slapping hard into the small cup of cleaning alcohol. He felt the air leave his lungs painfully; followed by the intense burning as he accidently inhaled the deadly liquid. His hand becoming dislodged from the falsie, he kicked and flailed his way to the surface as he felt his membrane begin to dissolve. Just as he was sure he would go crazy from the agony he was suddenly shifted hard to the left and falling through the air again.

His consciousness left him when he slammed into something hard.

…

Some time later he woke up, a raging headache making his vision blurry. Jerkily, he crawled to his hands and knees, unsure of where he was. With a jolt that cleared his thinking slightly, he realized he didn't know who he was. Breathing deeply, he glanced down at himself, seeing reddish skin that was splotched with green decay. It hurt to move his hands and arms, despite his eyes being open he felt like he was seeing everything in a tunnel. Movement startled him. Losing his already off-kilt balance, he fell back on his ass and noticed an older scruffy cell. The old man shuffled towards him, his mouth moving but he couldn't hear what was being said. He was speaking to him. Unable to form words, his chest, throat and own mouth scorched; he could only sit dumbly and mutely. The old cell seemed to see he wasn't getting anywhere and offered his hand to him, indicating he would help him stand up. Shaking, he reached out to the guy….

_The Brain: The East-Side_

_2:35am_

Osmosis slowly came to, not recognizing where he was at first. Then he remembered. One might have thought he and Leah were moving too fast by visiting each other's beds so soon into their relationship, perhaps the old-timers would have made their disparagements known. But he, Jones, felt it was just the right speed especially since they had been faced with certain death a little more than a few weeks ago. There was that saying, trauma brought people together. Cracking his neck, he glanced over at the sleeping form of Leah beside him. For a moment her beauty captivated him before his pager went off.

He groaned, throwing the blankets off him unceremoniously. "This had better be damn good," he growled; aware the alarm had wakened Leah too. "I'll be back," he said, pulling his pants and coat on.

"Sure," she replied sleepily. "I'll keep the bed warm," she added with a mischievous grin.

He smiled too, before bending down to kiss her forehead. Then he left the room, set the alarm system and left the apartment.

…..

_The Mouth: left bottom molar_

_3:05am_

Traffic had been horrendous, in a healthy body there was bound to always be movement, cells moving about their business. No one was asleep at the same time. It made Jones's travel annoying especially on the backside of the brain stem and navigating through the side streets to get to the mouth in the least amount of time possible. His pager had said level 4, which meant a possible virus break-in. Jones hoped not, after the El Muerto Rojo aka Thrax, Jones was happy to chase the occasional low level germ for the rest of his career.

"What we got?" He asked, marching up to two fellow officers.

"Not sure yet, some old guy employed with the cleaning crew had a beeper that went off. Foreman came up here to see what the problem was and found him dead, his insides apparently sucked out."

Jones coughed on his drink, "s-sucked out?"

"Yeah," one of the cops replied, his tone grave.

A whistle drew the attention of most present, definitely Jones and his two informants. "Got something here," the voice echoed off the teeth walls. Pulling out his gun, Osmosis and the other two cops followed the source of the voice. An FCSI (Frank Crime Scene Investigator) techie was bent down, shining his light into a rather impressive cavity. Jones made a mental note to tell Mayor Colonic the next time he saw him.

"Its alright," the techie was saying soothingly. "Can you come out? Come on."

Something shifted in the dark crevasse, obviously hesitating due to the sheer number in cells around. Then a large slender hand with sharp looking fingers emerged, gripping the edge of the cavity wall. Even in the bad light, Jones could see it was a germ of some sort. Though it wasn't any germ he was ever aware of. Usually they were itching to get the upper hand of any immunity they came across, this one was clearly afraid. Then the creature slid out, his feet alighting the mouth floor and slowly drew to his full height; his leg muscles tensed to bolt the moment he needed to.

Jones felt shock freeze his body before he realized his cop buddy next to him recovered from his own astonishment and grabbed his gun. He had just enough time to knock his aim off kilt as he fired at Thrax, his shot flinging above them and ricocheting off Frank's uvula and down his throat.

"The hell you doing Jones!" The cell seethed. "That asshole killed my brother!"

"I know, we need to bring him to the precinct, we need to figure this out." Osmosis tried to pacify the cop but it wasn't working.

"The hell we do, I'll save us the trip and can him now." The cell raised his weapon to Thrax's chest and then his head.

Jones growled and jerked the gun out of the cell's hands. "No." He stormed forward. "Turn around," he snapped at the virus who didn't act as if he heard him. "I said turn around!"

The virus's yellow eyes simply studied him, no trace of the arrogant, charismatic evil that Jones had had the pleasure of knowing less than a few weeks ago. _Weird, _Jones thought. Still he left no opportunity for the homicidal virus to get one over on him. Pushing the virus around, he cuffed him, staying clear of that dangerous finger of his.

"We're going on a little field trip."

…..

_Frank Precinct_

_5:00am_

Jones reclined against the wall, listening to the chief and the mayor duke out who, what, when, why and how the virus on the other end of the one-way mirror was still alive. Since the techie had found Thrax, he hadn't put up a fight or said anything. It made Jones wonder if the conniving virus was simply waiting for the opportune moment to strike. The door opened, and Leah walked in, her eyes immediately drawn to the virus sitting dejectedly.

"It's true then," she murmured. "He's really alive."

"Yes, it's true, yet I don't understand it," Tom Colonic jabbed a finger at the one-way window. "I read the report Jones, you said he fell into the rubbing alcohol."

His ego slighted from the questioning remark, Jones crossed his arms. "He did. This is unbelievable."

Colonic sighed, his hair drooping more so over his forehead and into his eyes.

"I wanna talk to him," Jones said suddenly.

"What?" Leah asked, her hands reaching out to him. "Ozzy."

Jones tried not to meet her gaze because he knew her worried eyes would make his resolve shake.

The chief scratched his head uncertain, "fine Jones. Ten minutes, then you're out of there whether or not you got an answer. I'm not gonna lose any people today over a no-good freak like him."

Jones nodded and took a breath, squeezed Leah's hands and then entered the interrogation room; feeling claustrophobic as the door shut behind him and sealed him inside with his nemesis.

Thrax looked up, his face blank as he stared at Jones and Jones at him. Taking a breath, Jones took a seat intentionally farthest away and reclined in it, trying to act causal.

"You're afraid," Thrax finally spoke, his voice rough compared to the last time they had encountered each other, hoarse. "I don't understand why."

Jones fought the urge to snort. _The virus didn't know why after nearly putting Frank six feet under. _

"No?" He took a second to really study his adversary. He hadn't paid much attention to psychology when he had been in school; but even he could tell that Thrax wasn't pretending; he truly was genuine. "Wanna tell me what happened up in the mouth?"

Thrax lowered his eyes for a moment before meeting Jones's gaze. "Will it change me being here?"

"Probably not."

"I was falling…I was in pain, so much pain. Then I was falling again and I hit something hard. When I woke up I was there, _in the mouth_, a man was talking to me but I couldn't hear him. Then he gave me his hand and I took it, I didn't know it would happen…I'm sorry it happened."

"Sorry what happened?" Jones demanded perhaps a little too harshly, the virus didn't seem to notice.

"-I killed him, I didn't mean for it to happen. He just melted into me as I touched him. I tried to pull away but I couldn't." Thrax fell silent, silent for so long Jones wasn't sure he would continue before his ten minutes were up. "-afterwards I could hear again, my skin returned to normal. But not who I am."

The last comment struck Jones's interest. "What? What did you say? You d-don't know who you are?"

Thrax shook his head slightly.

"You're kidding me." The door opened, the chief jerking his head. His time was up. Stunned, Jones stood and stumbled out of the room.

"A virus with amnesia," Colonic muttered, "that's the first. Well there goes any chance of justice."

"Why?"

The mayor turned to them, "I was a lawyer before I became mayor, it's in the books that germs are protected as long as they are bound by an ailment that hinders them from being dangerous. Looks like we have our first case since our ancestors coming over on the umbilical cord." Colonic glanced at Jones, his eyes weary from the mess he's had to clean up after Mayor Phlemming's terms in office. "Jones."

"Sir?"

"Do you feel comfortable housing our guest for the time being? I'd put him in lockup except in his weakened state, he'd be killed off before we figured this out."

"I don't suppose I have a choice." Jones tried to ignore Leah's indignant noises next to him.

"Thank you, we'll be in touch. Be careful with him. I want him reviewed by a specialist later today at 3:00pm."

"Yes sir," the chief nodded.

The three watched the mayor disappear out of the room and down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**3:00pm**

The room was small, the walls whitewash with thin membranes pulsing gently. Thrax stopped studying his surroundings and glanced down, his golden yellow eyes landing on his hands, the hands that had killed an innocent cell.

The drawing sensation of the cell's essences filling him, followed by the last emotions, pain and fear, the emotions Thrax had felt too. _I felt him die._ It made him sick. The nausea built and he pushed away from the table and spewed empty bile on the floor. _God, when was the last time he ate?_ He didn't remember.

He straightened and saw a young petite cell standing in front of the table. _How much had she seen?_ He lowered his gaze, picking a spot on the table that looked like a healed burn.

She drew closer, with every step her earthly odor grew stronger. He didn't look up, the embarrassment of her having seen him puke everywhere too painful.

She set her bag down and laid her clipboard and pen on the table. He could see her pause in his peripheral, watching him. Then she pulled the chair out closest to him and sat.

She dated the paper. "Hello."

He didn't respond, didn't even look up.

"I am Cassie Kid."

"A head doctor," he reiterated.

She smiled. "Yes, but don't tell anyone." Her mirth faded when his blank expression stayed. "I've been asked to take on your case; mostly because I'm the only one who would."

His gold eyes finally met hers. "Why?"

She shrugged and didn't answer. When silence ensued, she broke it. "I suppose we'll start at the beginning. I've been briefed on your lost memory. What is the first thing you do remember?"

_The deadly liquid below him was rushing to meet him. He could do nothing to stop himself from slapping hard into the small cup of cleaning alcohol. He felt the air leave his lungs painfully; followed by the intense burning as he accidently inhaled the deadly liquid. His hand becoming dislodged from the _. He kicked and flailed his way to the surface as he felt his membrane begin to dissolve-_

"I don't know," he whispered.

Her large green eyes studied him, to the point where it made him self-conscious. "Okay, do you want to tell me about the mouth?"

He stayed silent. She mentally sighed. _He is not going to be easy. _

**Later**

Jones could see Leah was put off, extremely put off. She kept her distance from Thrax, making sure Jones was in between them at all times. The virus didn't seem to notice. He didn't take his gaze off the floor, absolutely would not look anyone in the eye even when the chief gave him the riot act. A monitoring bracelet was snapped around his wrist. Jones had half expected the virus to demand what was up with all the safety measures; but he didn't. Not even a dirty look.

He was instructed to take a cruiser when transporting the dangerous virus.

"Ozzy, what are you doing?" Leah had been about to get into the cruiser assigned. Thrax paused next to her, a look of disgust flickering across her face at having him so close.

Jones lowered his shades, "Leah girl, since when do I follow rules?

Irritated, she rolled her eyes. "Ozzy, this is not a joke." Her violet eyes darted to the tall virus next to her. At her words, he finally looked up, studying her and then him.

Jones pulled his shades off completely, sighing. "I know it isn't. I haven't driven a cruiser since my rookie days and I ain't gonna start now."

She opened her mouth to argue, and then shut it giving Thrax a revolted glare; one he didn't miss. She stomped by him, past Jones. "Come on!" Her voice carried through the garage.

"Best not keep her waiting." Thrax followed in her wake. No sarcasm, just a flat tone.

The blood cell mouthed the virus's suggestion behind his back.

…

"The place is pretty small, hope you don't mind." Jones scratched his head, ignoring the indignant noise Leah made in the bathroom.

'S fine," Thrax muttered.

"Right, well," the cell opened his fridge and grimaced, there was barely anything. He had made the plan yesterday to get groceries today; but with the excitement of the Red Death appearing, standing no less behind him in the living room, Jones had forgotten. _Damn._

"Uh, Leah, I'm gonna go down the street, get some food."

She stumbled out of the bathroom, fear written all over her face and body language. "I'll come with you."

"Someone has to stay with him."

"Then I'll go. You stay." she countered immediately. She snapped the sink lights off and grabbed her purse.

"Sure. Sounds good." Jones refused to see the virus's reaction to the conversation. _Idiot. Why didn't you just suggest that in the first place?"_

She didn't waste any time leaving.

For the longest time, neither spoke or moved.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Jones snapped out of his zoning out. "Huh?"

Thrax was staring at him, his new timid nature gone, replaced with determination. The virus advanced on him, causing a shot of adrenaline to make Jones jump back, putting the counter between them. Thrax stopped; gesturing to him.

"Like that. I know I'm a virus but no one comes within 7 inches of me. Is that necessary?"

The warning Colonic had given him, to not let Thrax know anything about who he is and what he had tried to do, ran through his head.

"Just precautions."

"I'm not stupid," Thrax snapped suddenly. "I don't know who I am but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot." He rattled the monitoring bracelet around his wrist. "You don't just hand these out to any and all germs."

_Damn._

"I-We the law enforcement of Frank, do not have to justify ourselves to the germs, least of all you."

"I bet," Thrax sneered, sounding more like his real self.

The door opened, interrupting their mini argument. Leah appeared clutching two large bags against her.

His mood sour, Thrax turned to the window, looking out.

"What's going on?" Leah dared to whisper as close to Jones's ear as possible; neither of them had any idea that Thrax's hearing was supersonic.

Jones started to answer and then was struck with the thought that Thrax could possibly hear them anyways. "He's not stupid," he repeated.

Her eyebrows pinched together. "Obviously if he-"

"You take your food hot or cold?" Jones cut her off, addressing Thrax.

"Neither," Thrax murmured. "I'm not eating."

"You sure?"

The virus's stony silence was all he got.

…..

**1:30am**

Some time during their sleep cycle, Leah woke up with a start, her membrane hammering. She sat up in bed; next to her Jones shifted and turned over on his side.

Unsure of what had wakened her, she heard a faint noise come from outside the half closed door.

Helplessly she glanced down at Jones. "Jones…Ozzy." He didn't stir. Shaking, she pulled the covers back, grabbed her robe and Jones's gun from around the bed. Slowly she made her way to the door.

_Amnesia or no amnesia, defenseless or not…I'll shoot him. _

She eased the door open and carefully stepped out. The kitchenette and open concept living room was dark, the occasional city lights played across the walls. No sign of Thrax. Across the room, the bathroom's light was shining. She inched to it and then with a barely enforced bravery, pushed the door open.

The first thing she saw was his coat draped on the sink. The virus was in between the tub and the toilet, his claw-like hands shaking.

Despite the danger he wielded, despite him using her as a hostage…being willing to kill her, everyone else and Frank on top of all that, and despite those freaky-ass claws of his; she couldn't stand to watch anyone suffer…and he was suffering badly.

His head was bent, his dreads covering his face like a curtain. She could see strings of saliva creating thin lines between his mouth and the floor. A shudder would rip through his thin but muscular body. At hearing the door open, he lifted his face slightly to weakly acknowledge her presence. His pupils were dilated. As if he lost the strength to look at her, he hung his head again.

She fought the urge to hide the gun, eventually the urge won; she set it by the door. "What's wrong with you?"

He didn't answer her question. "I'm sorry for the mess." Every word was hard for him to get out, some of them slurred together. "I'll clean it." He tried to stand but lost his balance and fell against the tub hard, landing in it. Leah winced at the noise, wondering if Jones had heard. It didn't appear he had. _Damn you Ozzy…you sleep through practically anything. _

Turning her attention back to Thrax, she saw him in time to lose consciousness. _Damnit. _She ran her hand through her hair, agitated. Then sickened, she grabbed a washcloth and wet it, walking towards him cautiously. She had just sat down on the floor by the tub and had her hand outstretched to begin wiping the saliva away when he woke up with a jolt. She jumped with him, immediately retracting her arm away from him. She avoided his gaze.

"What's wrong with you?" She repeated.

"Viruses need protein, essences of other cells to survive."

Her stomach flipped. _What the hell did that mean? Was he about to kill her, then Ozzy? No, he's too weak. He can't even stand on his own._

As if he guessed her thoughts, "You don't have to give yourself an ulcer, worrying. I'm not going to bite."

She scoffed without thinking. "You're a virus and a dangerous one. You'll bite eventually." She stood up. "So is that what you need, protein. So we can fix this?" She gestured to him.

"Yeah." His voice was soft.

"I'll go get something." She turned to leave.

"No."

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. "No?"

He only shook his head.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"There's no point in me living, if I don't know anything about myself. Give me roughly three hours, and then you won't have to worry."

She almost didn't hear the last of his words. "What are you talking about? You'll die?"

He nodded.

_Is it that easy? Don't let him eat and he'll die in a matter of hours? Is it really that easy?_

"Ok then." She shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

He held on for way longer than he had predicted. Leah found she couldn't sleep. Every half hour she checked on him, always finding him still breathing, though each time the breaths became more labored. The tenth time she checked on him, she found she couldn't take it anymore. She turned and went to the counter where her purse was sitting, pulling out her phone from an inner pocket.

She waited as the phone rang on the other end, praying the cell would pick up. They did.

"Hey Grace."

"Leah? Wow. I was beginning to think you lost my number." Her sister sounded perky as ever, though you had to be when you worked for the city hospital. Leah smiled to herself, almost forgetting about the virus in her bathtub.

"Are you busy?"

"My shift ends in an hour, why?"

Leah took a breath. "I need your help."

….

Osmosis Jones woke up to a grand opening spotlight shining through the window into his face. Grumbling harshly to himself, he rolled over and saw an empty bed save for himself. He rubbed his face in an effort to wake up more and then stumbled out of bed.

The first thing he saw out of place was the IV bags filled with a thick spunk sitting on his counter. He counted four full ones and two empties.

Gracie came out of the bathroom with another empty IV bag. She barely glanced up as she tossed the bag into the pile and grabbed a new IV. "Hey Jones."

"Grace…" He paused. "What are you doing?"

"That virus of yours was dying by trying to starve himself to death. Viruses need to have near constant nutrition in order to survive."

The white blood cell looked dumbly at his girlfriend as she emerged from the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe looking worse for wear.

"You hate him. Why did you waste the phone call getting her here?"

Leah bit her bottom lip. "I don't know." She finally admitted.

Grace studied both of them before taking her IV bag and disappearing back into the bathroom. Jones decided to follow her.

The virus was floating in and out of consciousness in the bathtub, sheen of sweat soaking his face. For a split second Jones wondered what Colonic would say if he saw Thrax like this. Would he have just let him die? Then justice wouldn't have been served. Not that justice could be served anyways since the virus didn't even know his own name.

Grace had bent down to connect the IV to Thrax's inner elbow when he woke up, his eyes more alert. He stared at her face for several seconds.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, looking down at her work.

"You seem purposely incapable of taking care of yourself so we stepped in." She shot back, not at all cowed by him.

His glare reached Jones who stared back impassively. "This is fucking ridiculous." He looked away. "It's my body, my choice to do what _I_ want to it."

"Is that so?" Grace scoffed. "_So_ you can have the right to do whatever you want to yourself, but nobody else has the right to do what they want with themselves when you viruses are around."

Thrax drilled a hole in the wall of the tub with his eyes, clearly steamed by the cell's words. "Fuck off lady," he finally growled. "Before I put a hole through you with my finger."

"I'd like to see you try." Grace goaded, standing and staring down at him. She turned to leave, brushing by her sister before turning back to him. "Oh and _your welcome._"

He didn't respond or act like he heard her at all. Finally he glanced up at Leah and Osmosis. "Gonna just stand there and watch me for the rest of the day?"

Leah rolled her eyes and left. Jones paused by the door. "You know, we don't have to be enemies. I guess Leah called Grace here because despite you being who and what you are, she cares…a little." Then he left too.

Thrax listened to the quiet murmurs from beyond the bathroom door, not even caring if they were talking about him.

_I guess Leah called Grace here because despite you being who and what you are, she cares…a little."_

Infuriatingly enough, Thrax found his anger ebbing away. He wanted to be angry, in fact something inside him was screaming at him to wash the floor with their membranes and plasma, but he couldn't. He let out a breath, his eyes landing on the IV tube snaking from the crook of his elbow to the shower rod above his head.

_Damnit._

…

**Cerebellum Hall, Mayor's Office**

**Next Day 10:32a**

Eyes followed him: some in fear, some in anger and some in clear distain as he passed them; slightly behind Jones's right shoulder and encircled by an entourage of Frank's finest. He wished bitterly that that mayor's aide's sister had butt out of his business and let him die. He was so close, not aware or seeing anything until she came waltzing in and filled him with protein. _Damn nosy broad who's opinionated no less._

Stepping out of the elevator he nearly ran into Jones who had halted abruptly. "Let's take the back way in," he suggested, backing away from the corner of the wall.

"Why?" A cell asked brusquely, Thrax remembered him as the one who tried to shoot him down in the mouth.

"Because I don't feel like dealing with the reporters and paparazzi that are lounging down the hall, if you don't mind. Feel free to go that way if you want but I'm not and neither is he."

The other officers nodded their agreement and started to head down a different hall that would bring them to the back door of the mayor's suite. After a moment the cell who complained followed, muttering under his breath.

Tom Colonic was waiting for them when Jones led Thrax into the spacious office. The mayor didn't betray any emotions he may have felt when he saw the mastermind behind Frank's almost demise.

"You may go, Jones can stay."

The immunity officers didn't hide their disappointment but did as Colonic asked; Genix was last to leave, his scowl still in place. Jones knew the cell was itching for the right opportunity to exact revenge on the killer virus. Jones then found he didn't care as he caught sight of Leah emerging from an adjacent office. Phlegmming had always kept a tight leash on her when one wasn't needed; personally Jones wouldn't have put it past the former mayor to have some sort of sick fetish with her. Luckily or unluckily in Jones's case as he was robbed of his chance to hit a certain someone, Phlegmming was never able to act on his possible desires. Colonic respected Leah, and went to great lengths to make her know he appreciated everything she accomplished. And instead of having her sit close by him like a 'diligent little schoolgirl,' one of Colonic's first acts as mayor was to give her her own office.

Colonic came forward, not afraid of Thrax. _Either that or he's a good actor, _Jones thought.

"Have you settled in well with Jones and Leah?"

Behind Colonic, Leah became very still, her eyes on Thrax, waiting for his answer. Thrax didn't do or say anything right away. He gazed at the mayor, his face an unreadable mask. Then he murmured, "yes."

"Good." Colonic noticed Thrax playing with his monitor bracelet dejectedly and then he seem to pretend not to see the virus's plight. "I know it must be a complete bore to be stuck inside all day. Maybe in a few days we can see how we are doing and possibly let you have some freedom." Colonic must have seen Jones's face because he emphasized, "_Possibly."_

The brain cell turned back to his desk, pulling a folder towards him. "Dr. Kid has sent me your eval." He trailed off. Then he turned around to face Thrax fully. "Do you know who you are?"

The virus stared at him, still void of emotion. "No."

Colonic nodded slightly. "I forbade anyone from telling you, but I'm going to tell you. You already know the name you go by, Thrax. You stated you are from a 'La Muerte Roja' strain or Red Death." Colonic paused for the briefest of seconds. "You tried to kill this body a few weeks ago. Jones pursued and fought you resulting in you falling into a cup of alcohol, which is why your virus membrane was decayed like you said when you woke up in the mouth. I'm assuming you laid comatose down there for about a week before you met the saliva boat operator because Frank has been home from the hospital for two weeks as of now."

Thrax didn't make a move or even blink. Jones tried to lean as inconspicuously as he could to see the virus's face better so he could gauge his feelings on the matter; but there were no signs to help him figure Thrax out.

"So I'm going to be executed."

Jones felt his stomach jolt at the casualness that Thrax had expressed in his impending death.

Colonic studied him. "How do you feel about that? Knowing."

Thrax looked away. "A fact of life. We live and we die; guess I just chose the wrong way to live."

The mayor seemed a little lost for words after that statement. "I see. In answer to your question, no, not yet." He took a breath. "So you will remain with Jones and Leah for now. And I will check on you in a few days."

Leah drifted back into her office as silently as she had appeared. Jones noticed Thrax staring after her. Colonic noticed too.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Thrax's voice was tight. He shifted his weight, finally moving for the first time in Jones knew how long. He made for the door, facing away from them, and waited for Jones to follow. The cell went to do just that but the mayor stopped him.

"I think he'll be okay for now, but be careful Osmosis. Especially now that he knows you were the last person with him before his present state." He intoned in Jones's ear.

The cell nodded and followed the virus out.

...

Thrax was quiet during the car ride. Several times Jones looked in his rearview to check on the virus, each time it appeared Thrax hadn't even once glanced at him even when he wasn't looking.

"Gotta make a stop at the precinct if that's okay."

"You're the driver," Thrax muttered.

"Right." Jones felt his membrane heat up as he made the turn to head in the direction of the FPD. Many silent minutes later, Jones pulled into the parking lot, parking behind the building with the other cruisers. "Staying in here?"

Thrax nodded, still not looking at the cell.

" 'K, I'll be right back."

Thrax sat for a while, knowing the dragging minutes making it seem like Jones was taking his sweet ass time were really only probably a few, if five at the most. Feeling a sudden rush of claustrophobia, Thrax silently thanked Jones for not driving a cruiser; otherwise he wouldn't have been able to leave the vehicle. Leaning against the side of the trunk, he let his mind wander a little, listening to the traffic as it rushed by.

Then he heard approaching footsteps. And they weren't Jones's usual sure step.

"You."

Thrax opened his eyes and turned around. The cell who hadn't bothered to hide his hatred of him, Genix, was standing with two of his buddies, the two flanking cells huge in bulk compared to Thrax who was lean.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" The cell sneered.

Not in the mood, and definitely not wound up enough to have an altercation with the cell-especially a police officer-Thrax turned back around, keeping his back to his unwanted visitors, hoping they'd get the hint.

Luck wasn't with him. He felt a hard hand grip his shoulder in an effort to stun him with pain, _how did he know that? _And immediately twisted out of the grasp, bringing his forearm down on the cell's own outstretched arm to continue breaking the hold on him. Within seconds he had the cell subdued on the ground. _How was he doing this?_ The second cell tried to tackle him but Thrax sidestepped the assault and used the cell's momentum to propel his head into the parked vehicle next to them. He had considered using Jones's car, but felt a stab of future guilt and so used the cruiser accordingly. He whipped the cell's body into the door of the car, holding him there, a sudden heat flared in his left hand. _How was he doing this_? Before even he could comprehend what was happening, he found himself holding a fiery hot-clawed finger against the officer's neck. Then he returned to his senses. The cop's eyes were round as saucers. He took a shuddered breath and pulled his hand away, the glow slowly dying as he calmed. He straightened from his crouch.

**BANG.**

He felt a white-hot pain burst across his shoulder blade, the impact of what ever hit him sending him against the parked cruiser. Something scorching slid down the side of his chest, touching where the sensation was occurring he saw he was bleeding; his own plasma leaking from a gunshot wound that had literally ripped right through his body, from back to front.

Feeling sudden weakness he steadied himself against the door, leaving a reddish-black print identical to the form of his hand on the window.

"Don't bother trying to fight the pain." Genix was enjoying himself, Thrax could tell from his tone. "It's called cytokines, or at least that's what the humans call it. We like to refer to it as BAVV." He paused for possible dramatic effect Thrax didn't know or care. "Bad-Ass Virus Venom. Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it."

Genix came over, yanking his cronies out of the way, both of who were still trying recover from Thrax's self-defense. He leaned against the trunk on his elbows and hands, staring at the virus. Thrax found he wanted to kill him but he held his impulsiveness in check, barely.

"So. What are we gonna do about your little stunt here?"

"What stunt?" Thrax finally growled. "Your two lackeys attacked me first."

Genix pursed his lips, and then he gave a dramatic sigh. "True, but one you had it coming you freak of nature and two, that's not what the cameras are gonna show." Genix gestured towards the precinct where two cameras were indeed visible. "You got alotta enemies here virus. And a good most of them are more than willing to help you towards your eventual damnation."

"Yeah." Thrax tried to straighten but the pain was too great. "What's that?"

"Your damnation? Why you choking on your own fluids of course. When the mayor finally gives the green light, whenever that will be, I'll be there to see them give you the needle and I'll watch as you gag on the entrails that dissolve and spew out of your mouth. And you know what?" Genix leaned in, "No one is gonna care about you being gone, that's for damn sure. So look at this experience as a taste of what is to come." Then Genix was gone, telling his two winded cronies to man up and stop complaining about the pain they were both in.

Thrax stayed where he was for a few more painful seconds before steeling himself and abruptly straightening, hoping him not babying himself would help with the pain. He doubted it as he felt his right arm go numb from the agony before sensation returned. He couldn't get back into Jones's car like he was; he'd bleed all over the place. _Why do I fucking care? _He saw a folded sheet in the cruiser and didn't think twice about smashing the window. Luckily the car's alarm didn't go off. Pulling the sheet out he saw in distaste that some drunken idiot had puked on half of it. He folded the crappy end inward and then wrapped it the best he could around his shoulder to stem the plasma still leaking from him.

...

Jones had just powered down his computer and stood up when he saw Genix stomp into the building with two of his buddies who Jones and a few other officers liked to call 'muscle men' because they were big, thick and stupid.

"I think I got a concussion Nix," one of them whined, his hand plastered to his head where a good-sized lump was forming.

Jones immediately turned away to appear like he hadn't noticed their grand entrance or the conversation though he was listening hard.

"Shut up!" –Genix "Can't believe you, both of you, got your asses handed to you by a freak like that. You're immunities for Frank's sakes."

_Thrax._ Jones realized with a jolt. He scratched his head and grabbed a few folders; not caring if he did needed them or not and made his way to the exit. He had to appear like he didn't hear a thing. Thankfully Genix was too wrapped up with his two 'friends' wounded egos to notice him leave.

...

"Hey." He tossed the folders into the passenger seat of his car. "Sorry about that, said only a few minutes and my stupid computer crashed twice. Technology." He turned the ignition, began to reverse and quickly stopped the car in its tracks. Thrax knew why the cell had stopped the car, he was staring at the window broken and more importantly if Thrax was to guess, the bloody handprint, he cursed his stupidity for not cleaning it off.

"Was everything okay?" the cell asked.

Thrax forced himself to shrug, biting his tongue against the pain. "Why wouldn't it have been?"

The immunity cell studied him for longer than he liked.

"You gonna drive any time soon or are you just gonna sit here watching me?" Thrax finally snapped.

Jones didn't reply, he let off the brakes and pulled out of the parking lot.

….

Thrax shut the bathroom door the moment they walked into the apartment, ignoring the cell watching him warily. Pulling his coat off, he grit his teeth and yanked the wash cloth off the tub's lip and pushed it into his mouth to muffle any sounds of pain that he may not be able to suppress. Then he pulled his shirt off. He gagged at the pain and barely had time to get the rag out of his mouth before he spewed vomited into the sink. Shaking, he forced himself to look at the mirror and was able to see for the first time the damage that one little bullet or whatever the hell it was that shot out of that gun, did. His red membrane was blacked around the hole that was slowly closing up on its own, however the black was not fading, in fact it had spider webbed outward, stretching over his shoulder and down a little on his chest.

_Why didn't that bitch let me die?_ Thrax's earlier rage from when Jones's girlfriend's sister was shoving protein into his elbow, returned. His excellent hearing heard faint crackling and realized he was gripping the sink too hard. He let go like it had burned him and backed away, his yellow eyes climbing back up to stare at his reflection. His reflection in self-loathing.

He didn't leave the bathroom until he was sure the glow coming from under the door was the TV in the cells' bedroom. He had heard Leah come home some time ago and ask where he was. _Not that she truly cares, she just doesn't want to have to look at me, breathe the same air as me. _Jones answered quietly, infuriatingly enough so that Thrax couldn't make out what he had said.

Easing the door open he stepped out into the living room, his eyes landing on the pull out couch that someone had made up for him instead of leaving it for him to do like they had done before. Once again, he found he couldn't keep the anger inside of him, ebbing away until he felt only empty, numb. Not that he'd ever admit it, but it frightened him a little; without the anger he had nothing. Nothing to feel, nothing to hold onto, nothing to understand in this new world that he had supposedly almost single-handedly taken down just weeks prior.

He saw Jones's shadow on the bed in his room shift and lean towards the open door, no doubt to look at him. Thrax ignored him and let his coat hang on the arm of the couch; after pulling his boots off, he lay down and willed himself to sleep.

...

Groggily he came to and saw a black and white spotted puppy sitting on his bed inches from his face, staring at him. At seeing him awake, its stubby tail gyrated back and forth.

"Luka." A familiar voice scolded. "Get off the bed." Grace came around the side of the couch and picked the dog up carefully. "Oh." She saw him awake. "Sorry about that. She has no manners."

His body painfully stiff, he sat up the best he could, missing the cell pause to stare at him.

"What happened to your shoulder?"

His stomach flipped, making him instantly feel sick. "Nothing happened to it," He growled, turning away from her before realizing his mistake since obviously his back would look just as shitty as his front. _Why hadn't he left his shirt on? He really was a raging idiot. Because if you had left your shirt on or even your coat, the bitch would have still noticed since both have gaping holes in them now. And she's a nosy broad. _

Grace followed his movements until she was standing in front of him. "What happened Thrax?" She asked again.

"Why do you give a damn?" He snarled. "Just think you wouldn't have to ask me this dumb question if you had kept your nose out of my business and let me die."

She observed him calmly, which only ignited the rage that was constantly festering in the pit of his stomach now, a rage he didn't understand. "I'm a epithelial. It's my job to help others." She paused. "Besides, I like to be there for others. It's what I'm good at."

He didn't look at her, just kept his gaze cemented to the floor. He heard her sigh and the unwanted presence of her disappear from his space, only to have her return moments later. _This bitch just does not get it._

She sat next to him, again showing no fear towards him, much like the mayor and reached out to his shoulder.

"Don't." He grumbled.

She didn't listen, something he was seeing as a trend with her or maybe only with him. She wasn't afraid to push his buttons even if he didn't know what his buttons were. He turned his head away as her fingers lightly felt around the healed scar and followed the black spider webs. She then did the same to his back; her movements across his spine and back telling him the designs were larger than the ones across his chest.

Her hands disappeared from his back and she sat in silence with him, only giving Luka a pat and scratch behind the ear when she came tottering over. "It's a reaction to cytokines."

He didn't dare look at her or open his mouth to confirm or deny it; as long as he kept his mouth shut, she wouldn't be able to prove anything.

"You were shot." It wasn't a question. "And it was recent…so it had to have been yesterday."

_Just go away, leave. _

"Thrax."

_Leave._

"Thrax, look at me."

_Leave._

She sighed again, frustrated. "You need to say who did it."

"I don't need to say shit, least of all you. It's an old injury so get lost."

She scoffed. "I'm not an idiot Thrax. I work at the hospital. I've seen other ger-other cells come in with the same _old injury_. This isn't old. It needs to be cleaned otherwise it could make you very sick."

Thrax rolled his eyes. "Another save when again _you could leave_ and pretend you were never here."

"Not when Ozzy and Leah asked me to come and keep you company until they return."

"That's cute. A babysitter."

"If that's the way you want to look at it." She stood up, the puppy yapping and bouncing around her feet while she walked to the kitchenette. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

She pulled two plates out, obviously ignoring his curt answer. "You aren't a very good liar, especially when you are in this kind of mood."

He growled lowly to himself and laid down again, facing away from her. He had almost kidded himself into believing he was asleep when a small soft shape wormed its way under the blankets and up against his chest. He sat up, making Luka roll since he was no longer there to act as a leaning post. She whined and tried to snuggle up to him again. He wanted to push her away but found he couldn't do it.

"Get your mangy mutt away from me."

Grace looked up from the stove. "She likes you. She doesn't warm up to many people as fast as she did with you. If she wants to be with you I'm not going to take her away."

Stewing over her words, he lay down and tried to ignore the puppy as she sneaked her way back over to him. _You're as persistent as she is. _Despite his dark mood, he let his hand run over her back, which she arched and then leaned into him again.

_You're lucky you're cute._


	4. Chapter 4

Against his better judgment, he let Grace do what she wanted with his shoulder, mostly to get her to shut up.

He was sitting and blankly watching TV when she emerged from the shower, pulling her hair back into a bun. He ignored her watching him from the doorway of the bathroom and continued to successfully ignore her until she sat down next to him. Luka had wormed her way onto the couch earlier, squeezing under Thrax's leg and settling in his lap, her head slyly rising above the blanket he had had to try and beat the cold air. The puppy gave a half acknowledged yip to her mistress from his lap, her eyes partially closed in contentment.

"She does like you."

Thrax glanced at her without thinking, only annoying himself with the fact that he failed in his attempt to ignore her. "She likes what I can do for her." He grumbled.

Grace rolled her eyes. "That's not true. Is it too much for you to wrap your head around the fact that someone _can like you for you_?"

"Yeah it is."

She fell silent at his snappy comeback. Then she spoke quietly. "You know, you don't have to be that guy that everyone saw you as. I know you're a virus but we have a few guys in this body who have _reformed_, I don't even know if that's the right word, but they aren't planning mass murder."

"And how do you propose I live in a body that has millions of cells who either want to kill me themselves or wouldn't mind watching me get killed by someone else?"

Grace was quiet, and then she shrugged. "Maybe something will happen to change their minds."

"Oh that's deep." Thrax muttered sarcastically.

Annoyance flashed across her face. "Your shitty attitude might kill you first." She abruptly stood and took Luka, who yelped, out of her nest of warmth.

_I could kill her right now, not a damn soul would know. The dog would know. Fuck the dog. Two giant steps and I could have that cow's body shish-kabobed on the end of my finger._

He heard the front door slam shut and had a moment of hope that the meddling she-cell was finally gone. As the minutes went by his stupid conscious started to get the better of him and misgivings began to chase themselves around in his head. He shouldn't have been such a dick to her. She didn't have to come over here when Jones and Leah asked her to. She could have even told them she would and then never show.

Growling lowly to himself, he pushed the blanket off and sat up straighter. _Still wouldn't mind shish-kabobing her, as long as I can resurrect her afterwards._ He stood up, a slight pain blossoming across his back before fading from the cytokine, and drifted towards the door. He didn't know why he was even bothering, in the time he had sat on the couch stewing she was probably long gone.

As he reached for the door it opened unexpectedly. Grace paused at seeing him so close until he backed off quickly. She set Luka down.

"I took her out so she wouldn't pee on you." Her explanation choked off in what sounded like embarrassment. "If she gets too comfortable and warm at the same time…" She trailed off.

He wanted to say thanks for saving him from getting pissed on but he couldn't find the words. Apparently his expression was enough.

"Look-" She began.

"No." He cut her off purposely, knowing what she was going to say. "I'm the asshole. I'm sorry."

She simply stared at him for a few seconds. Stunned? He didn't know or understand her reaction. _What did I say?_

"You're the first guy to go above and beyond and apologize like that to me." She admitted and then she snapped out of her astonishment. "Sorry. That wasn't supposed to sound so insulting."

He turned away, heading back to the couch, his intolerance for the cold already starting to get the better of him. "I deserve it."

She sighed behind him and followed him, nearly tripping over Luka who ran yipping all the way to Thrax. "No you didn't." She sat down. "How about this: I promise to curb my temper if you let me get to know you and we work on being friends."

"There's not much to get to know." He confessed. He paused. "Friends?"

She smiled. "Yeah." She gave him a careful jab in the shoulder. "Everyone needs friends."

He studied her for a moment and then looked away for even longer. Finally he was able to make himself meet her gaze again. "Okay."

...

Some time passed before Grace got a mischievous grin on her face. She stood up suddenly and grabbed his hand. "Come on."

He didn't move. "Where are we going?"

Her smile got bigger, "you'll see."

"I can't leave the building."

She rolled her eyes and tugged on him harder. "We aren't leaving the building, relax."

He let her pull him up and tow him to the door. "Luka stay."

The puppy in question whined a little but nonetheless, settled on the couch to wait for their return.

A passing cell whom lived in the building gave him an apprehensive glance on his way by as Grace locked the door behind them. Thrax watched the neighbor hurry down the hall. Then she turned and took his hand again. "Elevator or stairs?" Before he had time to answer she answered herself. "Elevator. I feel like being lazy today."

She jabbed the R button once they entered the elevator and settled next to him to watch the numbers above the door blink as they climbed higher. Finally a ding signaled they had reached the roof and she was first to leave. He followed hesitantly at first but then hid his uneasiness.

"I used to come up here all the time when I roomed with Leah. Not to escape from her, just to come here and clear my head." She wasn't fearful of the edge despite the steady air current swirling across the plateaued building. Someone had put up a railing obviously to minimize the risk of blowing off. Looking over the side, Thrax thought _a long way down. _

"I was going through a rough time with my boyfriend, came up here to escape his dumb ass." Grace was saying.

That brought Thrax's attention back on her. An emotion he didn't understand rose within him. It took him a few seconds to realize it was disappointment. _Why the hell disappointment?_ _What did he care?_

She leaned against the railing. "Sometimes still wish I was here, rooming with her but I wouldn't dare ask, not with Ozzy in the picture. It wouldn't be fair to him for his girlfriend's little sister to be hanging around."

Thrax glanced sideways at her. "Why not get an apartment in the building?"

She turned her head towards him from her folded arm lean. "I guess I could, I have to think about whether I want to deal with the bullshit that would come with the move." She paused. "My boyfriend is-very intense."

Thrax stared at her for a few seconds, causing her membrane to redden and for her to look away. "That's the nice way of saying that he's a controlling piece of shit."

She snorted out one laugh before catching herself, though her amusement didn't fade. "I guess I'm too nice." She studied him. "You know you're very easy to talk to."

He couldn't find an answer and so just shrugged his response. "Does he know you're here?"

Something passed in her face. "No. He wouldn't care if I was here, but if he knew I was here with you, another guy, he'd flip his wig."

"-And jealous. That's attractive."

Surprisingly she wasn't insulted. "Yeah. I tell him to go empty his testosterone sac all the time. I guess it's his way of showing he cares? That's what he says all the time, I'm not so sure. I think a change is needed, soon."

Thrax had started to say something else on the subject when a painful shock sent a spasm up his arm.

Grace grew quickly concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't-" Another shock, more painful, spread across his arm, up his shoulder irritating the healing cytokine injury and down his back. He lost his ability to stand and hit the ground on his hands and knees.

"Frank." He heard her gasp. Unable to look up, he heard her rummaging around somewhere nearby before she came running back. "Hold on. Just hold on." She took his hand, as the shocks grew more constant, trying to hold him steady the best she could while she messed with his monitoring bracelet. There was a click and then the shocks were gone. He made a fist with difficulty and looked down to see the bracelet lying by his knee.

"I'm going to get in trouble for this being off."

"No you won't. I'll explain what happened." She poked it with her tool. "It must have malfunctioned unless…" She paused. "A cop showed up downstairs and thought you-" She swore under her breath. "Come on. Damn. I'm sorry. I'll explain what happened. Colonic will be fine with it."

The two barely made it across the roof before the door leading downstairs slammed open. Several Immunities appeared, armed more than they usually were. To Thrax's upmost annoyance, Genix was in front.

The cell halted in mid-step. "Grace?" Thrax watched a spark of fury then fill the cop's eyes. "What are you doing here." It wasn't a question so much as a demand for her to immediately respond. It pissed him off to witness her be treated like that. Then it hit him. The way the cell was acting, Grace's oh-shit expression… _he's the boyfriend._ Then. _He's the boyfriend? What the hell?_

"Leah asked me to come and stay at her apartment for today."

"Is your sister stupid or just a certified ditz?" Genix snarled.

_I can kill him. There are only four of them. I've taken on more Immunity at the same time than that… (How did I know that?) The asshole would deserve it. _Leah may keep her distance away from him but she wasn't a bitch to him. She was pleasant, most likely because she had to be, but nonetheless nice to him. It felt genuine enough for him to occasionally pretend she liked him around; that fact alone was enough for him to feel even more angered by the cell's insult. Grace felt the same way.

"Don't you dare say anything about Leah. If you have a problem with this situation then I suggest you go speak to Tom right now since he ok'ed this."

Genix's membrane turned rudy. "Oh I'll go to him alright…tell him that this low-life piece of crap wasn't where it was supposed to be." The cell's eyes landed on the monitoring bracelet hanging in Thrax's hand. The cell had his weapon trained on the virus in an instant. "-And that it disobeyed a direct order to keep that bracelet on."

Unconsciously Thrax backed away at seeing the gun pointing at him. He wasn't in any hurry to feel the cytokine burning his insides again.

Grace marched up to Genix and shoved the gun down towards the ground in a barely contained rage. "You point that at him again, you and I are going to have a problem." Then she halted, her eyes traveling down to the loaded weapon. She slowly turned to look at Thrax who felt his stomach immediately flip. _She just figured it out. She knows. _

She looked back at Genix. "You son of a bitch," she whispered, stunned. "_You shot him?_"

"It's none of your concern."

"Not my concern?" Her voice rose. "You wait until I get my ass down to that precinct. I'll see to it that you're suspended for discharging your weapon under false pretenses."

Genix laughed. "False pretenses? Don't use big words you don't understand sweetheart."

"I saw the write-up you carelessly left sitting around at home Eujene."

_Who the hell is Eujene?_ The answer came quickly as Thrax watched the color drained from the cop's face. _Well that's embarrassing. _

Grace wasn't done. "Accidental discharge? I forgot to replace the safety? Does that ring a bell?"

"If you think-" Genix began, but the arrival of Jones stopped him from continuing. Within seconds of seeing the scene in front of him, Jones looked annoyed.

"You pulled Colonic out of a vital meeting pertaining to Frank with the cryptic message of 'it's VERY important for this?" Jones threw his hands out. "What the hell Genix. He hasn't even left the perimeter." He jabbed towards Thrax.

"That virus was to stay in _your_ apartment Jones, which quite obviously it is not."

"Colonic never said he had to stay _in the apartment_ Genix. How would you even know? You weren't there to hear the instructions, if my memory was to serve right, Colonic ordered your ass out of the office. Thrax let's go."

The virus kept a great deal of distance between him and the trigger-happy cop, knowing distance would make it harder for Genix to hit him if he decided to shoot him anyways.

Grace shot Genix one last glare before returning to Thrax's side. "He won't shoot you."

"If you walk down those stairs, don't expect your key to fit into that lock when you finally come crawling back home."

It took all of Thrax's willpower to not simply forget the cop had a gun and go pummel him.

Grace didn't stop walking. "I have all I need downstairs waiting for me on that couch."

...

Leah was waiting for them when they returned. As if her mind wasn't on the stove as she cooked; she hadn't noticed yet how precariously close Luka was dangling towards the food from her one arm hold on the puppy. Just in the moments of walking in, Thrax noted the puppy's tongue slurping the air around the food, each swipe of the tiny digit getting closer and closer to their future meal. Grace noticed immediately and went to take the pup away before she fell into the pan.

"Are you going home?" Leah asked her sister.

Grace glanced at her as Luka happily licked her face and shrugged. "Probably."

_She's lying._ Leah shared the same thought.

"We have an extra cot."

"Leah, I'm fine, really. Thanks though."

Jones watched silently near Thrax, then he cleared his throat. "You can stay Grace, ain't like we don't have the room. We all like each other so won't be intolerable."

_We all like each other… we all like each other… we all like each other. Was he just saying that?_

Thrax happen to catch Leah's eye. After a moment she tentatively smiled at him. Embarrassed, though he didn't know why, he looked away.

Later, after they had eaten, cleaned up and Jones had fought with the spare cot wedged in the closet until Thrax silently came to help, they all retired for the night.

Thrax lay in bed for barely two minutes before he started the countdown in his head. 3….2…1 A small body slid under his blanket, making a slow but unmistakable beeline for him. _Predictable. _He rolled over so Luka could have what she wanted.

As he massaged the pup's back, he rewound the events from earlier. Grace hadn't had to go to the lengths that she did on the roof. Now she was locked out of her apartment, because of him. He looked over at her cot, expecting her asleep. Instead he saw her watching him. At seeing him notice her, she smiled at him and then turned over.


	5. Chapter 5

He felt constricted which instantly threw him into a panic. His eyes snapping open he saw it was only the sheets and the blanket that were stuck to him due to sweat. Jerkily he sat up, pulling them off him. Luka wasn't with him and seeing Grace's bed empty; she had to be out walking the dog.

"Are you okay?"

The voice startled him. Turning he saw Leah, holding a mug, studying him intently.

He looked away. "Yeah, why?"

"You were…. talking."

Thrax didn't answer as he pulled his clothes towards him.

"I have today off and so does Grace." She drew closer. "She told me about Genix and what happened. We could…. replace your clothes if you'd like."

"That would require me leaving this building."

"I'll ask Tom. I already explained to him the situation. I had to for him to understand Genix's actions yesterday. He should be here soon."

Thrax rolled his eyes. "It's not a big deal." He stood up quickly, facing her. He was for a moment surprised that she didn't flinch or show any fear like she had been since his arrival.

"Yes it is."

He grabbed his clothes in a huff and made for the bathroom. "I don't get you cells. I tried to kill this body and by default, all of you and you of all people, are freely associating with me?"

She blocked his path. "Yes, I am, because I can forgive. And I hold onto the hope that if your memory comes back you won't revert to the person you were."

He was saved from having to respond by a knock on the door. With her distracted, he lost no time closing himself up in the bathroom.

In the midst of trying to figure out what to do to appear like he was indisposed, he heard the mayor clear as day on the other side of the door.

"I'm here and suddenly he has to go to the bathroom, I wasn't born yesterday. Thrax!" He gave the door a good pound to emphasize his point to get out and speak to him.

Thrax groaned inwardly and dejectedly started to pull his shirt on before remembering that thanks to Genix, it was damaged. "Damnit." He hissed and slapped it down on the toilet, before yanking the door open. "What?"

For the mayor's credit, Thrax's brusque greeting didn't seem to faze him. Annoyance growing, Thrax noticed Colonic's gaze linger on the blackened spider-webs encasing his right shoulder, then the cell's grey eyes were on his.

"Leah had mentioned earlier in the week that she wouldn't mind taking you out to replace your clothes. It's up to you."

He was mulling over his answer when the door opened again; Grace appeared with Luka who the moment she saw Thrax, started yipping and struggling.

"Will you hang onto yourself for a minute?" Grace scolded as she tried to take the leash off. Luka wouldn't have it and broke free of Grace's grip and raced over to the virus, tripping and tottering over her bouncing leash. Without a care, she dove between Colonic's legs and unexpectedly jumped high enough for Thrax to catch her.

"You've been replaced Tom." Grace laughed.

The mayor sighed dramatically, "I guess I'll have to get used to it."

Ignoring the joking, Thrax tried to put the puppy down only for her to let out an unhappy whine, and therefore resigned himself to the fact that he'd be doing everything one handed.

"I'd rather not." He forced himself to make eye contact with the mayor, but ignore the best he could the sisters.

Colonic nodded, "you know you can't stay in this apartment forever, right? They have to get used to you. You're here, you're alive and there's nothing that can be done to change it and nothing should be done."

Silence became deafening. "Would you be saying 'it doesn't matter' if I wasn't damaged?"

Confusion turned into surprise on the mayor's face. His eyes flickered back to Thrax's shoulder. "You want to tell me how that happened?"

Thrax felt his face heat from embarrassment. "She already told you what happened-"

"I want to hear it from you."

He found he couldn't say the words. It didn't matter what happened. He wasn't going to sit around and whine about being shot by a cop and so far, these cells hadn't let it go.

Colonic crossed his arms. "It's times like right now, that show the difference in how we were raised. You think it isn't a big deal you were assaulted and shot. We do."

Thrax wasn't following the cell's meaning.

"You have a crap sense of self-esteem."

Instant anger filled his gut, replacing the perpetual emptiness. "I do not have-"

"Yes you do." Colonic murmured softly. "And since this whole situation began, you turning up with no memory; it's raised its ugly head several times. Starving yourself to death, being shot and brushing it off. Do you know how many germs I had to listen to as a lawyer, complain about the rough treatment they had in police custody? They can't wait to have their egos stroked."

Thrax set Luka down, not trusting himself to not do something stupid and hurt her. "Well, I'm not them."

"You're right, you're not. Everyone needs outside stimulation Thrax. Even viruses. My whole point is everyone deserves a second chance, even you."

The anger faded slowly like it always did, leaving him feeling emptier and sick from the rush of emotions.

Colonic could see the change in feelings. "Go out with them. If not for the shopping experience, then for the change in scenery."

…

He said yes mostly to shut the mayor up and get him out of his face. Watching the entrance/exit automatic doors open and shut at detecting his presence, he suddenly felt a powerful anxiety attack coming on. _Since when? _Hearing Leah and Grace approaching him from behind, he shoved his hands into his coat pockets to hide the shaking.

It must have been his rigid stance that gave him away.

"You going to make it?" Grace asked, pausing next to him.

Thrax cursed the nurse-cell's exceptional attention to detail. He almost snapped at her, but at the last second, remembered they were passed that.

"Yeah," he muttered and forced himself to move, the force of panic threatening to consume every rational thought as he drew closer to the outside. There were indistinct whispers bouncing on all angles at him from the other tenants of the apartment complex that were milling around the lobby. Then the whispers stopped, replaced with traffic sounds. Cells walked by, causing him to jerk his face away from them.

Grace was still watching him. "No one is looking at you. Thrax?" She forced him to look at her. "No one is looking at you."

Leah gave him an encouraging smile, one that made him flush. He thanked who ever deserved it that his membrane was already red and so didn't show. He took a breath, and locked every fear, apprehension and insecurity away.

Turning away, Leah hailed a cab.

…..

**Upper Lymph Nodes **

**4:45pm**

Thrax decided he must have been a very antisocial person before he lost his memory because the crowds were getting to him. However as much as he tried to convince himself otherwise, Grace being by his side helped.

He settled for dark clothes, mostly black since any color besides grey, that was lighter would make him look like a clashing billboard sign. Grace made one joking comment about how he should go for the pastel racks. His look only made her laugh.

"I was kidding. Even I wouldn't be caught dead in that section of the store."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Mom had to chase you and order me to hold you down just to get the bunches out of your hair. Too bad we rarely caught you, we could have deviated your grunge look."

"My grunge look suits me just fine, thank you very much." Grace glanced down at herself. "Besides, I think I've gotten better."

Leah shook her head and turned to look at food from a street vendor.

Grace waited until she was sure her sister was too preoccupied to be listening before she brought her attention to the virus next to her.

"So. This wasn't so bad. Your arms and legs are still attached."

"I've been through worse."

"I bet." A beeping distracted the cell, reaching down she pulled a pager out of her pocket.

"Don't tell me they're calling you in." Leah was back.

"Giving me the option, they're so nice…I guess my pager is conveniently dead." Grace shoved the device back into her pocket. "Oops."

Thrax wasn't listening as he saw a blur of white cut through the crowd far ahead. Something was nagging him. He recognized the white hair but couldn't place it.

"_thrax…thrax…Thrax…_Thrax. Hey." Grace thumped his arm, startling him. "Anyone home?"

Annoyed with himself that he had been caught, he shifted his weight, angling himself away from the sisters. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Leah checked the time on her cellphone. "Ozzy is probably on his way home."

"Excellent." Grace's face lit up in amusement. "Let's beat him home." She wasted no time getting a cabbie's attention while Leah and Thrax stood, awkwardly in Thrax's opinion, behind her.

…..

**Several days later**

**Cerebellum Hospital **

**(Neurology floor)**

The head doctor who had been assigned his case, Cassie Kid, finished the session early. Each time Thrax went to her, something felt more off than the time before; and he didn't know how to address it.

As he left the building, he realized some of her questions, _most of her questions_, alluded to what he would do if given the chance to finish what he had started. What did she care? And what was the freakin' hang-up on what his mass murder plan would be?

The truth be told, he didn't know that if his memory returned and he was a fully functioning virus, he would finish what he supposedly started. Every time he tried to find an answer to tell the Kid woman all he could think about and see was Grace. It sickened him to know that she was the first to pop in his head every time. He was a virus and she was a cell. There was no comparison and nor would there ever be.

He had exited the hospital by then and went to go sit on the bus bench to wait for Jones to come and collect him. Why the cop insisted on getting him was beyond Thrax's comprehension. He had just leaned back against the wall of the overhang and shut his eyes for only a few minutes when he heard his name called. He opened them to see an albino cell standing almost directly in front of him. _No, she's not a cell. Virus. No…bacteria._ He studied her hands, which were long and slender like his, each finger tapering off to points. He glanced back up at her face and was confused when he felt a spark within him.

"So it is true, what all the germ holes around here are buzzing about." Her red eyes glittered, her expression set in a permanent state of maliciousness.

He rose slowly, seeing she was almost as tall as him, her height ranging perfectly between Grace's and his. _Grace._ "What's true?"

"You. Being here. Alive and well." She cocked her head. "And judging by your reaction to seeing me and the way you're carrying yourself, you really do have zero memory of anything."

"Should I?" He purposely made himself sound bored. She would have thought he was just as arrogant as before, when he was really in fact studying her with a renewed intensity, gauging her reactions to him and his lackadaisical answers.

She laughed, sounding like a bell tinkling. "I would think you would." She drew closer. "We do after all have history together."

"Must have been a short history."

Her haughty smile cracked a little. "Do you think I'm stupid Thrax? I know you're baiting me." She drew closer. "You and I were a team once. Ooo. The places, the bodies…Riverside, Motown. Well, not just us." She trailed off.

"And who's us?" He snapped. "You show up here, spouting shit about how you and I were a thing and I don't even know your damn name." He broke off abruptly, hearing Jones's car puttering towards him; sure enough the cell's purple ride was coming into plain sight.

The woman sidled up close to Thrax, so close he could smell her; heavy perfume with the underlining stink of decay. And yet he felt the spark again.

"Spyrah, that's my name. And Vinícius wants to see you sometime very very soon Thrax." She ran her fingers down his back. "And you know him. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Then she was gone.

With a jolt he saw Jones staring at him.

….

"Who was that?" the cell asked causally as Thrax went to get in the back seat. "Oh for god's sakes." Jones grabbed the few case files, his coat and an empty food container from the front street and threw them into the backseat. "Sit up front, you're not Miss Daisy and I ain't your chauffeur."

"Who the hell is Miss Daisy?" Thrax finally asked after staring at the cell for several seconds and gingerly getting into the front passenger seat. "Isn't this seat your partner's?"

In the midst of trying to belt himself in, he was thrown forward hard as Jones stomped down on the brake, causing a chain reaction behind them of beeping and swears.

"Should I drive?" Thrax inquired sarcastically.

"How do you know I have a partner?" the cop completely ignored the question.

Thrax rolled his eyes. "One, you're an immunity cop, they all got partners. Two, you would be the only one to team up with that yellow and red bubble machine you got in the photo with you and the mayor's receptionist."

"Leah." Jones automatically corrected. "Yeah, he is a bubble machine isn't he…? That's Drix. The only reason you haven't seen him is because he's vacationing down on the Gluteus Maximus."

Thrax gave him a weird look. "He's vacationing on this body's ass?"

Jones laughed and then grew mockingly serious. "Hey, for one its warm and the roads are clear of all those god awful hemorrhoids-"

"Okay, that's enough," Thrax interrupted. "I'm getting a mental picture I don't want to see."

Jones grinned before sobering for real. "So really who was that you were talking to?"

Thrax closed his eyes, wishing Jones had forgotten about _her._ "I don't know and I don't care to find out."

The cop seemed to get the point that he was treading potential dangerous waters and so wisely dropped the subject. And for that Thrax was relieved.


	6. Chapter 6

**POV of Grace Estrogen**

"I'm not talking to you." I marched by the moron who thought he could come and schmooze me back.

"C'mon Gracie." He always did have that annoying whine. God I realized how much I really couldn't stand him. "I lost my temper. So what? Everyone-"

"Like you lost your temper on _him?_ Like you lost your temper on ME?" I whorled to face Genix catching him off guard, I pulled my hair back a little from my neck, exposing an opaque scar. His jaw cracked as he stared at me coolly.

"That was an accident and you know it. I apologized."

"The apology didn't stop the bleeding, the questions and the lies I had to tell to cover it up." People were beginning to look at us in interest; I saw my immediate supervisor Sue and Andromeda whisper to each other their eyes set on Genix. They had been the only ones who hadn't bought my lies and called me on it. "I have work to do." I turned to leave.

"And _I want _to speak to you _now._" He grabbed me under the elbow. I tried to break out of his grip and failed.

"Eujene, I'm warning you-"

"I'm calling security if you don't leave now." Sue's voice easily echoed around the hall, stopping most of the traffic. "Grace has made it clear she doesn't want you around. Why don't you listen to what she wants for once?"

He let go of me, unnecessarily rough.

Sue was glaring at him. "Grace, you are on desk duty. Come here."

_Damn it. I hated desk duty. Thanks asshole. _I did as she asked, despite my annoyance I knew she was doing it out of concern and what she thought was best.

He came up to the desk, silently daring Sue to say something else. She stayed mute, allowing her expression to do the talking for her. He smirked and then out of the corner of my eyes saw him glanced down at me. "We will be having this chat sooner or later." He paused. For what, dramatic effect? "Virus lover."

I felt my membrane freeze as my breath caught in my throat. Every sensory duct I had felt the vibe of confusion, surprise and realization of everyone around me who had heard him. They all knew I was in contact with _the Virus_, though they didn't know how much lately. It had been by pure luck so far that they had no idea; otherwise I would lose my job in the ridiculous fear of contamination.

I sat up straighter slowly, Genix was gone; he had gotten the reaction from everybody he wanted.

"What an asshole." Andromeda finally hissed. She turned back to her paperwork and computer.

I almost breathed a sigh of relief, if Andromeda took it as insult and only an insult and not for what it really was, maybe everyone else would too. Then there was Sue who loved me as much as I loved her, but she was watching me now, an odd look on her face from the gurney across the hall that she had gone to inspect with an orderly, I felt cold.

…..

_Upper Nodes: Throat_

_2:20am_

My shift ended later than it was supposed to, four hours later. Annie offered to give me a ride home but I declined. "I'm going to take the bus, it's only a twenty minute ride."

"You sure?" She looked ready to argue and I didn't know that if she did, I wouldn't cave.

"I'm sure."

"K. Have a good night." She paused. "Be careful Gracie."

I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "I will." And watched her drive off.

It was five minutes into my walk I realized the same vehicle passed me twice. I grumbled to myself, annoyed I'd let paranoia get the better of me. I had walked this route a million times at all hours of the day and night and been fine every one of those times. However when it passed me again I started to get a little unnerved. It turned the corner and disappeared. I breathed a sigh of relief until I remembered it was the corner I'd have to take too. I reached into my purse causally, my fingers wrapping around a solid plaque ball. I guess there were perks to Frank having occasional bad teeth cleaning habits; these balls were infinite on the market and good for self-defense.

I felt my stomach drop and flip when I turned the corner and saw the van idling with three wrestler sized germs waiting. _Shit._ They looked up and all grinned, their expressions different in the amusement they were feeling. One was vicious, one was matter of fact and the last one was stupid.

" 'ey there Miss Estrogen. We were called upon to give you a ride home." The vicious one called out.

_How the fuck did they know my name? _I let sarcasm slip into my tones, it was the only way I wouldn't betray my true emotion, fear. "I don't remember calling a taxi service."

"That's because you didn't." A sharp female voice sent the hairs on my neck straight up. I spun around without warning, making sure my bag hit her square in the head. The blow knocked her sideways, enough room for me to bolt. She screeched and chased me, her quick recovery surprising since plaque balls could easily knock out a T-Cell and they were generally top Immunity; maybe that was why they were illegal.

The breath left my lungs painfully when she tackled me. I thought for a split second in inappropriate disappointment that I hadn't gotten far and there was no one around who I could yell to. I twisted around and head-butted her. Growing up, I had always been the one in the fights; Leah had been too sophisticated.

The bacteria who I could identify now, growled. Her hand tightened around my throat, threatening to choke off my air supply. With her other hand easily pinning both my arms down, I couldn't fight back. I struggled to not pass out and failed.

...

I came to inside a vehicle and saw with a jolt it was the van that had been following me. "Where are you taking me!?" I struggled against what felt like handcuffs.

The albino bacteria didn't act like she heard me even though she was right next to me. I wasn't going to be ignored. If they were going to kill me, I was going to be a raging pain in the ass until the end.

"HEY!"

"For a diminutive she-cell you're awfully loud." The woman finally said, pulling a nail filer out and rounding the edges of her fingers.

"That sounds like a personal problem bitch, you kidnapped me so deal with it."

Her eyes, red, turned to me. "And you are very combative. I see why he likes you."

Her response gave me the creeps. Then something sank in. _He?_

She laughed. "The light bulb just came on. Yes. _He._" She slid closer and an overpowering odor of decay hit me in the face, I wanted to puke. "Of course. There were many like you." Her gaze raked over me. "Stubborn, independent… _pretty._ But you are only a toy my dear."

I honestly didn't know what to say. Who was this bitch first of all? And secondly, I had told myself from the beginning that my relationship with _the Virus_ would be strictly platonic, business-like. But I had showed up and he was half dead in my sister's bathroom, I learned his name, I had arguments with him, the outing with my sister and him, the conversation on the roof…. hell my dog liked him. When Genix had called me a Virus lover in front of all my coworkers and the patients, I realized with a crushing sickness in my gut that I liked Thrax perhaps a little more than I should have.

"You think I don't know that?" I choked out.

Her eyes became searching then she 'tsked.' "Nice try, but I know when you Cells lie. You all are too damn innocent and emotional." She had me. "You really like him. Don't you?" The question was harsh, demanding a truthful answer. I kept my mouth shut but my silence betrayed me.

The van came to a short halt, throwing me forward. The woman edged still closer. "He will tire of you. We all find a little pet, play for as long as we want before we grow bored. And when your usefulness to us ends, then so do you." The handcuffs came off painfully, allowing me to flex my fingers to get the feeling back. "He and I have taken down many bodies my Sweet, together. This little hiccup of his, the memory problem, will only last so long. It's already coming back, he knew who I was the moment he saw me."

"Funny," I hissed. "He didn't mention you. Kind of strange if you ask me." I wasn't expecting her hand and I was even more surprised at the strength she had behind the hit; she didn't look that strong. I hit the side of the van, my head cracking against the window. Dazed I wasn't fast enough to evade her grip around my neck as she yanked me inches from her face.

"I am being very accommodating to you Miss Estrogen, _Grace._" Her tone managed to make my name sound dirty. "I would hate to be forced to kill you before I had to. Another day and some other bimbo cell would have been mucus under my shoes by now, but you aren't a bimbo. Are you Grace?"

I tried to pull out of her grasp but her fingers tightened and then my head hit the glass again as she shoved me back.

"Go on. _I'm tired of you._"

The van door against my back opened unexpectedly, making me almost pitch out backwards. I stumbled to avoid falling as one of the germs grabbed my hoodie and yanked me out of the vehicle. Unable to understand, I stared stupidly at Leah's apartment complex even after the van pealed away. _Why did they not kill me?_ I didn't understand.

….

Keys scraping into the lock stirred Thrax from sleep. Still foggy, he focused with some difficulty on the alarm clock time. 3:47am.

_Grace._ _She's never this late. _

He listened to her near soundless gait as she disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly. He waited for her to come to her cot, but the minutes ticked by. He tried to stay awake but found himself dozing several times. 4:42am he woke with a sudden jolt, his golden eyes landing on her still empty cot. He sat up, his attention turning to the closed bathroom door. She shouldn't have been taking that long unless something was wrong. He disentangled himself from Luka who wrapped her paws around his arm twice and stood, drifting to the door. The light was faint under the door, meaning she was probably using the shower light, but she hadn't run the shower. He would have heard it. He wanted to knock but that would send Luka into an instant frenzy and wake the whole apartment up, plus the neighbors. He knew it would be rude of him to just walk in but he could deal with her anger if she got pissed at him. He turned the handle as silent as he could and eased the door open.

Grace was sitting in the tub fully clothed, her knees drawn up and she was staring at the shower knob blankly. Thrax felt immediate concern. Something had happened.

"Grace?" He whispered.

She didn't respond or even act like she heard him. He took a slow step into the bathroom, seeing this was not the time to do anything stupid and spook her.

When he was close enough to touch her he sat on the toilet lid, not knowing what else he could do. His mouth began to form the letters of her name again.

"I want to be alone."

He studied her. "That's too bad I guess. Something is wrong… I'm-" He felt like an idiot for admitting it, but it was true. "Concerned."

She moved, half rotating to face him in the semi dark. "Is that your expert opinion, that something is wrong?"

He didn't understand her antagonistic tone. She had been the one to suggest moving past the rude comments to each other and work on being friends. Yet this was different. She had only ever been rude or defensive when he had been. He wasn't being either of those and she was. He didn't have anything to retort so he sat there, watching her as she scoffed and turned to face the shower knob again.

"I was stupid once." She said suddenly. "I'm not going to be stupid again."

"What are you talking about?" He had zero idea what she was referring to. "You aren't stupid."

"I'm talking about you Thrax." She stood up, facing him. "I was an idiot to let my guard down and I'm ending everything before I regret it. Don't expect me to be around anymore at least until you are gone."

Out of any possible response he could have gave, guilt unexpectedly hit her hard when he only said, 'oh.' She had expected something else. Anything else. He was a master at hiding his emotions that much she knew about him; but he hadn't quite managed to hide the one reaction she hadn't expected. The hurt. Immediately she regretted her words, horribly regretted them, but she didn't know how to take them back. So she did the only thing she knew she could do. Leave.

Luka put up a struggle, not wanting to leave the bed but Grace didn't want to stay in the shitty situation she had created a moment more than she had to. She picked the puppy up, grabbed her bag and made to leave. She didn't dare look towards the bathroom where Thrax hadn't moved. She paused by the small table near the door, her key hovering in her hand, teetering on the edge of being dropped. Feeling the tears coming, she pulled the door open and shut it quietly behind her.

….

Osmosis was first to get up, his hand reaching around sluggishly to smooth his membrane down on his head. He rolled and stretched before pulling himself out of bed, sadly in his opinion. It was Saturday and he wasn't due at the precinct so he felt no need to rush.

Thrax was already up, facing the windows, staring out. _Barely blinking._ _Huh._ The cell rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Mornin' "

His greeting was met with stony silence.

He stared at Thrax's back and then happened to glance down at the cot by his side. "Grace didn't come home?"

"She did." Thrax's answer was soft to the point of him barely hearing it.

"Oh. She out with Luka?"

Thrax didn't answer, knowing the cell wasn't stupid and he'd figure it out in a moment; at least figure out _most of it_.

The cop was quiet for a long couple of seconds. "You know she's head strong. She'll come around. Hell, she's probably on her way back right now, already planning her lectures about my adrenaline shots."

Leah emerged from the bedroom. "Hey." She greeted, far more awake than Osmosis felt though his one-sided conversation with Thrax was quickly waking him up.

"Hey." He glanced at Thrax who was still facing the windows. "You mind giving Grace a call? She walked out I guess."

"Walked out?" Leah grew quickly concerned. "What do you mean walked out?"

He shrugged and gestured to the virus. Leah stared at him and then drew towards Thrax, pausing half way to him.

"Did you two have a fight?" She saw him give an eye roll.

"You could say that." His tone didn't betray anything further details.

"About what?"

"Why don't you call her and ask." He finally looked at her, his expression making her for the first time since she had decided to start trusting him, apprehensive. He looked exactly as he had been, cold and calculating. _As if all the progress made is gone…. just gone._

Unnerved she took a step back, shooting Osmosis a glance who simply watched her and him, an equally unreadable expression on his face. "I'll go call her." She disappeared back into the bedroom.

Osmosis waited a beat and then carefully went to stand closer to Thrax. "What happened? You don't need to give specifics. I'm only asking because she really shouldn't be out and about at the moment. Genix showed up at the hospital last night on her shift, gave her crap I guess."

He thought he saw the virus's eyes twitch at the mention of Genix, but he wasn't sure.

"She regrets associating with me." Thrax finally said, half turning to face him, his face completely blank of emotion. "To be honest I don't blame her."

"What? -The hell did that come from?" He hadn't expected that. He and Leah both had noticed the two were becoming slightly cozier with each other. And to be frank, neither had intervened because they both agreed the interaction would be good for them. It would bring Thrax out of the shell he had been squeezed into since losing his memory and Grace would have a chance-_a chance to what?_ Osmosis didn't know. "We'll talk to her."

"Don't bother." Thrax retorted, a quiet seething anger underlining his tone. "It'll create more crap for her that she doesn't need."

"-And you." Osmosis argued. "I said we'd fix this and I mean it."

The virus's yellowish golden eyes stared unblinking into his and then he turned away, ignoring the cop.


	7. Chapter 7

A week slid by, then another and there was no physical sign of Grace. Leah spoke on the phone with her almost every day, making sure she was well and that she was still living with her coworker. She tried twice to get her to come over and talk out what was bothering her. Both times her sister refused. Leah didn't understand. If Thrax had done something to warrant her sudden disappearance Leah wanted to know about it; but Grace didn't-wouldn't say a bad thing about the virus. Every time his name was mentioned, Grace would get real quiet and then make an excuse as to why she'd have to hang up.

Thrax's dark moods didn't go away. He wasn't nasty but he rarely talked, not that he was a big talker to begin with. He stayed more to himself than ever. If the apartment wasn't so compact she might have forgot he was there.

He missed Luka, Leah could tell without him even saying so. A few times she had woken up early for work and seen his hand twitch and flex in his sleep, rubbing an invisible back; then he'd stir. She had caught his look of disappointment one morning before he realized she was there and quickly rolled away from her. And he missed Grace though he would die before ever admitting it. Leah missed Grace. She didn't have a clue what had happened for this sudden change in behavior but she was going to get to the bottom of it.

…

_Superior Lobe: Right Lung_

_2:30pm_

Leah forgot how windy Superior Heights could be as she marched up the steps to Andromeda Fovea's side of a duplex. She knocked on the door and waited, knowing the two or at least one of them was home. She heard Annie's laughter as her silhouette appeared on the other side of the door and then she opened it.

"Oh." The she-cell blinked in surprise. "Hi Leah."

"Hi." Now that she was faced with what she had to do, she was having misgivings. Perhaps she should leave the situation alone. Why did she care so much anyways? Thrax had taken her hostage. Threatened to kill her. Tried to by default of killing Frank for five minutes. Why did she care to bug and bug her sister to find out what was wrong? _Everyone deserves a second chance. Including him. _Grace was his second chance. And to Leah's internal surprise she wasn't put off by the idea, _yet_. "Is Grace home?"

Annie bit her bottom lip and then sighed. "Come in."

She led her through the house to the kitchen where another coworker of Grace's was sitting with her sister at the table. Grace glanced up, her eyes hardening at the sight of Leah. In a split second, Leah saw the past few weeks hadn't been easy for Grace either. She knew the unhappy expression on her little sister's face when she saw it, no matter how much Grace tried to hide it.

"What are you doing here Lee?"

"I came to see you."

"Well you saw me." Grace stood up and went to the sink to wash out her cup. Her two friends were silent. Then Annie broke the awkwardness.

"We'll leave you two alone." She jabbed the coworker and the two women left. Leah heard the front door open as the two must have went to sit out on the porch swing.

Grace didn't turn to look at her even after the door had shut and silence enveloped the two. Finally she faced Leah. "Why are you here?"

"You know why."

Grace rolled her eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore Leah, incase you forgot. If I want to drop off the face of Frank I can and will-"

"I want to know what happened. And it's not entirely for meddling selfish reasons Grace, which I know you are most likely trying to tell yourself."

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?" Grace shot back.

"We have a Class three virus living at _my house_ right now. A virus you became friendly with. I didn't force you to interact with him. At any time you could have said no when I asked if you could go check on him. And they were check ups. It was you who stayed for hours with him. And then you just disappear?"

Grace shrugged, "so?"

Leah scoffed. "_So?_ He's emotionally and mentally fragile at the moment. The slightest derailment of change-"

"If he's that much of a danger to you, send him to the neurology floor of Cerebellum. They will deal with him."

Leah was caught off guard. "He doesn't need the psych ward Grace." She studied her sister's dark face. "What is wrong with you?"

"He's a psychopath. You said it yourself. You can't trust them. Once a psychopath, always a psychopath. They just learn to adapt and manipulate better."

"Funny. He hasn't shown any of those signs since he's shown back up."

Grace threw the towel she had been aggressively wringing in her hands onto the counter. "Because he's biding his time."

"Who told you this?" Leah suddenly demanded. "This isn't you talking."

Grace grew stiff, her back to her. "No one." She hissed.

"You're lying." Leah retorted. She wasn't ready for the rebound.

Grace spun around. "His girlfriend is in town okay? She and I had a nice chat two weeks ago. Are you satisfied?"

"_His what?_"

Grace glared at something over her head. "Some albino bacteria. I was abducted. Taken right off the corner of Vena Calve Street and Market. She told me something things and based on what she's said, I made my choice, which you apparently don't respect."

"Grace…" Leah was lost for words. "You're smarter than that. And why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Am I? She fits the description Ozzy spoke of. The broad he caught…_him_ talking to outside the hospital. So she isn't imaginary. And I didn't say anything because I didn't feel like having you up my ass, which apparently was very moot."

"He misses you."

Grace's face blanched. "I doubt it." She choked out.

"Go over then and see."

Grace ignored her baiting. "I'm not about to lose my career over a virus. If they knew… _If they knew_ how much time I was spending over there, in the company of that virus, I would have been handed a pink slip weeks ago."

"You know what I think?" Leah picked up her purse and coat.

"No." Grace snapped. "But I'm sure you will tell me."

"I think you like him. A lot. And when Miss Albino Bacteria showed up it hit you and scared the shit out of you."

"Get out!" Grace snarled.

"I'm going." Leah flashed her hands up in surrender. "I came here to you because I love you and you know that deep down." Then she turned and left.

….

**Three days later**

_The Optics_

_**POV of Thrax**_

It was becoming easier for me to leave the apartment without Jones or Leah knowing. Since…_she_ had removed my monitor bracelet, the mayor hadn't pursued slapping another one on me, so I was free to roam. I always made sure I stayed relatively nearby. I wasn't about to hitch a ride and end up at the soles of the host's feet. _Frank's feet._

I pulled myself up onto a fire escape and then climbed on top of an AC unit before quickly springing up to the roof of the building. I didn't need my weight snapping the device off the window ledge, alerting half the neighborhood to my presence. Roof hopping for a few minutes, I came to a district of loud music and bright flashing lights. There looked to be like a nightclub right in the middle of it all, its form slightly bouncing from whatever was going on inside.

Staying where I was so my eardrums and eyeballs wouldn't explode, I hunched down and began to cell watch.

I lost track of time before realizing it was nearly 2 in the morning. I straightened and then stood, groaning a little at the stiffness. I was turning to leave when a female exited the nightclub, her gait familiar. _Grace._ Another cell was with her. A male. Not Genix to my satisfaction. Curious I began to follow them from above. Her occasional misstep and off-coordinated playful shoves when the male cell tried to get closer to her told me she wasn't entirely sober. The male had a loud laugh though I noticed it was forced. _She's a lot drunker than I thought if she isn't picking up on that._ Something was off about him and what ever it was I didn't like it. I could pick out subtle mannerisms that would give away what other germs were. This one I couldn't figure out and it was concerning to me. She was in potential danger and she wasn't even seeing it careening her way.

With a jolt I saw I had lost them in the sea of cells that congested the road and sidewalk. "Damnit." I checked over a few different corners of the roofs around me and didn't see them. Had they gone into one of the houses? I could be walking right over their heads and I wouldn't even know it. Then I heard her voice. Not quite as light as it had been moments before.

"I said no-Knock it off."

I stopped breathing so I could try to figure out which direction she was in. Then she let out a half choked scream. I took off across the roof, clearing the space between it and the next building and came to a stop above a dark cramped alley. The male cell had her pinned in the corner, his body rippling. _Not a cell…. some sort of synthesized crap this idiot human had injected into him. _I hadn't come across many synthesized mutants as I called them… I briefly wondered how I even knew any of this…. But the ones I did come across were dangerous. They evaded the T-cells by imitating regular cells. _Similar to cancer…. No like cancer. _

Just as I saw a scythe-like appendage come out of his arm to stab her with it, I jumped over the roof and slid down the side of the building, when I knew I was close enough to not kill me if I missed and hit the ground, I let myself free-fall and land on the Synthetic. There was a surprised squeak as she was jerked off balance and fell. I couldn't go to her at the moment; I just needed to keep the freak away from her. I rolled to my feet, putting myself in front of her.

The Synthetic stood too, clumsily. His eyes were feral as he watched me. Then he smiled. "No fair Virus. I saw her first."

"Guess that's too bad for you now isn't it."

His smile became more of a leer. "Get out of my way."

I stood my ground. Synthetics didn't scare me. His scythe stretched out of his arm again. Calmly I let the fire consume my left hand and felt my finger grow hotter. He studied my hand for a moment.

"Oh. You're that virus." Then he launched himself at me.

I was ready for him but not for the unexpected weight he had behind his move, sending me off-kilt into the wall. Making myself recover as quickly as I could, I blocked his punches easily, his attempts almost amusing for me. Finally he gave me an opening to force some space between us, I booted him back. I was pissing him off but I didn't care. He pissed me off. With an obnoxious roar he ran at me, his eyes on Grace behind me. I forced myself to not care about her reaction and purposely and with as much of my own force as necessary, shoved my hand forward.

I had that moment of relief that quickly became an oh-shit as I remembered Synthetics didn't just fall down and burn. They exploded which I was reminded as juices and some fat hit me.

I watched the gooey mess and then turned to her.

She was frozen, her eyes ticking from me to the Synthetic. "You-You're here?" She sounded like she couldn't believe it.

"I heard you." I stepped over the river of juice slowly.

She studied me.

"I'll take you home." I stretched my hand out for her to take. After a moment's hesitation her fingers, so much smaller than mine, wrapped around.


	8. Chapter 8

Grace walked silently along side her savior. She still couldn't believe he had just appeared and saved her from what could have been a very bad situation. She must have had one too many Armpits to not recognize the dude who picked her up as something other than a regular cell, why did she even drink those to begin with? They were disgusting. _Because I was being a hormonal sap and trying to get my mind off him...damn I hate it when Leah is right._  
Next to her, Thrax seemed content with keeping the silence. She wanted to break it but her last parting words to him at Leah's apartment kept her mouth shut. She didn't know what to say and felt she didn't deserve the right to say anything. She inwardly groaned. Here goes nothing.  
"Thank you..." She managed to choke out. " For what you did-back there. You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to."

His reply had been almost too quiet for her to hear. She knew he was watching her now but couldn't bring herself to face him.

"Even though it put another black mark on my record…" He muttered almost as an afterthought.

"No it didn't." She forgot to be too embarrassed to look at him. His yellow eyes twitched at her words and he didn't return her gaze. "It was a Synthetic cell…they aren't real. Not like me and-and-and you…He wasn't IDed anyway so you did Frank a favor by getting rid of him-it."

She watched him shoot a large hulking germ a glare who had been staring at her from across the street. Funny enough she was not afraid in the least; having Thrax next to her made her feel safe, untouchable. Then he stopped walking. She halted with him, unsure of why he had stopped moving. Looking up she saw they were in front of Andromeda's apartment.

"How-?" She glanced around surprised. "How did we get here so fast?"

He studied her with a strange air, one she quickly pegged as amused. It was foreign to her to see him with that emotion. Since she had met him, he had been any thing but happy. Dark, somber, any word that described unhappy, that had been him.

He shrugged and took a step back. "I guess I'll see you around." He turned to leave.

"Wait."

He paused but didn't entirely turn to face her.

"Just…wait a sec." She disappeared into the house.

He waited like she asked, though he was a little uncomfortable hanging out on the street like he was. Any moment Immunity could drive passed and see him, especially since he hadn't been given verbal permission to be out and about on his own. He heard the door open and close quietly. Grace appeared with her bag, Luka's head hanging comically out of a half zipped pocket.

"I'm not home." She murmured, almost shamed.

He didn't know what to say so he said nothing; just gave a jerked nod and started walking. After a few seconds she fell into step next to him.

…

Quietly they tiptoed into Leah's apartment. Grace let Thrax deal with the front door as she tried not to walk into anything in the near pitch dark. Luka had woken up enough to realize where she was and let out a soft happy yip to which Grace quickly shushed. She didn't want to wake up her sister or Ozzy. She went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

…

She found Thrax staring at the closet that he and Ozzy had pulled the cot she had slept on out from. His head tilted towards Leah's bedroom a few times, mere feet from him and the closet, most likely judging how impossible it would be to not create noise.

"Hey."

He glanced at her.

"I don't need the cot tonight, I can take the chair or something. It's no big deal."

"If you're doing that, I'll take the chair you can have the pullout." He shut the closet door quietly.

"You aren't sleeping in the chair." She argued.

"Oh?" He drifted away from her and she followed.

"It's not fair to y-"

"You don't kick do you?" His interrupting question didn't compute with her.

"Kick what?"

"Kick, punch, bite, talk in your sleep?"

"No…I don't think so. I don't know. Why?"

He sat down on the pullout. "We can share I suppose. Keep the mutt between us if it makes you more comfortable."

"She's not a mutt." Grace countered automatically. "But-" She hesitated. If Leah and Ozzy found out though…_the hell with it. I'm too drunk to care. _

She walked around the couch and sat down on the other side of the bed and then climbed under the covers. Luka jumped up and after a few turns and a couple of paws at the mattress, laid against her back, obviously pointing herself towards her new favorite person. After a few moments she felt the bed bend a little and then Thrax settled. Peeking over her shoulder she saw his back was to her. A little disappointed though for reasons she wasn't entirely sure on, she shivered and burrowed deeper into the blankets. Since when was she cold? Almost teasingly she could feel the heat of _his presence _staying just out of her reach, most likely being absorbed by Luka behind her. _Damn dog._ She shook again and tried to pass it off as her shifting her weight. He knew better.

….

Leah stumbled out of the bedroom in a sleepy daze. Seeing Ozzy leaning at the kitchen counter with a strange look on his face made her pause.

"What?"

He brought a finger to his mouth in a be-quiet motion and pointed. She turned and was confused by what she saw. Luka was lying across the top of the bed, a big sloppy grin on her face with her tail wagging dangerously close to Thrax's head. And her sister….Grace…was fast asleep with her head resting on the virus's right arm while his left hand was entwined with hers.

"Think they made up?" Ozzy stage whispered.

"Shhhh." She turned with a smile. "Shut up and don't make a big deal out of it."

The first thing Thrax saw was a white and black spotted tail gyrating back and forth in front of his face, narrowly missing him. _Mangy mutt._ The second thing he more felt than saw was his hand trapped under Grace's folded arms and hands. His right arm had long fallen asleep, pins and needles tingling his senses but he didn't dare move, not wanting to wake her up. As much as he thought he could manage without moving her too much, he shifted his weight to get more comfortable and closed his eyes. He could hear Jones and Leah behind him, both trying to be quiet. He supposed he should turn around and explain himself, but what was there to explain? The scene was pretty self-explanatory. And he figured if the two really had an issue, he Thrax and Grace for that matter, would have already heard about it. Grace stirred, her head rubbing against his arm a little as she pseudo-woke up. She switched sides, turning to face him. Her purple irises were half lidded as she teetered on the edge of consciousness and unconsciousness. Unconsciousness won over as she fell back to sleep.

Not caring about the two cells behind him, Thrax shut his eyes and willed himself back to sleep.

…

_Liver _

_10:53am_

Vinícius was in a particularly foul mood; across from him sat Spyrah, looking none too happy herself. _Good. Now she knows how I feel. _

"You promised me results Spy. And you know how I feel about promises."

She shot him a withering look. "I took the girl, told her how it was. What am I supposed to do when I'm told they are waltzing down the street together? I'm not going to face off with Thrax, not alone."

Vinícius scoffed, standing quickly and going to pour a drink for himself, grudgingly he poured one for the haughty bacteria behind him too. "Why? After all this time Thrax still scares you?"

Spyrah let her hand hit the table with a bang, annoyed. "Are you really asking me that question? Thrax could kill me. I'm not stupid Vinny. And him losing his memory makes him more dangerous I think."

Vinícius glided back over to his chair. "You think…_you know what I think?_ I think his new pet threatens you. You know how the Red Death are with their little toys. Very possessive."

"Then you get why I'm not going to cross him." She slapped her stiletto heeled feet up on the table. "Not yet."

Vinícius cracked his neck. "Yes. I do get it." He drained his cup. "Until _we get to cross him_ let's make Immunity's job a little harder."


	9. Chapter 9

"Your mutt is making me have to pee."

Grace stifled a laugh, "What?" She glanced over her shoulder to see a lump near Thrax's knees under the blanket. "Oh…And she isn't a mutt."

He rolled his eyes and sat up, feeling Luka pressing against his back.

Grace sighed, "I've been replaced." She sat down and fell silent. Thrax could feel her staring at him. "I really am sorry for what I said…you know earlier."

He didn't look at her instead he pulled his shirt on. "I don't blame you for it. I would feel the same way if I was you."

"-Have felt." She corrected. "I don't feel that way anymore." She shifted uncomfortable. "I was-someone spoke to me…about you that night. And I handled the whole situation wrong."

He had become still. "Who spoke to you?" He turned to her, his face unreadable.

Grace sat frozen, knowing in an instant her answer could create a potential dangerous situation, not for her but for the bacteria bitch who kidnapped her. _Do I really care if he goes after her? No…yes…I don't know. I care if __**he**__ goes after her because he could get hurt; not knowing what he would be walking into…his memory is so messed up. _

He was still watching her, waiting. Then his expression changed, realization and something Grace could only guess was silent contained rage swept across his features. _Shit. _

"What did she say?" He stood up, refusing to look at her now.

She felt sick, not knowing which approach to take with the conversation. She decided to be somewhat truthful. "Just that I'm not t-the-the first...that you'd grow tired of me eventually. And you only are around me because the Red Death like their toys."

He hissed something under his breath.

"It's no big deal. It was my fau-"

"It is not your fault Grace! "It's that meddling bitch who needs to be put down like a rabid cell." He spun around to face her. "Bits and pieces are coming back to me, the memories…they have been for a while now. I haven't told that head doctor, the Kid woman because I don't trust her. I know now I wasn't someone who deserved to walk around. I almost hope Colonic decides to give me the needle once he knows."

"He won't." Grace stood too. "He could have by now. By law, criminals who are released from their monitors have a certain number of days before they are euthanized. You're still here and it's been two or three weeks now since the monitor bracelet was taken off. I think he's a little fascinated by you to be honest.

"He was told about _them_ and he's since put Immunity on high alert. Leah thinks that he's hoping you will help…Immunity-Ozzy with finding them since they are-you all knew-know each other."

"Help Immunity, that's a twist." Thrax paced away. "I tried to kill this body, what makes Colonic think I won't double-cross them-him?

"Trust." Grace answered immediately. "He's trusting you, it's that second chance Leah and I keep talking about. It is your choice." She took a breath. "You can go back to your other ways, do what you do best I suppose or you can stay on the path you've been on and help us. It's called redemption."

He shook his head slightly and finally he looked at her in the eyes. The first time she saw him when he was half dead in Leah's tub, she had been struck by how beautiful his eyes were. Staring at him now, she was hit again with the same feeling.

He took a slow breath in. "They wouldn't have remained under the radar this long if they didn't have help." He ran a hand through his dreadlocks. "I…killed your boyfriend's brother but in reality it was for the better because he was one of the ones who masked my presence here the first time."

Grace had started to correct him on saying Genix was her boyfriend but all words failed her when she comprehended his words. "What? What are you saying? There are cops working along side the germs?"

"Come on kid." He drifted by her. "You really think I actually took all those bodies down on my own? Every body has a few bad eggs in Immunity. I took advantage of it before. But now…it's unfair to you."

His words felt like a punch to her stomach, numbly she felt for the bed behind her and sat. "Eujene was going out at night, late, really late. I asked a few times where he went but he never answered."

Thrax straightened slowly from the window and turned to face her.

….

_Liver_

_11:45am_

"Look who decided to come and call." Spyrah jabbed Genix hard in the back, making him stumble.

Vinícius set his cup down and eyed the cell coolly. "I hope you have better information than the last time you were here."

"The virus had its bracelet removed."

Spyrah tsked. "Shall I remove this filth's head?"

"Well wait a second!" Genix tried to move away but the bacteria's sharp fingers tightened around his upper arm. "The mayor has a speech tonight in front of Cerebellum Hall."

Vinícius stood, gliding carefully around the table. "And why would I care to know about some brain cell's itinerary?"

"Because nobody is expecting Colonic to go anywhere any time soon…you want to take down this body don't you?"

Vinícius narrowed his eyes. "Are you proposing assassinating Mayor Tom Colonic?"

Genix shrugged, "should be easy for you guys. Think about it. You get rid of him, what's to stop you? Everything will fall."

The two glanced at each other. "What's in it for you?" Spyrah finally asked. "Why are you pushing for the mayor to be taken care of?"

"He's in the way." Genix snapped.

"In the way of what?" She snipped back with as much venom.

"The virus. He was supposed to be executed weeks ago and Colonic has been stalling. I don't think he plans on going through with the execution. You get rid of Colonic, you get rid of the virus." Genix scoffed. "You don't honestly think that virus is going to rejoin your ranks, do you?"

"Well I did, until your little prissy girlfriend was seen with him after I had a nice chat with her."

"Grace?" Genix's features grew stormy. "She'll just be collateral damage."

"I'm glad we're on the same page." Spyrah sauntered off, swiping her own drink and sipping it. "Now what's in it for you?" She repeated. "You didn't answer the question. What do you want in return?"

"I want to be like you."

Vinícius choked on his own drink. "Come again?"

"Do you think I like wasting my time, chasing down small time germs? I want to actually do something with my life. And to join you would fix it, fix all of it."

The albino bacteria's perfect eyebrows disappeared into her hair, and she waited for Vinícius to say something.

"Fix it all you say…?" the bacteria mused, tapping a sharp fingertip against his chin. "Yes. I think we can fix it all."

Before the T-cell knew what happened, the bacteria stabbed him in the arm with the sudden glowing tip of his claw.

The screaming began.

….

_Esophagus_

_ 12:05pm_

"You know I've wondered a few times in my life whether or not I thought this place was beautiful or not."

"The different colors of post-nasal drip are a nice touch." Thrax said seriously.

She whacked his arm, "don't be rude." She laughed.

He gave her a smile, a genuine one she noted.

"There you are." Leah appeared. "Tom is giving a speech at four. Didn't know if you two wanted to go."

"I've never been much for politician-"

Grace clamped her hand over Thrax's mouth, stopping him. "Yes, _we'd _love to_._"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Well I have to return to Cerebellum. Go over some last minute paperwork."

"Have fun." Grace singsonged. Once Leah was out of earshot, she turned back to Thrax. "Nothing against Tom, but I don't know how she does it. At least she is appreciated now."

"Yeah. The last one was…something else."

Grace shot him a look. "That's putting it delicately.

"Would you rather me call him an asshole?"

She laughed again. "That would be more like it. I didn't like him for personal reasons since he treated Leah like she was an idiot."

"Leah. An idiot. I don't think that's possible."

She smiled. "It's nice to hear you say that."

He shrugged. "I try."

Getting her usual mischievous grin, Grace grabbed his hand. "Shall we?"

…..

_FPD_

_3:09pm_

"Get moving everyone, I don't have all day!" The chief barked.

"Yeah, yeah. That's all you say is that you don't have all day." Jones muttered from his seat.

"Jones! If you want to keep your job you'll get out of that chair and be at the Hall!"

"Aw Chiefy, come on! I saved this body. Cut me some slack. I'll be there."

"Uh-huh." The chief squeezed himself out through the front doors of the precinct.

"Ugh." The cell stood and grabbed his coat. "Tom's lucky I like him."

….

_Cerebullum Hall_

_4:00pm_

In an instant Thrax was reminded of how much he hated crowds. Maybe it was a new pet peeve of his, he couldn't remember, but there were literally hundreds if not thousands of cells gathered in front of Cerebellum Hall. He felt out of place, his nerves were on high alert expecting someone to give him shit; but no one said anything. A few looked his way and that was it. Grace must have felt his trepidation because she slid her hand into his again. He glanced down at her and then their hands. She just smiled and returned her attention to the podium Tom Colonic had walked up to.

The mayor looked tired but he managed a smile. Leah stood off to his right, a clipboard in her hands, Thrax's keen eyesight picked out the poorly hid worried creases on her face. _You and me both._ For reasons he wasn't sure of, he had felt a growing sense of something that wasn't right. It got worse the closer he and Grace got to the Hall.

"My fellow citizens of Frank." Tom started to speak. "I first want to thank you all for your continued support as we work together towards a healthier body and I want to thank you for being here today.

"I called this conference for a specific reason. It has come to my attention that we have a possible break-in."

A low murmur erupted, some of the cells closest to Grace and Thrax turned to them, all of them only having eyes for him.

"Can we help you?" Grace hissed, getting an immediate response of them all quickly retracting their gazes to Colonic.

"They're going to think I have something to do with it." He whispered.

"No they won't. Stop. You're fine."

Trying to let the anxiety dissipate, he let his eyes wander and pause on Jones who was further down the lineup at the bottom of the steps, most likely for crowd control. A small disturbance had started with the Chief who didn't look amused; then Genix came into view. He didn't look well. In fact he looked like shit.

On the podium, Colonic continued. "We have reason to believe that they are hiding among us but in the farther reaches of Frank and we have Immunities' total cooperation in finding them. If I have caused an alarm I apologize it was not my intention but we must remain vigilant. If any of you see something out of the ordinary please do not hesitate to inform Immunity."

"Oh Frank, is that Genix?" Grace had spotted the cell.

"Stay here." Thrax let go of her and started to move through the crowd.

"Wait, where are you going? Thrax? Thrax!" She tried to follow him but there were too many in between them.

By now Genix was arguing with the Chief who had pulled him away from everyone. Then Thrax saw the cell's membrane ripple. "-The hell…" He muttered. He moved forward faster and then halted in his tracks. Time seemed to slow as he turned back towards Colonic. A cell had appeared behind Leah, sticking to the shadows. _Vinícius. _He had a moment of surprise that he even knew who it was. _It's a damn diversion…Genix is apart of it. He's keeping Immunity busy._ _Shit._ He shut his eyes. _Please don't let me get shot._ He lit his hand, feeling the heat spread. "Move it." He hissed to the first cell who noticed him and his hand. Their eyes round, they were quick to get out of his way. He could see Vinícius getting closer, edging closer to Colonic. Leah startled, and turned towards the bacteria, a stab of fear scattering across her face.

…

_Cerebellum Hall _

The cell-bacteria stared directly into her eyes, not an ounce of emotion. _My god…is this an assassination?_ Even as she thought the words, she couldn't believe she was acting so dumb towards the situation. She looked wildly for Jones, he was staring at something going on with the chief and then he glanced back at the podium and saw her staring at him. Then he noticed the bacteria. 'What the hell?' She saw him mouth.

_We're going to be massacred. We're going to die. I'm going to die and I can't do a thing about it. _

Time sped up and the bacteria moved at a lightening pace, his claw glowing much like Thrax's but with a sick puke greenish black color. _Death. _Her mouth formed Tom's name. As if he felt the imminent doom behind him, Colonic turned, a look of shock on his face. The bacteria thrust his killer claw forward, the aim dead accurate for the brain cell's chest.

A force hit Colonic hard enough to slam him down out of harm's way and the claw meant for the cell sank into Thrax instead. Different hues of green and black spread like static through out the virus's membrane.

For the bacteria's part, he was taken back and then rage took over. "You son of a bitch." His arm grew brighter and in response the area his hand was buried within Thrax's ribs did too. An agonized pain spread across the virus's face and then he booted the bacteria back, away from him, in the process ripping his hand out of his chest. Leah edged away towards her boss as Thrax lit his hand again in the infamous red-hot glow.

"That was a very stupid move." The bacteria finally said. "And for what?"

Thrax didn't answer.

Slightly behind Thrax, Leah reached Colonic and pulled him to his feet.

"You are going to leave this body." Thrax murmured.

"Is that so?" Vinícius sneered. "Or what?"

"Or you aren't going to like the result of your poor decision."

"I see." The bacteria took on a grave tone. His decayed eyes flickered to Thrax's chest. "Well. It won't be you who is going to make me regret that poor decision. Guess its better you die as a virus should instead of pumped with that cytokine shit the mayor was going to have green-lighted for you." Vinícius gave a sharp smile. "Catch you later. Maybe" Then he was gone.

Leah took half a step towards him. "Thrax…my god are you okay?"

He focused with difficulty on her. "I'm-" Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped, unconscious before he hit the steps.


	10. Chapter 10

_Distorted lights. Muffled voices. Dark. Can't see. Dark. Dull Pain. Can't move. Dull Pain. Dark. _

_Waves upon waves of painful frigidness flowed through his body. He couldn't breathe. It hurt to breathe. Lights above his head rushed by at incomprehensible speed and yet he barely gave any of it thought. Words reached his ears every once in a while._

_ "Trauma…too late…. bleeding…can't stop."_

_ "Thrax?" Small fingers wrapped around his. "Can you hear me?" He tried to respond but his mouth refused to cooperate. _

_ Warped faces loomed above his own. And then sudden clarity came back to him. The dull pain turned sharp and mind-blowingly agonizing, comparable to when he had fallen into the alcohol. An aged cell stood above him, his face partially masked with several other cells, also masked._

_ The small hand squeezed his again. His eyes slid groggily to his left to land on Grace. _

"_Grace you have to leave. I'm sorry but we need room. We'll call you when we're done." _

_ She nodded. The movement of her head moving looked fake to him. _

_I'm dying. Wow._

"_Okay." Her hands for once warmer than his disappeared. _

"_Let-me… die."_

_She stopped dead in her tracks. _

"_Get him oxygen and then put him under." The doctor barked. _

_The warm hands returned to his. "I'm staying at least until he's asleep." _

_Fuzzily Thrax wished he could see her clearer, but all he saw was a faint outline of her body and face. A solid tube pushed its way down his throat making him gag. His hand shot up in reflex to stop who ever it was trying to choke him. _

"_No!" The sudden word scared him, making him jump and sending fresh stabs of agony throughout his body as her hands held his glowing claw back away from the face of a nurse._

_My finger…I can't burn her. He tried to focus as much of his waning attention as possible to his glowing claw in an effort to not burn her. _

"_It's to help you. That's all." Her free hand brushed the side of his face. "You're going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay." Her voice and touch faded. _

…_.._

_Several days later_

He slowly came to, not recognizing the room he was in. _This isn't Jones's place. _A repetitive _whoosh_ was some where off to his left. Judging by the timing of the _whoosh_ and the air that inflated his lungs he guessed he was on some form of life support. _Damn. I'm in the hospital._ It hurt to move so he didn't try. Attempting to see as far to either side of him as he could without moving, he saw Grace curled, asleep in a recliner chair by his left side. _Next to the breathing machine…how can she sleep through that? It's loud as hell. _The answer came as quickly as the question. _She's a nurse. She's used to it._

He shifted his weight and groaned, regretting his movement. Everything hurt.

Grace woke, having heard him. At seeing him awake she sat up immediately. "Hey."

Irritatingly he couldn't answer her due to the tube taped to his mouth. From her expression she knew he was annoyed at the disadvantage.

"It's okay. You shouldn't speak anyways. You need to rest."

The door opened and Leah appeared. "He's awake." She sounded like she couldn't believe it.

Exhaustion threatened to take him out of reality again. The warm hand reappeared in his cold one. He tried hard to force his eyes to stay open and turn to _her_.

"Don't make yourself stay awake if you can't." She moved to his bed, sitting cross-legged she took his hand again and started to gently massage it. It hurt his joints but he let her do it anyway, hoping maybe the pain would lessen as time went on.

Taking her advice, he stopped fighting the tiredness and let the darkness consume him.

….

_Cerebellum Hospital_

_7:24am_

He woke up with a raging headache, one that encircled his head and spread down his back and shoulders. His room was dark, which he was grateful for, it lessened the pain a little. The numb frigid feeling had returned, filling every part of his body. He shivered, wishing the fire would return. What ever Vinícius had done to him, it seemed to have destroyed his inner flame. _He's Death._

Painfully he dragged his right hand across his torso to feel where Vinícius had stabbed him. The membrane was raw under the bandages.

"S'up." Jones appeared with a take-out box and drink. "Decided to come and keep you company til Grace gets off her shift."

It wasn't until the cell had appeared and started talking that Thrax realized the tube was gone from his throat. He decided to take a risk and attempt to sit up. _I'm going to regret this. _He wasn't disappointed.

"Whoa, whoa, hey. Lay down. You're gonna hurt yourself."

He shot the cell a glare who took the silent threat for what it was.

"Just be careful, alright? I don't need Grace kicking my ass." The cell sat next to him in the same chair Grace had been using. "Are you feeling any better?"

Thrax made a face. "I've been better." His voice was hoarse.

"Haven't we all," Jones muttered. "We're out looking for your fri-that-the bacteria. And on more of a gossip note, Genix has disappeared too." The cell's face pinched in confusion. "It's weird I could have sworn he changed for a split second or something at the conference."

"He's metamorphosing."

Jones choked on his sandwich. "What?"

Thrax merely stared at him. "You heard me."

"Into what, what are you talking about? Like cancer?"

"No, not like cancer because Vinícius isn't cancer." The talking was starting to take the wind out of him.

"Then what is he?" The cop demanded. "You know, I know you do."

"Do you mind Jones?" Thrax snapped, though his weak voice made him sound less authoritative. "I just got my insides rearranged."

Jones sat back, his narrowed eyes saying he didn't want to drop the interrogation but being a decent guy, he wasn't going to push it. "Fine. Get better and then we'll continue this conversation."

Silence.

"Hantavirus." Thrax grimaced as he laid his head against the wall.

"Huh?"

Thrax rolled his eyes; annoyed he had to repeat himself. "Hantavirus. That's what Vinícius is."

"And that is?"

Thrax was thinking about answering but was saved by the door opening. Leah and Colonic walked in.

Thrax groaned inwardly. He had hoped he wouldn't have to deal with any embarrassing thank-you-thank-you scenes. He just wanted to heal and go back to hiding in Jones's apartment.

Just as he was readying himself to deal with the receptionist and her boss, the chief squeezed in too. _Damn. _

Leah was studying him. "Are you supposed to be sitting up?"

"I don't know." He retorted annoyed at the question. "Why?"

"Leah." Jones cut in. "He's fine."

An awkward silence ensued. Then Colonic took a step forward.

"You didn't have to do what you did." He murmured. "But I'll be forever grateful that you did."

Thrax couldn't think of anything to say at first. Several things came to mind but they all sounded either stupid or cheesy aka stupid.

"It would have killed you." He finally answered. Embarrassment heated his face, breaking some of the ice he felt under his skin. "Frank needs you."

The mayor gave a waned smile. "It seems he needs you too."

Not thinking Thrax gave a halfhearted shrug and then bit his tongue at the pain that clawed his insides. The chief cleared his throat.

"Er-in light of your _actions_…FPD and the Hall have decided you have freedom here." The large cell scratched his head awkwardly. And then as if he thought Thrax got the wrong impression of what he was being told, his tone got severe. "But if you so much as sneeze wrong-"

"Charlie." Colonic intervened gently. "I think he gets it."

"Right." The chief had the decency to look apologetic.

The mayor returned his attention to Thrax and Jones who he noticed was glowering at his own boss. He raised his eyebrows slightly when the cop saw him staring at him. Jones backed down. "We'll leave you to rest. You need it. I'll come by later."

Thrax watched the three leave, an odd emotion taking over his senses, one he didn't immediately understand.

"Must be kinda strange to have friends who care, huh?" Jones pulled his shoes off before stretching his legs out to rest his feet on the edge of Thrax's bed.

"Friends." Thrax echoed.

"Mmm." Jones swiped the remote to the TV. "Let's see what's polluting the TV today, shall we?"

….

_Later_

_11:58am_

"So he's a Hantavirus."

Thrax focused on his hands, flexing his fingers. "Jones can't keep quiet can he?"

Grace grinned. "He's in the hospital library right now, reading everything he can get his hands on." Her smile faded. "Ozzy is a good cop. Gung-ho at times, but a good cop."

"Yeah." Thrax agreed softly. "He is. Kicked my ass on Frank's kid's eyeball." His golden eyes flickered to Grace. "Don't tell him I said that. I'll deny it if you do."

She grinned again. "No promises." Then she cocked her head. "Your memory really is coming back?"

"Pieces." He looked away. "They are more like dreams."

Grace frowned, remembering something. "You said you don't trust Cassie Kid. Why?"

He glanced at her and then resumed obsessively playing with his hands. "All she wants to know is what my plans are when I regain my memories. The past month I haven't said jack shit to her because of it. As far as she knows my memory is still wiped clean."

"Do you remember who referred her to you?"

He shook his head. "I was in the interrogation room when she walked in at the precinct."

"When are you supposed to see her ag-?"

The door opened and none other than Dr. Kid came in.

"Shit." Thrax hissed under his breath, loud enough for Grace to hear.

She studied him, his demeanor changing before her eyes. _He's afraid of her. Not that he'd ever admit it. _

"Hello. I figured I drop by and see how things were. Maybe ask a few questions if you are up to it."

Thrax didn't answer her, just jerked his head. Kid took that as a positive and set her mountain of folders down on the small rolling table.

"Grace. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Sorry. I can't." Grace sat back and made herself more comfortable. Thrax glanced at her in surprise. She shot him a quick look before turning back to Cassie Kid. "He's under strict observation due to his injuries. He can't be left alone."

The petite cell narrowed her eyes and then gave an airy laugh. "He won't be alone. He'll be with me."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't specific enough. Authorized personnel meaning me, an ICU nurse." Grace studied Kid. "I'd be happy to find Doc Rogers for you, so you can have this conversation all over again with him."

For a long moment it didn't appear Kid was going to budge but then she breathed a sigh. "What he and I speak of is confidential Estrogen. I suppose he and I can reconvene when he's discharged."

Grace studied her nails. "Don't tell me that. He's your client."

Kid's jaw cracked. Then she gathered her papers and folders. "FPD will tell me when you are discharged. Then we can set a date to meet." Then she was gone.

After a moment of silence, Grace sat up straighter. "Are you mad at me?"

Thrax looked at her like she was nuts. "Why would I be mad? Thanks for getting rid of her."

"I never did like her. She was always bit of a snob, even in high school."

"You? Not liking someone? No way."

"Listen there sparky." Her smile returned. "You being physically incapacitated won't save you from an ass kicking if you keep it up."

"Yeah sure." He sounded bored.

Her eyes narrowed as she stood and stretched. Then she leaned down on her hands on the bed. "I'm warning you-"

Forcing himself not to think about it or the consequences, he kissed her. She drew back the moment he did, an odd look on her face as she observed him. Just as he thought maybe he royally screwed that up, she leaned forward again, her hand coming to a rest on the side of his face and she kissed back, harder. Then she broke away but rested her forehead against his.

"I need a drink, want one?"

….

Disappointingly his drink turned out to be some high protein shake. Grace didn't hide her amusement at his put-off expression. "You can't have alcohol."

"Who says?"

"Well." She seriously considered his question. "For one this is a hospital and there is a no drinking rule. Two, you can't have anything that even resembles anything other than what I just gave you due to your current condition and three, I'm an evil SOB."

"That you are." He muttered.

She cracked the top of her drink, the spirals of a sweet odor wafted under his nose, tantalizing him. _When I'm mobile she's going to regret tonight._

Some time went by before she spoke. "When I was six my dad took me and Leah up to the Brain. I remember the mayor some scruffy dude Winston, turned on the optical feed. Frank was with Shaine laying outside, staring at lights in the sky. Frank called them stars. Every once in a while I'd see one of those lights-stars shoot across the sky. It fascinated me. I wished for years that I'd see something like that here. Then I realized I did, every day." She glanced at him and then looked up and pointed from the small balcony they were sitting on.

Far above electrical impulses spider webbed downward and out, spreading across _their_ sky. "Neuron messages." She said absently. "Some scientist said that they could be translated. Those gypsy fortunetellers, claim they use the neuron messages to tell people their fate. Down on the bowels they make a fortune off of the shmucks who take a ride down the urethra. I decided to try them once and…" She paused. "-And I got a strange reading. One I didn't understand until I saw you in Leah's bathtub. She told me 'He would be coming.' I asked her who but she only said 'He would change my life, my feelings towards life, and make me whole again." She was staring at him now. "I think she meant you."

Thrax found he couldn't look away from her, lost for words. Then.

"She wasn't aiming very high. A virus? One who almost killed you?"

Grace tsked. "That's ancient history Thrax, especially after the Cerebellum Hall incident." Her eyes travelled to where she knew he was bandaged. She reached out carefully and lightly touched the padding. "I guess after my long ass monologue, what I'm trying to say is…I-I think I love you."

His stomach flipped. _I-I think I love you. I-I think I love you_

On his end he didn't think. He knew. He had known. He knew the day she told him off about his shitty attitude and how that would kill him first before anything else. To hear her say it out loud made him feel as if he didn't deserve to hear it. She deserved it, one hundred percent, but him? He was a killer. It didn't matter if he reformed now. The lives he had taken, not just the humans but also the thousands of lives within that human-those humans he could never make up for that. She deserved better. She deserved much better.

"Same." He murmured. "Though I've known longer than you…but." He trailed off, knowing his next words were going to set her off. "Grace. You deserve more. A lot more than… _here it goes_…Me."

She was silent for a long moment. "Don't you think that's up for me to decide?" She wasn't angry which surprised him. He was used to dealing with the irrational females. _Like Spyrah… high maintenance brat_

"You'd be stigmatized, Leah would be stigmatized. Colonic, Jones. You'd all be screwed over because of me. I don't want that for you, any of you."

She watched him blankly and then glanced at her watch. "You don't get it do you."

Something about her tone made him pause. "Get what?"

A grin popped on her face. "It's 1 o'clock. I want you to see something."

…

While he chewed his tongue to ignore the pain of moving around, Grace flipped the TV channel to the news and then flopped into the recliner. "Just wait for it."

They waited, Thrax with a little less patience than her, though he was inwardly happy he didn't show it to her. His mind was just rotating back to the kiss they shared when the news anchor came back on screen with his co-host.

"And now we bring a confirmation to our viewers about the health status of the virus who saved our mayor on Monday. As you all may remember this particular virus terrorized the City of Frank some months ago, and even managed to almost kill Frank while masquerading as a common cold. Then about a month and two weeks ago, just when we all thought we were safe again, the virus reappeared with no memory we were told. On Monday, in contrary to what we thought we knew, this same virus saved our mayor Tom Colonic from an assassination attempt. The virus has since been recuperating in a local hospital, having survived his injuries caused by the assassin and is doing well we've been told. In light of all this, we have to ask ourselves if strangely enough and despite our concerns and fears, if we are in debt of this heroic cell."

Grace turned the TV off. "See? I told you something would happen to change their minds." She came over and sat on the bed, closer Thrax noticed than all the times before. _She's serious about this. _"So. Don't you think it's my choice?"

She reached out to his face, trailing her fingers down his cheek. It had been a long time since he had felt so calm and her touch always pushed him into a state of relaxation no matter his previous mood. He took a breath. "Yes. I do think it's your decision."


	11. Chapter 11

_FPD_

_One week later_

_10:32am_

The precinct was busy, different germs being filed through booking. A scruffy older cell was already leaning on his hand, repeating the same orders, bored.

"Left line, complaints…right line, booking." He noticed Jones. " 'ey there Jones." And then he noticed who was behind him and half acknowledged him with a nod.

The germs being booked stared at him, some in surprise, others in betrayal. One was good enough to voice his thoughts on the issue.

"Got ourselves a turncoat here fellas. You bett'ah watch your back Virus. You bett'ah watch your back."

"Get him out of here!" the desk-bound cell barked. "His foul breath is blowing in my face."

Thrax looked away, ignoring the germ, not entirely comfortable with the idea of being in a police station. Everywhere he tried to put his attention cells were watching him openly, some not even trying to hide their interest in him.

Once they reached Jones's cubicle the cell scratched his head. "Gonna be kinda a tight squeeze unfortunate-"

"Jones!" The chief's voice easily cut through the chatter that had resumed. "Get in here!"

"I'll just wait here." Thrax had already eased himself into a chair, still healing.

"K. I'll be back." Jones dropped his coat down on his chair and started for the conference room the chief had bellowed from. Thrax watched the cell disappear inside and then the unmistakable gravelly tones of Charlie Vessel.

"What are you doing? Where is he?"

"Dude, chillax. He's at my desk. You can trust him not to move."

"…I need him in here, NOW."

Jones leaned out of the room, staring at him, and then he waved him over. Thrax groaned to himself.

"I just sat." He made sure to enunciate his words so Jones could understand him over the loud room.

The cell threw his hands up in an I-don't-know gesture. Thrax growled under his breath and slowly pulled himself out of the chair, ignoring the twinges in his chest. Several cops gave him uneasy glances before burying themselves in their work as Thrax passed them.

The conference room was filled with different areas of Immunity. The burly cells, T-cells, drilled their eyes into his as he tried to make due with leaning against the doorframe. The chief cleared his throat loudly and made to shut the door, pausing with Thrax in the way. The virus moved reluctantly. Jones poked him and pointed to an open seat. Thrax ignored the cell and stood next to him.

The chief moved around everyone awkwardly and picked up one of many packets placed around the room.

"This is a briefing. Mayor Colonic wants us to step up our game with getting rid of this new threat by any means necessary. We are however, not to spread hysteria. We don't need a full-scale riot of concerned citizens, understand?"

There was a smattering of agreement around the room.

The chief nodded. "Good. In each packet is a detailed report of what happened on the 18th at Cerebellum Hall. I know a number of you were there, but there were a lot of you who weren't and got secondhand information through the news and by word of mouth. Everything in here is 100% accurate. We had some Intel given to us to fill in the blanks. Also on an important side note, FPD Precinct 13 no longer employs Officer Eujene Genix, partly due to his inability to show up for work the past three weeks but also because he appears to be aiding the enemy now. If anyone stumbles across him, do not confront him. Wait and call for backup, that is an order and anyone who doesn't listen to that order will be suspended indefinitely."

There was dead silence in the room.

"That pretty much sums everything up. Everyone is to work in pairs, partners don't go anywhere without partners, I don't care if one of you wants a donut or bathroom break." The chief glanced in Thrax's direction. "One more thing before I let you go." He took a deep breath and laid the packet carefully down on the table in front of him. "Thrax is here to help us bring down the enemy. You all heard and saw I'm sure a million times on TV what he did at the Hall on the 18th. He's been granted immunity. I don't want any of you causing a problem. He isn't here to pick a fight with you so don't pick a fight with him. You might not care to admit it but…we need him." There was a slight pause. "That is all. Any questions?"

A skinny cell in street clothes near the back of the room raised his hand. "What if Genix attacks us even when we don't engage?"

_ Shoot the bitch…._

The chief seemed to draw a blank.

_Easy question to me…shoot him. _

Maybe Thrax didn't keep his face quite as expressionless as he had thought. The chief stared at him for several seconds.

"Do what you need to."

…..

Jones found Thrax at his desk staring at his computer, a slow revolving figure of Vinícius turning on screen. "Having fun?" He dropped into the virus's empty chair.

Thrax made to stand to give the cell back his own chair but Jones stopped him.

"What are you doing? Sit."

Thrax dropped back down. "No. I'm not having fun. I have some person in the corner staring at me, has been since you left."

Jones leaned around him to see whom the virus was referring to.

"No, don't look at him. It's an instant confirmation I'm talking about him." Thrax hissed.

Jones smirked. "Like you cared before." Then he laughed. "That's Denny. He's the resident cypher and also a poorly hidden conspiracy theorist."

Thrax narrowed his eyes. "And you think a police department is the best place for him?" Across the way the cell was pushing his thick nerd glasses up and spouting off his latest findings to a petite female cop about a cell-based Illuminati group infiltrating Colonic's administration.

"Illuminati. That's different."

Jones shrugged. "He's entertainment sometimes. Other times he gets a little strange."

"I bet." Thrax murmured, sarcasm leaking into his words.

Jones laughed again and quickly choked it off to a cough as Denny passed them, Thrax watched him go amused.

"There are still problem children in Immunity. It's not just Genix and this isn't the only precinct in the body."

Jones took a drink. "Yeah we know. Plates and Stem are annoyed they've been put on manhole duty but oh well. Life sucks sometimes. That's what you get when you are buddy-buddy with an Immunity-turned most wanted."

An alarm ripped through the large office making Thrax jump, he turned and shot the nearest speaker a glare.

"Duty calls." Jones grabbed his coat.

"I'll wait here."

"What and stare at that ugly mug until your membrane sloughs off? Nah. Come on."

…

_Small Intestines: Iluem_

_12:34pm_

The six-alarm call came from an upscale residential area overlooking the canyon leading down to the rectum. The cul-de-sac was eerily quiet when Immunity arrived.

Carefully the cells began to go door-to-door, checking. The first house the three-teamed group came out almost zombified, their membranes ashen.

"What's wrong?" Lt. Freddie Veins barked, upon seeing his underlings' faces.

"Dead." The female who had been subjected to Denny's lecture on suspected Illuminati members pulled her tactical helmet visor up. "They're all dead…" She was interrupted by one of her groupies as he puked behind some particle bushes, barely having pulled his helmet off first.

Veins stared hard at her, then the cell empting his stomach. He took half a step back, scratching his head. Then he took a hissing breath in.

"Virus!"

"He's got a name Veins," Jones snapped.

"Shut up Jones." Freddie Veins came towards him where he and Thrax were by the cell's car. "How good is your eyesight?"

Thrax studied him, not quite understanding the question.

"Do you need one of those?" The lieutenant pointed to a helmeted cell.

"No." Even if he did, he wouldn't have taken one.

"Good. I want you to go into the next house." Then the cell got in his face, equal just about to Thrax's height. "And you better return with the same number of cells who go in with you unless something happens that is completely out of your control."

"You're giving him a weapon?" A burly T-cell asked, almost as if it came out before he knew it. His wilted expression proved that the case.

"He doesn't need one." Veins snarled over his shoulder. "Get moving! The longer we stall, the less chance we find survivors."

…..

The cell in front of him was a rookie; Thrax could practically smell the inexperience _and the fear._ The kid was shaking so hard it took him several costly seconds to close his hand around the front door knob.

"Hurry up Cecum!" Someone hissed behind Thrax.

"I'll go first." He said, moving so the kid had to back up to create room. He carefully opened the door, skillfully keeping it from creaking.

The first thing he saw was the splash of light purple along the front foyer's floor, mucus slimed the wall in intricate designs.

"Search the downstairs, I'll go up." He started for the stairs.

"Wait." The rookie looked embarrassed for a second. "Everyone needs a buddy, remember? The chief said-"

"Somehow I don't think his partner speech pertained to me." Then Thrax disappeared upstairs before the rookie could argue.

He moved silently from room to room; signs of a violent struggle were evident. The second door he opened made him pause; it was a child's room, a little girl by the looks of the décor. He backed out of it and went further down the hall until a slight sound made him halt again. A sniffle. He listened hard and then turned to the door on his left.

A little red blood cell child was sitting on the floor of the room next to the half melted remains of what had to be her mother. She looked up at him, her partial transparent membrane face tear streaked. He slowly entered the room.

She watched him come silent except for an occasional hiccup or sniffle.

"Are you hurt?"

She half shook her head. "Why won't mommy get up?" She looked down at her mother. "She won't wake up. Can you wake her up?"

He didn't know what to tell her. He could be brutally honest, once upon a time he would have been…but that was then, this is now.

"How about I take you downstairs? Immunity is here. They can help you."

"Mommy has to wake up first."

He was close enough to her, he didn't want to spook her, and she would be once she put enough attention into seeing how scary he looked. He lowered himself to her level on his haunches, the healing injury twinged again. "What's your name?"

"Lindi." Her eyes were naturally large and round as she stared up at him.

Thrax found he couldn't hold her gaze; he looked down at the dead cell. "Your mother isn't going to wake up Lindi."

Surprisingly she didn't cry; her eyes fell to the corpse.

"I thought I missed one."

Thrax spun around to see a germ leaning against the frame of the door.

"I must be losing my touch…like you." The germ came forward. "Remember me?"

It took a moment. "I must be," Thrax agreed. "You survived the fire in the toenail? Congratulations."

The germ tsked. "And you survived the ass kicking from that cop. Guess we both got something to be surprised about, eh?" The germ stopped, his hooded eyes down on the child behind Thrax. "Of course I didn't escape completely unscathed." He gestured to his burn-scarred left arm. "Bruiser didn't get out though. He always was slow both physically and mentally. He couldn't figure out what was the door and what was the wall, by the time he did he didn't move fast enough."

"Sucks for him."

"Yeah." The germ agreed. "Does doesn't it. Now, you are in the way of my prize."

"Am I?" Thrax played stupid. He looked behind him, careful to keep the germ in his sight. "The kid you mean?"

"Yeah." The germ's tone changed to annoyance. "The kid. Ain't anyone else in the room dude. Now move."

"You want her, come get her." Thrax baited.

For his credit the germ didn't move any closer.

"What's the matter?" Thrax took half a step forward. "If I'm losing my touch, you should be able to take me."

The germ chewed the inside of his cheek. "I ain't stupid dude and I ain't suicidal."

"Well that's a relief that you're smarter than your friend was."

"He wasn't my friend."

"Whatever." Thrax dismissed the statement and purposely opened up a clear shot to Lindi on the floor who was staring at them. Then she botched his plan when she stood and went to his leg, one of her slender arms wrapping around him.

He looked down. _Damn it. _And then realized his mistake when the germ rushed him and drove him backwards. He shoved Lindi out of the way, landing the little girl clear across the room and took the full force of the germ; the two of them crashing out the large bay window. Thrax managed to kick the germ away from him as they hit and slid half way down the roof. He stopped himself from falling the nice distance between the gutters and the ground by digging his hand and claw into the roof, leaving a trail of red fire.

"Shit." He hissed, just as the germ appeared from somewhere and tried to stomp down on his left hand. He yanked his fingers away as the large heavy boot crashed down and rolled to his feet. "Come get me. It seems you have some problems with me that we should work out."

The germ scoffed. "You think? Naw. I got a problem I can see and am about to solve." He turned and hauled himself back up the roof.

At first Thrax didn't understand the meaning until he remembered who had escaped the germ's murderous rampage the first time. He ran after the germ who had already disappeared into the house. He heard a squeal of fear and maniacal laughter as he jumped back through the broken window. The germ had Lindi pinned down by her mother's body.

"Gonna make you pretty, just like your momma. You'll see."

Lindi was crying, her voice becoming hoarse from the hours of tears.

Thrax didn't remember moving, but he did remember appearing behind the germ and grabbing his chin in a vice grip. "No. _You_ won't see." He met eyes with Lindi. 'Close your eyes.' He mouthed. She did and then he ripped his glowing claw across the germ's throat. The germ's fingers immediately retracted from holding Lindi down and he stiffly fell over backwards, wet gurgles escaping his lips before the fire built in strength.

He watched the corpse shrivel impassively and then picked Lindi up who had kept her eyes closed. It wasn't until he had left the room with her that he asked if she was okay.

She opened her eyes, staring into his yellow ones and nodded.

…..

She refused to be taken away from him, and went as far as to hysterically cry when a techie came and tried to pry her off of him. When the techie didn't get the hint that pulling her away like the woman was was traumatizing her more, Thrax finally snapped.

"Back off."

The techie did so immediately and watched him go sit in the front seat of Jones's car. "She needs to be checked out and then arrangements made." The she-cell sounded accusatory as she confronted Jones.

"Just give her five minutes, okay? The kid's been rendezvousing next to her mother for who knows how long."

The techie 'hrmped' and stalked off, not before turning around to make one last point heard. "Of all people she should NOT be around that virus."

"That's enough Olivi." Freddie Veins had reappeared from pacifying the reporters who had shown up. Olivi threw a withering look his way and then stomped off.

Veins stared after her and then glanced at Jones's car where he knew Thrax was. "Guess he really has reformed."

Jones nodded. "Yeah."

"I don't think it's going to be easy separating that kid from him. She's young, what like four? She's going to grab onto the first person she feels comfortable with and not let go." Veins drifted away. "Hope he knows that."

Jones watched his superior go and then went to his car. "Hey." He sat in his seat, keeping his door open so he wouldn't have Olivi running over, bitching about how he was driving away with her patient.

Thrax silently acknowledged him and Jones saw why.

"Asleep?"

The virus nodded. "It's probably safe to go put her on a gurney now."

"I wouldn't."

Thrax glanced at him. "Why?" He asked suspiciously.

The cell returned his gaze. "It'll upset her. She's in a really shitty situation right now. You saved her and she knows it, there's a level of trust she has for you. Really wouldn't be the best course of action for you to disappear on her."

He expected Thrax to have a comeback but he didn't. He just nodded.

Jones turned the ignition. "Ready?"

Thrax felt like he hadn't slept in years and then remembered it was only early afternoon. "Yeah."


	12. Chapter 12

The chief settled the dispute of where to put Lindi until the child services showed by putting a cot together in his office away from the loud precinct environment. Thrax remained silent, entertaining himself mentally with labeling which cop sounded stupider. His favorite was the one who had suggested making a cell homier for her. The female cop-Amoriah beat him to calling the cell a moron.

"Who do we put in the holding cells Keratin? Are you a moron?"

"What?" The cell didn't seem perturbed.

_Frickin' idiot…doesn't even see the issue in the situation. Too bad I have the reputation now of being reformed. I wouldn't mind ending his existence to strengthen the gene pool. _

"What?" Surprisingly the chief didn't break up the argument, he stood with a waiting expression that suggested he was used to Amoriah's opinions being expressed. Amoriah was staring at her coworker. "What? What do you mean what? She's a toddler and you don't see an issue in putting her next to a dangerous criminal?"

"It was just a suggestion Am…get a grip."

"It's a stupid suggestion. If you aren't going to take this conversation seriously I suggest you go back to your desk and resume following the Miss Frank pageant you've been drooling over the last week."

Thrax started actively listening to the conversation after that statement instead of tuning some of it out. _Miss Frank pageant? _Jones had choked on his drink and was hiding as much as he could behind his computer, shaking from silent laughter. Other cops turned away, hiding their failures to keep straight faces.

Keratin went back to his desk, muttering to himself.

It was later when Jones was powering his computer down, getting ready to leave and Thrax was pulling his coat on that he saw Lindi appear in the doorframe of the Chief's office, her little head turning every direction as cells passed her.

He looked away for a second and when he glanced back at her, she was gone. Thinking she went back to her bed, he nearly tripped over her as he turned to leave with Jones. The expression Jones had told Thrax he was in potential trouble. Thankfully the cell rescued him.

"Hey kiddo, you have to go back to the office."

Her contemplating features were far more adult like than any normal kid Thrax had come across. It was a little eerie. _Old soul. _"I want to go with you." She stopped studying Jones and turned her tenacious stare on Thrax.

New cells entered the precinct, saving Jones from having to thinking up a response, FCS printed on their badges. _Shit…_

Thrax didn't want to deal with what was to come. Lindi wasn't going to go quietly and it wasn't that he didn't want to deal with her; he didn't want to feel the guilt.

Perhaps it was the lack of a struggle from her. Unlike the scene she had caused with the techie who attempted to take her from Thrax she didn't cry, she went quietly. She however didn't take her eyes off him until the doors closed behind her.

….

Before the two reached Leah's apartment door, they could hear Grace inside.

"Think she's mad?"

Thrax took a moment to answer as he listened to the indistinct words. "Naw. She's talking loud."

Jones snorted. "Yeah. Okay." Then he twisted his key in the lock and pulled it free. "We have to get you a key at some point."

Grace was at the stove; transfixed on the TV watching an interview of a brain cell, the scroll on the bottom of the screen said Brad Stoma. "The freakin' turncoat son of a b-" She noticed Jones and Thrax in the room. "Shut that shit off Lei. I can feel my nucleus dying inside me."

Leah made a face and shut the TV off.

"Aw c'mon, I'll miss important information. I need to hear Stoma's next epiphany."

"You can listen to his _epiphany_ in the next room Ozzy." Grace was pushing food around a skillet.

"Who is he?"

Grace just muttered under her breath more rapidly at his question. Leah looked amused.

"He was a close associate of Phlegmmings. Staunch supporter. Gave a lot of bribes for Phlegmming to look the other way on certain issues. Needless to say-" She sighed. "He and Tom don't get along because Tom won't be bought."

_For god sakes…this body really didn't have a chance when I showed up, kind of a shoddy decision on my part. Not very ambitious. If only I had known then I would have picked more of a challenge. _If he had known then, he wouldn't be where he was. And he certainly wouldn't know Grace. He set his coat down for barely five seconds before Luka appeared from somewhere, jumped on the couch and made a nest out of it.

"A canker sore needs to open and close underneath him." Grace stabbed the food she was cooking annoyed.

"Need help?" Jones asked jokingly

"Not from you."

"He's wanted to know an awful lot about you." Leah added haltingly, tracing circles in the countertop.

"What a surprise." Thrax settled in the corner of the kitchen, out of Grace's way. "He can join Cassie Kid. They'd make a great team."

Grace threw him a dark look; one he knew wasn't for him. "Maybe I can arrange a blind date."

Leah changed the subject quickly. "I heard about the little girl from the Helix family. FCS took her?"

Jones glanced at Thrax to answer but the virus looked away. So he responded. "Yeah. She took it pretty well, being…_taken away_ I guess. I was surprised, especially since she had that fit with Olivi."

"She had a fit? Why" Grace took a sip of her drink and then her expression hardened. "Did Olivi yank her away from her mother? If she did-"

"Gracie." Jones called sarcastically soothing. "Don't blow a gasket. No. Olivi tried to take her away from him." The cop pointed to Thrax who felt the eyes of everyone land on him.

"She was upset at being taken from-Thrax?" Leah echoed slowly, like she was attempting to process the information. "No offense, but she wasn't scared of you?"

Thrax shook his head mutely.

"Why would she have come into contact with you? I'm confused or am I missing something?" Grace's eyes ticked between Jones and Thrax.

"He came with me on the call to Hart Canyon. Freddie Veins asked him to go in-"

"-Ordered me in."

"Yeah, that. Anyways, he knows the rest." Jones addressed Thrax fully. "You killed someone. Amoriah was the one who found the leftovers."

"-Finished what I failed to do the first time around."

Jones gagged on his drink. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Thrax shrugged. "Remember Tony Flavum? His face is on your-criminals-to-catch bulletin board."

"Yeah." Jones was remembering slowly. "He hung around that dope…Bruiser? He was at the meeting I snuck into that you had at the Zit."

Thrax narrowed his eyes. "What meeting?"

His question brought Jones up short. Until then he had suspected that Thrax was regaining his memories and as time went on, assumed he remembered everything.

"Never mind. Boring story."

Thrax let it go, although he shot Jones a look every once in a while, something the cell didn't miss and knew the virus was most likely wracking his brain, trying to remember.

"Anyways, I killed him." Thrax muttered like an afterthought.

"In front of her?" Leah asked horrified.

"I told her to shut her eyes. She did. If I had yanked him off her she would have been hurt most likely."

"Oh. So…she liked you."

"Yeah." Jones drained his cup. "He's got more luck with women than I do."  
Thrax shot him an un-amused look and he wasn't the only one. Grace threw a kitchen towel at him.

"Hey! What? It's true."

"Anyways." Leah cut in. "How about we eat and then I can go to bed."

….

**Later**

Thrax had just started drifting off to sleep when he felt Luka move and then Grace was by his ear.

"How asleep are you?"

"Very." He whispered.

She laughed. "If you were very asleep, you wouldn't be talking to me."

"I'm sleep talking."

He felt her shift and rest her chin on his shoulder. "You know I was eligible for fostering a while back, Doc Rogers recommended me." She tilted her head so she could look at him. "It wouldn't be hard for me to get Lindi."

He opened his eyes; they glowed in the dark. "Why?"

She studied him. "One she would have a chance instead of being lost in the shuffle. Two, from what Jones said you saved her. She's three and three-year-olds are kind of fragile mentally and emotionally."

"I thought she was four."

Grace made a face. "Olivi is a terrible judge of age. Lindi is three. Unfortunately, she's going to hit a stage and…all she'll remember is you-that is if you are in her life."

Thrax sat up, careful to not jerk her. She sat up with him, staring at him.

"And why would I do that? I'm not going to be the stand-in memory of her parents. She needs to remember them."

"She's not going to remember them Thrax, no matter what happens." Grace argued. "She's at that development stage where certain memories before a certain age will fade and she will eventually get the ability to retain information. I wouldn't be surprised if you stick in her head years from now. She won't remember your face or where she knows you from, but she'll remember your presence."

"There's four of us in this apartment already. The FCS isn't going to let a fifth body come live here."

Her face brightened. "I know. Genix is gone…. so I get my apartment downstairs back."

He narrowed his eyes. "You said you and him lived somewhere else."

Guilt flickered across her face. "I lied…" She pulled her legs in to sit cross-legged. "I didn't know what lengths you would have taken if you knew he was living eight floors below you."

He didn't answer immediately, making her uneasy. He could see it in her face and mannerism that she was unsure if he was mad at her or not.

"Smart move."

She built the courage to look at him.

"Because I probably would have _taken some lengths._"

She cleared her throat. _Awkward._ "Anyway. I have the apartment back…I don't know what state it's in but once I get all that settled, it'll be easy getting Lindi."

"Who are you doing this for? Because it better be for the kid."

"For me and her actually if you must know. I've fostered before and I miss it. Had to give it up when bozo and I got serious."

"Awfully funny you're hung up on one kid."

She shrugged. "So what if I am. Sue me."

Silence.

"It'll be weird without you here."

"I'm going to be eight floors away. I'm not moving to the pinkie toe. Besides maybe you could join me who knows." Her trademark mischievous grin appeared.

He shook his head. "Is that an invitation?"

She reached over and traced his clawed finger. "As long as you don't set anything on fire."

He snorted. "I haven't set anything on fire in a very long time, thank you very much."

She grinned and pushed him down so she could comfortably fit next to him. Luka tried a few times to worm her way in between them but eventually gave up and settled under the covers by Grace's feet.

He felt his eyes grow heavy and then he faded out.

….

**POV of Grace**

**2:15am**

I came to groggily, unsure of what woke me up. Thrax stirred, turning part way over before I heard his breathing become deeper. Feeling like there was a fog over me I couldn't get rid of I turned over and stretched. I felt Luka take the opportunity of me not being as physically close to Thrax as I had been. _Sneaky brat._ I was just closing my eyes when I heard low growling.

"Luka." I didn't want her waking up Thrax, let alone Leah and Ozzy.

The growling continued right by my ear.

"Luka!" I hissed. "Knock it off."

She didn't pay me any attention. About the time I had enough of her not listening and tried to force her off the bed as punishment I saw a figure outside the slider, in front of me standing still. My stomach flipped and I couldn't breathe. Who ever it was obviously could see me staring at them as they tilted their head almost sickeningly too far to the right to have been natural. Luka continued to growl, getting louder.

"Thrax."

"If the mutt think's I'm taking her out for a piss, she's sadly mistaken." He murmured lowly, still half asleep.

Luka let out a loud bark. This time I didn't even bother to stop her.

"Thrax. There's someone at the slider, looking in here."

"What?" He rolled over, his golden eyes training on me immediately. _How was he alert so fast?_ Then his gaze moved off my face and over my shoulder.

"What the f-"

I turned in time to see the figure disappear from the window. An unbelievable amount of fear flooded me. Where did they go? Were they still watching from somewhere we couldn't see them? Thrax sighed out his nose and pushed the blankets off him.

"Where are you going?"

"Seeing what the hell it was." He moved by me.

"No. Don't." My nerves were on high alert, despite me telling him basically don't leave me, I followed him, pulling my sweater on. I stayed a good three feet away from the slider as he opened it, his deadly claw igniting as he took a careful step outside onto the balcony.

"S'goin' on?" Ozzy appeared behind me, rubbing his face to try and wake up.

"There was someone staring through the slider." Thrax answered before I could.

"Huh? What?" Ozzy brushed by me and joined Thrax outside. "How is that even possible? We're twenty floors up,"  
"I have no frickin' idea." Thrax muttered, his eyes still roaming. "Grace saw them better than I did."

Ozzy rubbed the back of his neck. "You sure you weren't dreaming Gracie?"

"No, I was not dreaming." I didn't mean to sound so indignant but I knew what I saw. "Did you not hear Luka growling and barking? I know what I saw."

"I did." Leah appeared next to me. "You were telling her to knock it off. Should I call security?"

"No point now." Ozzy came back in and waited for Thrax who shut the slider door and closed the blinds.

Ozzy glanced at us and then pulled a bar out from under the couch and laid it in the groove of the slider, acting as a secondary lock. "Just get some sleep I guess." He cast the window one last guarded look and then followed my sister back to bed. I heard him pull the blinds in there too.

Thrax closed the distance between us and reached out to my cheek. "They're gone, whoever it was. I'll sleep on this side."

He made me take his side of the bed, the heat imprint of his body still radiating out of the mattress. If I wasn't so scared I would have enjoyed it. The agenda of stealing whatever warmth Luka could get from Thrax was gone, instead she nuzzled her way into my arms where she stayed. The bed shifted and Thrax put an arm around my waist. As glad as I was that I was facing the dead bolted front door of the apartment, it raised my anxiety more not being able to know if we were being watched again. I didn't sleep and what I didn't know until later was neither did Thrax.


	13. Chapter 13

Grace was impressed the apartment had nothing wrong with it. She had expected some form of damage as a last memento from Genix, but there was nothing. She returned to the living room in time to see Thrax inch in through the front door, his eyes missing nothing. She saw his gaze linger on a six-year-old picture of her and Genix. _Frank._ She coughed and drifted nonchalantly over, turning the frame face down.

"Nothing is damaged?"

She shook her head. "Surprisingly. I expected something, anything. Graffiti, stuff missing, a love note…I'm disappointed."

He drifted to the large window, quietly satisfied there was no balcony attached to it. If someone wanted to be a peeping tom they better have levitation abilities. Grace joined him.

"You're going to be late."

He didn't look at her. "I'm not on the payroll."

She laughed. "But Ozzy is."

She was right. It had been a week and in Thrax's opinion, Immunity wasn't any closer to catching Vinícius then they were when word first got out about his presence. _I should have got him when he was at Cerebellum Hall…_It annoyed him he let his injuries get in the way of killing the bacteria. _Friggin Idiot. _

"Hey." Jones was standing in the doorway. "Ready?"

….

**Out in the field**

**Large Intestines**

Thrax had had his fair share of Immunity chases through the intestines, both large and small. And so far, Immunity of Frank was turning out to be like all the other Immunities Thrax had the pleasure of knowing. A call had come in about two thugs rampaging through the stomach that turned into a chase to the Large Intestines.

Freddie Veins had ordered Thrax to stay with the ensemble of squad cars and at first he listened, but as the minutes stretched into a half hour he got sick of listening to the dolts yelling 'we got em' to 'they went that way.'

He growled out a heavy sigh and then straightened from his lean on the car, before taking a running leap off the ramp. Freefalling, he grabbed ahold of a railing half way down and felt his ligaments pop as his arms threatened to yank from their sockets. He pulled himself up and over. A cop saw him.

"-the hell was that?! You're supposed to be up top!"

"Spare me the lecture." He snapped on his way by and then promptly put the cop out of his head. The Large Intestines were an odd place. Digested food ran by Thrax in streams, a thin clear film keeping the sludge and Thrax separate. Everything expanded and contracted making his surroundings surreal. Thrax slowed his gait and finally stopped, closing his eyes and listened. Indistinct whispers were up ahead, shrouded by the gloom. He moved forward, disappearing behind large natural lumps. The whispers got closer making him stop mid stride and duck behind a fatty deposit.

"Think they gone?"

The two germs went right by him, unsuspecting. _Amateurs and morons. _

"Immunity? No but they're pretty stupid and slow. We can disappear below and they won't even know."

Thrax lit his claw and stepped out behind them. "But I know."

"Holy shit!" The two took off running. Thrax didn't bother giving chase, he'd catch them soon enough. He saw a stone as he followed them leisurely and picked it up.

The grammar inept germ didn't know what hit him as the stone flattened itself against the back of his head. He dropped. His buddy glanced once at him and then kept running, panic setting in.

An ever so small piece of him felt guilt at him enjoying the stalking. _It's not the same as before…I'm not planning on killing the idiot, though I'd be doing Frank's society a favor. _More guilt added as he realized most of his newfound impulse control was due to him not wanting Grace to be disappointed rather than his own want. Then he buried it all and focused on his quarry who had disappeared out of the side tunnel. He found the germ allowing the cops to arrest him; the moment he saw Thrax he started struggling and spouting gibberish.

"There he is! That's him! Why aren't you getting him? He's coming closer!" The cop who had told Thrax he was supposed to be with the vehicles tased the germ to shut him up.

"He's with us that's why. Now shut it."

Veins appeared with most of the other officers from a nearby stairwell. The lieutenant glanced at Thrax; from the look on his face he wasn't surprised to see the virus didn't listen.

"Where's your boss?" Veins barked.

"What boss?"

The T-cell grabbed the germ by the throat. "I'm not playing games with you. I asked you a question."

"We've never met the guy…I don't even know his name. We were just told to come here, do as much damage as possible."

"Who told you?!" Veins shook the germ who shrugged weakly.

"We d-d-d-don't know. I-I don't know."

The T-cell growled unintelligibly, dropping the germ for the two officers to pick up. Thrax stared at the blubbering criminal, thinking until he heard a hissing exhale from far away. _The other one._ Thrax had left the one he had hit with the stone back in the tunnel. The forced exhale could only have been someone finishing him off. Jones had come by his side without him immediately knowing.

"You okay?"

Thrax faced the tunnel, trying to listen over the background noise. "I don't-"

A hefty explosion lit up the tunnel and blew out towards the officers and germ. Thrax found himself clear across the area, having been closer to the blast than some of the others. He coughed, his previous chest injury flaring again. This shit really had stop. He forced himself to his feet, stumbling slightly from being jarred so violently. The air cleared and he could see again. The other officers were picking themselves up slower than he had.

"He's your friend is he not?"

Thrax turned, time seemed to halt as he saw but didn't quite comprehend the scene. Vinícius was there, willingly showing himself to Immunity. And he had Jones by the neck, letting him dangle over the edge of the ramp. The blue cell had ahold of the bacteria's arm, trying desperately to take the pressure off his throat from being hung by only his throat. Veins pulled his gun out, training it on the bacteria. "Let go of him!"

Vinícius studied the lieutenant amused, "Is that really what you want?"

"Shut up! You know what I mean!"

"That I do…" He glanced dismissively at Jones before turning his attention back to Thrax. "I have to wonder what exactly you'd do if I let go of this waste of DNA. Would you really care? You were the epitome of a psychopath. Psychopaths don't care, I would know."

Thrax took small even steps forward. Vinícius watched him like a cat would with a mouse. "Psychopaths are unpredictable."

Vinícius smiled, his teeth sharp. "Correct."

Thrax was within bounding distance. His gold eyes flickered to Jones who was watching him, his expression switching between the pain from the bacteria's claws around his neck and unease at what Thrax was going to do.

"Then you wouldn't expect me to do this." Thrax surged forward, slamming into his former accomplice, his force carrying the three of them over the side of the ramp. Jones let out a surprised yell before Thrax managed to break the hold Vinícius had on the cell. He dug his claws into the side of a ramp several stories below to stop them from following the bacteria down the black hole. Eventually the bacteria's screams faded to chilling silence.

"For god sakes." Jones choked out; his fingers hooked around the virus's arm. "You could have killed us."

"The keyword is 'could have'." Thrax grunted, walling off the pain as he pulled Jones up so the cell could get to solid ground. He found Jones on his hands and knees, wheezing. "You going to live?"

The cell didn't answer.

"Jones!"

The cell looked up weakly. "I don't do heights."

"What?"

"Heights." He repeated in a squeak.

Thrax rolled his eyes. "C'mon. Get up." He yanked the cell to his feet. "We'll take the elevator."

…

Veins and the others were waiting for them with their guns drawn until they saw it was only Thrax and Jones.

"Where's Vinícius?"

"A smear somewhere below." Jones answered, rubbing his neck. Veins stopped him so he could see how injured he was.

"Gonna be some nice bruising by tomorrow dude."

Thrax was barely listening. "He survived."

"Huh?"

"Vinícius isn't dead. He's survived worse.

Veins studied him quietly.

A gung-ho cop stepped forward. "Then let's get down there. Search for the POS."

"No."

A number of his officers glanced at him in surprise. "No?"

Veins chewed his lip. "No. We'll run into him again. Jones was almost a statistic. I'm not aiming for any of us to become a number."

"Yeah." Jones half pointed to Veins. "What he said." He got Thrax's attention and started for his car. After a moment, Thrax followed him.

….

**Home**

"Oh my-What happened?" Leah zeroed in on the perfect finger bruises around Jones's neck. The cell half shrugged, even that movement hurt. As he and Thrax had drove home, the cell spoke less and less, the pain most likely intensifying.

Thrax had mentioned the hospital but the cop dismissed it hoarsely.

Leah turned to Thrax for him to explain. "Just a convict mishap." Jones shot him a gratuitous look.

He focused on the apartment and was disappointed Grace wasn't there. _She has her place back…can't expect her here 24/7. _

Leah studied her boyfriend for another minute before going back to her mail, shooting him concerned glances. Then she remembered something. "Oh…um Grace told me to tell you she'd be by after her shift. She hopes you don't mind if it's late."

He shook his head. "It's fine."

She gave him a smile. _Genuine._

…..

It was some time later, he had nodded off on the pullout long after Jones and Leah went to bed. He listened to her fuss with Jones over the neck injury until he told her he was fine half a dozen times. "The Germinator doesn't get injured."

Thrax had snorted. _WTF._

His dreams were uneasy as Vinícius appeared multiple times. It wasn't until Thrax watched for the second time the bacteria slaughter a third of the FPD that he was woken up by a hand.

"Shhhhhh." Grace shushed, casting a worried look towards the open bedroom door. "You were dreaming."

_Shit. What was I doing? What did I say?_

"Do you want to come downstairs?"

"Downstairs?" He echoed thickly. He couldn't shake the fuzziness of being half awake.

She let out a quiet laugh. "You can stay here. Your eyes aren't even focused." She straightened but stopped when he grabbed her hand.

"No. I'll come." He rolled to his feet, pushing stray dreads back.

The apartment building was quiet as the two made their way downstairs via elevator. He was glad he was coherent enough to be ready for Luka who almost bowled him over.

"Stop it." Grace scolded, pulling her off his legs as the puppy bear hugged his calf. "She has no manners." She saw his expression. "Don't look at me like that. I give her discipline."

"I didn't say anything."

"Your face did." She stuck her tongue out at him as she moved to the bedroom.

Thrax sized the couch up and found it wasn't a pullout like Leah's. He would have to make sure he didn't roll off; otherwise Luka would have a field day licking him. Grace appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You know I wouldn't invite you down here just to sleep on my couch…be a little rude, don't you think?"

"That so…" He gathered himself and then tentatively went to her bedroom door.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to bite."

He decided to make light of his inner turmoil. "Never can be too careful." She threw a pillow at him, which he caught.

She closed the distance between them once they had settled, Luka had found her spot turning numerous times, and the lights were out. He hadn't really expected her to be as comfortable as she was physically. He wasn't unnerved but the constant news flash of he was a virus and she was a cell crossed his mind for the hundredth-thousandth time. He still didn't feel he deserved her to be as dedicated as she was. Were they even in a relationship? Could it be called that? Thrax never did relationships. One-night stands, mutual benefits-only agreements were all he had ever experienced. Then again, he could simply be a rebound. _She isn't like that._ She had just had a long tumultuous relationship come to an end and she was now _"with"_ him. She could lose her job over him if the right people found out just how involved she was with him. It would be selfish of him to hold onto her after the Vinícius problem was solved. _I'm using her…._ It made him feel sick. What was that saying? If you really loved someone or something you'd let it/them go.

He mentally sighed and then willed himself to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Groggily he awoke and found himself staring at two large doe eyes, just level with his. He forced himself not to react and felt his muscles cramp from not giving into the jerking of surprise. He sat up slowly.

"Lindi come eat." Grace appeared in the doorway and saw he was awake.

He could only watch the cell as she came in the room and took Lindi's hand. As the two disappeared out of the room he let himself sink back down into the pillow. _She actually did_ _it._ He wasn't hugely surprised. Grace didn't let many things stop her from doing what she wanted. Groaning, he forced himself up.

…

Lindi was chasing the oval bites in her cereal when he left the bedroom. Grace was leaning on her elbows, at seeing him she grinned. Her smile was contagious. "FCS brought her by this morning. Called at like five." She straightened and began wiping the counter.

"Called?" He passed the little girl, giving her a quick glance. She was still focused on her food. "Where was I?"

"Sleeping with your mouth open."

His attention immediately jumped to her where she was fighting not to laugh. "I don't sleep with my mouth open."

"How do you know? You were asleep."

He opted to ignore her, an act that made her laugh as she slid an energy shot toward him. In the time they bantered back and forth, Lindi had disappeared out of her chair. Thrax was first to notice. _This kid is like a goddamn ghost…_ Then he saw her little head as she rounded the side of the counter and came towards them, holding her bowl.

"I can take that for you." Grace held out a hand.

Strange, even to Thrax, Lindi studied Grace for a moment, like she didn't trust the outcome of her actions, and then she handed over the spoon and bowl.

"Why don't you go see Luka? I think she'd like that."

A spark of happiness appeared in the child's face and she nodded, turning and making a beeline for the puppy snoozing on the couch. Luka proved how good natured she was by not snapping when Lindi pulled herself up onto the couch next to her and laid her head on her rump.

Thrax glanced questioningly at Grace only to find her back turned at the sink, washing out the bowl. He drifted toward her so Lindi wouldn't hear.

"What was that?"

Grace turned to look at him, her face set serious. "I told you before I wanted to get her before she was lost in the shuffle. FCS placed her in a work-home. It's on Tom's list of things to eradicate. They're barbaric-"

"She's three."

"Yeah…" She didn't understand his statement.

"She was expected to work?"

The lack of answer annoyed him. Not at Grace for not answering but that no answer confirmed his question.

"Self-sufficient is probably a better description."

"She's three." He repeated.

"I know." Grace agreed, exasperated. "It wasn't fair to her but she's here now, with me…and with you." She added the last part on quietly.

He heard her but he kept his gaze on Lindi who was indistinctly yakking to Luka. "You know." He said after a moment. "The longer I'm here, the more I'm seeing what a fucked up body this is. I've been to drug addicted bodies who are more put together than this one is."

"Well." Grace threw her towel onto the counter. "That's Stan for you." She moved around him.

"Whose that, Phlegmming?"

"Yeah." Her head was in the fridge. "Tom is having a shit time trying to fix everything."

He watched her become frustrated at opening a bottle and took it from her, opening it within seconds.

"I think the reason Tom didn't follow through with having you-" She paused. "-taken…care-of is because you'd be an asset here." Her eyes drifted to where she knew his healed injury was. "You're hardier than we are and you understand how the microbes work, organize, execute. Your definition isn't out of a school book from the Marrow Plains Police Academy."

"The Police Department isn't going to hire me…I'm a liability."

"You don't know that."

With no comeback, he glanced over at Lindi to see what she was doing. She was asleep, her head between Luka's paws. Grace was waiting for a response, so he just shrugged. She followed his gaze and saw Lindi sleeping.

"You know it's fairly early…" She said mischievously.

"Yeah." He blindly agreed, thinking the conversation was going elsewhere.

"And Lindi usually is knocked out for two or so hours once she's asleep I'm told. All babies and toddlers are like that."

He really didn't know where she was going and from her expression, she knew it. He watched her pick up Lindi gently and put her in a room right next to her bedroom. After a moment, Thrax followed her, not having noticed the room until then. It was shallower in depth, but big enough for a bed, which Grace was laying Lindi on. He half expected the little girl to wake up but she didn't; she just turned over. Grace watched her for a moment and then left the room, slipping her hand into his unexpectedly. She pulled him into the bedroom.

…

"What is this one from?"

Thrax opened an eye to see what Grace was pointing to. A long thin scar ran the length of his forearm. "Jumped off the Subclavian Vein Bridge on a dare when I was a kid."

Her mouth was hanging open. "Did you really? How were you not killed?"

He grinned. "Angled myself just right to land near the Brachiocephalic Tunnel. They said survive in one piece…I managed almost unscathed."

Silence enveloped the room.

"You…were born a virus?"

He shifted and gave her an odd look. "Yeah. I was born a virus…how else would I be here?"

"I don't know." She propped her head up on her hand. "There are so many viruses who are generated in the human labs, shit they cover up from their own society."

He sat up, staring off into space. She did too, timidly, thinking she had insulted him. Then he began to speak. "The cell who gave birth to me died as I was being born. Happens to every host of every virus." He trailed off, long enough she thought he was done talking. "You know at one time…I wasn't like this."

She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Like what?"

"A killer." He was gazing at her, calmly. "It's like a switch was flipped at some point in my life. A brain cell once told me it is hardwired into every nucleus of everyone like me, if you weren't born with the urge to kill, it would eventually come."

"Do you feel the urge now?"

"Only when I've surrounded by idiots."

She laughed and then whacked his arm. "Be serious."

He lost his amusement. "Yes, but I overlook them.

She laid down again. "Half the battle is admitting it." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He sunk down next to her. "Yeah, I suppose it is."

She scooted closer. "You know. There hasn't been a single word or sight from Genix since Cerebellum Hall. Not that I'm complaining."

Thrax didn't answer immediately. "You know it was him in the window Grace. Don't pretend you didn't."

"I suppose I was hoping it wasn't." She grumbled. "Still, there's nothing… If he's running around with Vinícius, then shouldn't he be around?"

"He is around. You just don't see him. Which reminds me. I'm not usually the ordering around type but you shouldn't go to or leave work alone."

"A full-scale entourage? I can handle Genix. I only ever came back at him once physically during a fight, and for a week and a half, everyone knew I had been there."

"No one is going to know _you've been there_ if you run across him this time. He's morphed into something like Vinícius and on rare occasions, cells mutated by viruses can be deadlier than the viruses themselves." He rubbed his face. "Be my frickin' luck that would happen to him."

She propped her head up again. "But Red Death is worse than everyone else…" She gave him a winning smile.

He looked over at her before grabbing her. "Listen you-"

She let out a shriek before laughing and squirming to get away only to have him roll on top of her. After a few laughs, he relaxed and let his head lay near hers.

"Your hands are cold." He murmured in her ear.

"And yours are warm, hot actually."

He snorted. "Well at least one of us is benefiting.

She wrapped an arm around his neck. He was just drifting off to sleep when he heard movement in the next room. "The kid is awake."

Grace blindly reached for her phone. "Two and a half hours. Right on schedule."

He grunted.

"I'll go see to her."

"Don't need to. She's already here." Lindi was standing on his side of the bed.

"Already…?" She turned over to see. "Hey. Awake already?"

Lindi nodded. "I'm hungry."

"Again?" Thrax managed just as Grace said okay

"You need to eat anyways too. I didn't become a nurse just to neglect my job."

He snorted. "Yeah, okay."

She threw his shirt at him jokingly before disappearing with Lindi. This time he wasn't fast enough to catch it.

….

**Cowper's Gland**

**11:47am**

"I'm getting tired of sitting around."

Vinícius watched Spyrah as she rolled her eyes. He grinned and turned to face his newest addition.

"Are you now?" Spyrah stalked forward, beating her partner to addressing the mutated cell. "I'm sorry we forgot to plan out an itinerary of fun for you."

Genix's body, now membrane free, pulsed as her insult sunk in. His hand jerked to do something but Spyrah grabbed it and bent it back.

"You better watch who you try to attack you insignificant worm. Next time I won't be so nice." She shoved him back.

Vinícius had been watching the exchange, his eyes glittering. "Now, now children…we are on the same side, are we not?"

"I don't know about that." Spyrah hissed. "He still stinks."

"You aren't much better bitch."

She started for him, only to have Vinícius hold her back. "We need him my sweet."

"I do not need him." She spat.

His grip turned vice-like. "Let me make myself clearer. _I _need him."

She relaxed slightly, enough for Vinícius to be confident she wasn't going to remove Genix's head.

"For both your information, my plan is going into action very soon."

"And what plan of action is that?" Genix folded his arms, liking the feeling of the spines digging into his other arm. "What if I don't like it?"

Spyrah took a long deep breath in and held it, fighting her urges to defy her master and kill the arrogant piece of crap behind her.

Vinícius strolled forward, leisurely. "Will you like it if you get to deal with the person who stole your girlfriend out from underneath you?"

Genix's jaw cracked loudly. "I suppose I can live with those conditions." He shadowed around the two bacteria. "He's Red Death though…they're harder to kill aren't they?"

Vinícius grinned. "Use your imagination, go to a library." He laughed. "You'll find something. I have full faith in you."

…..

**Two days later**

It had been about an hour and Lindi was still at the slider window staring down at the world beyond. Hart Canyon had been secluded. Here in the Trachea, the world below stretched to darkness, something she had probably never seen before. Finally she left the window and came to the couch where Thrax and Grace were, climbing up to sit between them, closer to Thrax. Leah watched in interest as the little girl leaned into the virus. Her quiet affectionate behavior towards him was starting to become more normal, making him not feel as awkward.

Grace leaned her head back and groaned. "Ugh, I have to work the night shift…"

"Call out." Jones gave her a goofy smile.

She hid her middle finger under her leg so Lindi wouldn't see. "I'm not calling out."

"I can cook something." The cop was undeterred, his blue face lighting up evilly. The two sisters said no simultaneously. "Fine."

Grace sat up. "Suppose I'll go." Before Thrax said anything she said, "and don't worry. Annie is picking me up."

"I wasn't worried."

"Uh-huh." She grabbed her bag. "I get out at 3."

"Have fun," Jones sing-songed after her as she left.

**Later**

After feeding Lindi, as usual it was easy to put her to bed. Thrax briefly wondered how much longer it would be that easy before she started to put up a fight. She climbed into bed on Leah's pullout where Luka had already made her spot. Fiercely independent for a child her age, Thrax let her pull the blankets over her, mostly because a small piece of him still wasn't comfortable with the idea. _She's someone else's kid._ _That someone is dead. _

"Okay kid. Go t-"

"Good night daddy."

His words died somewhere in his throat. She was staring up at him, not expectantly like she was waiting for him to say something back, but more as a child would to a parent.

_Holy. Frickin. Shit. _

Grace's words immediately came back to him.

_"She's not going to remember them Thrax, no matter what happens." Grace argued. "She's at that development stage where certain memories before a certain age will fade and she will eventually get the ability to retain information. I wouldn't be surprised if you stick in her head years from now. She won't remember your face or where she knows you from, but she'll remember your presence." _

As much as he wanted to leave the room, he found he couldn't. The kid wouldn't understand his actions if he did that; but he sure as hell didn't understand hers. He finally mustered enough courage to look back at her but she was asleep. _She's like a damn light switch._

He let his hand rest on her head for a moment. "Night kid."


	15. Chapter 15

Getting Lindi from the daycare wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. The first time Grace had been with him, the second time it was all him. He drifted in cautious, leaning away from the mothers who had their bouncing children on the end of their arms; one she-cell had triplets. Thrax was sure he would have committed suicide if he ever had had biological triplets. Then he was reminded again…if he had offspring, he wouldn't have been around for them; that wasn't how a virus rolled in life.

A few of the she-cells shot him wary looks on their way out but he pretended not to notice as he spotted Lindi. It was the second day of her being in the school and still she was by herself, not socializing with any of the remaining kids. The teacher saw him in the doorway; shuffling her papers together she left them on the desk and went to him.

"Hi." She glanced at Lindi sitting at a table at the far wall. "I wanted to talk to you and Miss Estrogen…" She noticed he was by himself. "-Or just-you." He followed her back into the hallway. "Do you have issues at home putting Lindi to bed?"

Her question caught him off guard. "No…why?"

The she-cell bit her bottom lip. "She will not participate in the time we set aside to get the children to relax. We usually have them pick a spot on the rug and lay down, they all go out like lights…but she stays up and doesn't like to lay down period.

"At first we thought maybe she was hyperactive, but she isn't. She isn't disruptive. I just didn't know if you had the same problem."

He studied the child through the open door. "No. We don't."

"Well, we'll work with her."

He gave a silent nod.

"Let me go get her for you."

He watched as the teacher got Lindi's attention. The child's blank face brightened considerably at seeing him. He noticed the she-cell take note of the behavioral change. He couldn't decipher the woman's thoughts as her eyes flickered to him.

…..

He thought it was him when an unnerved feeling came over him upon entering the apartment, but Lindi being only three, grew tense too, her fingers curling tighter around his shoulder. The door wasn't forced, though nor had it looked like it was tampered with. Nothing was moved that he could immediately pick up on. He set her down and studied his surroundings. Someone had been there. That was when he realized the smell that was hanging in the air faintly. Decay. It wasn't Spyrah's perfume-covered death smell and it wasn't Vinícius either. That left only one other person. He listened hard, trying to hear whether Genix was still in the place. He didn't think so but he had been wrong before.

"Lindi stay here." He drew into the living room. He wouldn't have left her if he couldn't see her but the kitchen and living room were open-concept like Leah's apartment, the only rooms he couldn't see were the two bedrooms and bathroom. Lindi's room was empty as was the bathroom; flicking the bedroom light on fast he saw it was also deserted. Returning to the kitchen he tried to make sense of how the ex-cop would have even been able to gain entry with the doorknobs being changed. He looked at them. _Unless they weren't…_

…

The apartment manager was a stout germ in the virus-protection program according to the paperwork framed above his head. Thrax had waited until Jones walked through Leah's door with groceries before leaving Lindi with him.

"I dunno what yer talkin' about virus."

Thrax didn't answer, preferring to let the germ's inane rambling spike his annoyance so he could make his point clear when he did finally decide to blast him.

"-Quite honestly I should'a evicted both their asses when I sar the state of that apa'tment. So yew can tell _Miss_ _Estrogen_ when yew see her that she ought'a show some gratitude towards me that I even let her back in this compl-" Thrax had enough.

"Shut up." He hissed as the germ squeaked, suddenly finding himself pinned against the wall with his tiny feet dangling. "First of all, do not insult Grace in front of me, understood?" He loosened his grip on the manager's neck slightly so the germ could suck in enough air to answer him.

"Yeep."

Thrax retightened his fingers, feeling the germ wincing and sweating. "Don't worry. My death-dealing finger is on my other hand. Now. Who supposedly replaced those knobs?"

The germ made desperate gestures, telling Thrax he was ready to talk. So the virus dropped him like he was garbage, landing the germ comically on his ass in his chair.

"I'm waiting."

The germ coughed. "There wasn't a replacement of the doorknobs." Something must have passed in the virus's face because the manager wilted. "It wasn't like I didn't go to do it…its just…well…" He trailed off.

"Well what?"

"I got family dude... Yew don't so yew don't get it."

Thrax could feel his irritability rising again at the answer he was getting. He started towards him, feeling no guilt at the feeling of murder coating his thoughts. The germ shoved back in his chair.

"He made me do it!"

Thrax paused. "He?"

The germ bobbed his head quickly. "Threatened my family if I didn't…what was I gonna do? I'm a germ, Immunity isn't gonna take me seriously. I didn't think it would be too big a deal since I knew yew was in there with Miss Estrogen." His eyes drifted to the virus's killer claw. "Please don't kill me."

Thrax rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to kill you." He grabbed the germ by the collar.

….

**Later**

Grace shot Thrax a questioning look as she passed the manager in her doorway screwing in new knobs. When the germ finished, she didn't miss his apprehensive glances the virus's way before disappearing as fast as he could down the hall.

"Should I ask?"

"Ask what?" He brushed by her to return the leftovers of what he was feeding Lindi to the fridge.

Taking that as her answer, she dropped it.

…..

_Brain: East Side _

_9:20pm_

Thrax leaned against the kitchen counter and watched as Grace pulled Luka's food out of the cabinet, the last chore of the night. His eyes felt heavy as she passed him with the food bag. And then all at once he was wide-awake.

"Grace."

She paused and saw his eyes on the dog food bag. "What's wrong?" She asked as he came forward and pulled the bag towards him, studying it. Behind them, Luka whined for her dinner before letting out an impatient 'hurry-up' bark. Thrax ignored the dog's plight and took a whiff.

"Don't feed this to her."

"Why? I just got it."

He took it off the counter, trying to remember where the garbage chute was on that floor. Then he met her eyes. "It's poisoned. I can smell it…toxic waste from probably the rectum."

"What?"

He started for the front door but paused. _Unless…. _He placed the contaminated food above the refrigerator where Luka had no hope of reaching it. "I'll get rid of it tomorrow."

"Why is it contaminated Thrax?" Grace asked, unable to hide her fearful tone.

Thrax glanced down at Luka who was staring longing at the food high above her head. "Because he knows if anything happened to Luka it would kill you."

….

Luka quickly forgot her disappointment at watching her food disappear when she got table scraps instead. Lying in bed, Thrax heard the puppy's stomach gurgle happily in digestion followed by snoring. His eyes found her lying in the small space between him and Grace, on her back with her midair foot occasionally twitching. When he found Genix…

"Maybe we should move back upstairs until this is all over."

Silently, Thrax agreed. If he knew how microbes' minds worked: they always placed value on the highest on the food chain expecting every relationship to be like that. With this mindset, they usually followed like sheep to the every whim of the BOSS. Genix was expecting Thrax to make the decision to stay in the apartment, keep Grace with him on some stupid macho notion that he'd…what? Take Genix on? That wasn't how Thrax operated, not anymore. Sooner or later Genix would get tired of his mind games with Grace and confront Thrax face to face. He just didn't know how long that would be. To be honest, if it was just Thrax he'd stay in the apartment and say 'bring it on', but he had Grace and a little kid one room over to add into his equation of what to do. _And a dog. _Luka's foot pawed the air in REM.

"It's four am and I can't sleep…" Grace grumbled and paused. "I feel like that rhymed."

"Just so you know, it doesn't."

"Smartass." Grace grumbled.

Despite his inner turmoil, he grinned at her answer. He took a breath. "Maybe we should go upstairs now. We can let Luka assault Jones."

"Ooo. That's so evil I love it. And tempting as hell."

Thrax stopped listening upon hearing footsteps. He sat up with lightening speed, jostling Grace who had been resting against him. She sat up with him, fear evident on her face as his claw lit up.

"Thrax…Thrax."

His glowing eyes flickered her way.

"Luka isn't growling."

He took his eyes off the dark doorway to observe the puppy whose stubby tail was gyrating, her rump fat jiggling.

Lindi appeared in the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey." Grace greeted, momentarily looking down to see if Thrax had let his claw cool off. "Are you okay?"

Her thin shoulders shrugged.

"Did you have a dream?"

Lindi's head bobbed.

Grace sighed. "Come here baby," and gestured towards the little girl. After a moment's hesitance, Lindi came forward to Grace's side of the bed. The she-cell lifted her up and set her next to her, making her lay down. Then she grunted. "_Luka._" The puppy had bounced over and stuffed her head under Grace's arm to attempt licking the child.

Thrax considered letting the puppy do her thing but then lit his claw again and waved it towards the dog. Luka yipped happily, Grace and Lindi forgotten, and bounded over to Thrax snuggling as close as she could.

"If this mutt could become one with me, she would." Thrax muttered.

Behind him, Grace snorted.

….

"Aw look, the honeymooners are home."

Grace beat Thrax to replying. "Nah. We decided it wasn't safe to leave you two alone together. You understand." She flashed the cop a winning smile.

"Safe? What does that mean?"

Grace became serious instantly. "Well it looks like we were in time, you both still have your own lips."

"Listen you-"

"I'm late." Leah cut in, holding in a laugh. "I'll be back at twelve. I have a half day."

"Leah girl, don't leave me with them."

"Bye." The older Estrogen sibling shut the front door.

While Grace gave Lindi a bath Thrax filled Jones in on the events from the night before. "Poisoned?" Jones smelled the food bag. "Whew…smells like sh-" The cell cast a warily glance at the partially opened bathroom door. "Poop."

"It's gotten stronger since it's had hours to ferment. Didn't smell like this last night." Thrax took the bag back.

"How did he get in the apartment?" The cop asked, more to himself than Thrax. "Hang on."

…..

The building manager let out a high-pitched squeak upon seeing Thrax at his door.

" 'ey Vern." Jones pushed in, oblivious to the germ's plight. "We need to see your surveillance footage from yesterday afternoon to night."

"S-surveillance? B-b-but that'll take all day-"

"Good." Thrax passed him, making him jump. "You're in luck. We have all day."

…

It was a good hour and a half of Jones commentating on various neighbors and other tenants as they passed by Grace's closed door on the screen. Vern hadn't said much since turning on the TV's; making Thrax slightly suspicious that the germ knew more than he was letting on. Finally there was movement, coming from the left stairwell. A bulky concealed figure emerged and walked purposely towards Grace's door, pulling out a key. Then the figure paused and looked up directly at the camera, its face covered as well. Before any of them knew it, the feed died.

"What the hell?" Thrax sat up straighter. "Tell me there's another goddamn camera that works on that floor."

"There is." Vern trembled. He pointed a fat finger at another camera one Genix had missed. On screen, cell-turned germ unlocked the door easily and disappeared inside.

Jones growled lowly to himself. "Well we know what stairwell and approximately what area of the building he came from and we know he was there. I need a copy of this ASAP."

Vern didn't reply.

"You okay dude? You don't look too good."

The germ must have felt Thrax's piercing gaze on him because he leaned away. "Yew can see more."

"Huh?" Jones sat frozen. "What do you mean I can see more?" The cop paused. "Are you telling me-Vern…are there cameras in her apartment?"

The germ's bottom lip trembled. A sudden explosive rage that even took himself by surprise, ignited within Thrax. He didn't remember grabbing the germ, but he did eventually become aware of Jones trying to separate them.

"Thrax! Let him GO! You're choking him!"

Thrax dropped Vern. "Good." His eyes landed on the choking heap. "You're lucky the cop is here. Otherwise I'd do this body a favor."

Jones stared at him, an odd expression on his face. Thrax didn't understand it until he began to calm down. Wary. The cop was wary of him.

_Probably showed a bit of my old self just now…_

"How long have you known?" He forced himself to ignore Jones and focused on Vern who had pulled himself to his feet behind Jones using him as a protective wall.

"I didn't know…n-n-not until y-yesterday when he threatened me for the k-k-key." Clearly frightened, Vern reached around Jones and turned on another monitor, after a few scrolls through a list of feeds, this one showed the inside of Grace's home. Luckily Luka had spent the day with Leah who worked from home. The camera gave perfect angle to the kitchen, living room and part of the bedroom and also gave a clear view of Genix pausing by Luka's food bag and then fishing something out of a pocket and dumping the contents of what ever he had into the bag. The ex-cop shook the bag around and then placed it exactly where he had found it. The three watched as Genix drifted around the living space, pausing by the room Lindi was sleeping in; he disappeared inside before emerging a minute later and going into the bedroom. He returned even quicker than he had out of Lindi's room and after pausing by a hoodie Grace hadn't hung up and smelling it much to Thrax's disgust, left.

"I need a copy." Jones repeated. "Get on it." He pulled out his cell phone in the same breath speed dialing.

"Yeah, get me a secured conference line to Vessel and Veins. Hurry up."


	16. Chapter 16

_-Today the Colonic Administration released a statement about the rectum disaster that occurred just 48 hours ago. Citizens of Frank are not to panic as occasional loose bowel movements can happen without warning. However Cerebellum Hall is looking into the matter and is in close communication with the Hypothalamus Division to rule out any possible problems for the near future… _

Leah thought Colonic would object to the TV being turned off mid-report but on the contrary he appeared relieved as Grace set the remote down. _He's tired…we all are._ She was thankful Lindi wasn't high-maintenance. Thrax and Grace lucked out with her. Leah had seen plenty of children Lindi's age, older and younger, all of who whined for the dumbest things and were purposely the center of attention. All Lindi wanted was companionship, even if it was silent, which was good because that was all any of them had the gumption for. _She's getting gipped._

Colonic was rubbing his eyes. "We didn't say anything about the _loose bowel movements._ That was all Stoma…he loves the media and they love the gossip."

"Doesn't matter though." Grace murmured, her voice low and her tone tired. "If Frank is having diarrhea at all, that's not good. Vinícius needs to be found."

"What I don't get-" Jones paused shooting Lindi a look, seemingly satisfied she wasn't paying attention. "-is why he's drawing it out? If you're gonna take on a body, just do it."

"He's enjoying it, _obviously…."_ Grace snipped. "What I want to know is where is Drix?"

"Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "Really Ozzy?"

"Drips." Thrax had stayed quiet until then, saying nothing most of the night except for a grunt or two of acknowledgement to a yes or no question asked of him.

"OH. Drips…right." The blood cell paused. "I told you, he's vacationing on the Glu-"

Thrax quickly glanced down to see what Lindi was doing. She was asleep for once. "-The ass." He interrupted.

Grace's dour mood cracked a little, then she sobered. "Still he can't be in no-man's land. He's has to have heard the news. I can't believe Charlie hasn't made you go get him."

"Well Gracie-" Jones flashed her a big smile. "-EVERYONE needs a vacation."

"Not when the whole world is going to hell."

Colonic looked thoughtful. "I'd reel him in Osmosis. Go tomorrow."

Jones appeared like he was about to argue but then visibly relented. He glanced at Thrax. "Wanna take a road trip?"

…

_Enroute to Gluteus Maximus _

_8:36am_

The two didn't say much as they drove towards the butt muscles of Frank. As they neared the exit, the road started to get a little bumpy.

"Fatty deposits." Jones offered as an explanation to the shitty road conditions.

Thrax leaned his head out the window and observed indeed the fat deposits, congealing and smoothing out under the thin membrane road as they passed.

"-Should'a been here a few months ago…this place was darn near impassable."

He didn't know why but Thrax had never been able to watch guts, actual guts without feeling a level of queasiness. _Strange considering who I am. _

He forgot his wave of nausea when the road suddenly went up and then he found himself staring down a large hill, with the road gently curving far below them. _Holy shit._

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights."

The virus's glare was enough to shut Jones up who laughed.

….

A few wrong turns and some under-his-breath muttering, the blood cell finally managed to find the resort called The Gluteus. Thrax waited, leaning against the car while Jones tried to call the Precinct to tell them they landed.

"Guess Gracie was right…"

"What?"

The cell shoved his phone back into his coat pocket. "No man's land. No service." He jerked his head towards the entrance. "Shall we?"

The clients inside immediately trained their gazes on him the moment they walked through the door. _Great._ Jones was either oblivious or ignored the attention. Thrax tried, but his fight or flight response was making a "hair-raising" feeling creep on the back of his neck.

"Can I help you?" A well-groomed, well-dressed cell stood at the front desk, his expression full of neutral politeness. Then his eyes strayed to the cop's partner. "Um. I'm sorry to have to say this but we have a no virus policy here. We have many wealthy clients who-"

"Relax." Jones cut the cell off, pulling his badge loose. "FPD Precinct 13. He's with me."

The cell took the badge gingerly like he was afraid of contamination with Thrax so close. "Well Mr. Jones…. does he have papers?"

The cell's delay to respond answered the agent's question. For his credit, Jones was quick to recover. Thrax had been about to tell Jones to forget it, he'd wait outside but the cell beat him to it. "Listen Tom Colonic wants him here with me. I'm picking up a friend of mine and we'll be outta here."

At first the agent didn't seem like he was going to budge but then he sniffed. "What is the client's name?"

…..

The inner working of the resort was in stark contrast to the rest of Frank as most of the host was still in repair from Phlegmming's terms as mayor. Everything was clean and shiny from polish.

"Room 3974 Sir." The model-like assistant turned to face them in front of a door. A graceful hand slid a card into the door lock to open it and then she asked if they needed anything else.

"Nah, that's all. Thanks."

She inclined her head and her eyes strayed to Thrax for half a second before she turned and left the hallway.

"Shall we?" Jones stopped Thrax from entering. "I should probably go first…he might try to blast you again."

They entered the room; a quick recon showed the three rooms were empty. "Where the hell is he?" Jones griped. "Not like the guy is super talkative or the life of the party."

Thrax snapped his fingers at him and pointed outside. Coming to his side, the cell saw what he was referring to.

"Ah-ha."

…

"Yo Drips!"

The large pill's tranquil far-off expression turned immediately to annoyance. "It's Drix Osmosis." He sat up straighter, his flow of bubbles spiraling out in a more agitated manner. "What are you doing…here?" His mouth dropped open at the sight of Thrax, his eyes bugging slightly.

Thrax only held his stare for a moment and then he looked away, unfazed, to study the surroundings.

Drix got out of his modified chair. "What is going on? Why is he here? _How _is he here? Why are you with him…so _relaxed_?"

"Oh him? We're chill…all good."

"All good?" Drix was staring at Thrax again, his focused attention starting to get to the virus. "_All good?_ He almost killed us."

"Dude." Jones pushed his sunglasses up slightly so he could rub his eye. "Isn't there like a TV around here or something?"

"No." The pill sounded indignant at the sheer idea. "This is a remote resort where the clients can go and not be bombarded by the media."

"Really?" Jones finally looked around. "Damn…not even a newspaper? Drips my man, we gotta talk."

"Drix." The pill automatically corrected, his eyes still on Thrax. "I can't believe you."

"What?"

"You're with him… like _with him._ Did you drive the whole way here with him in _your car_?"

"Yeah." Jones glanced at Thrax. "What do you think he did? Fly?"

Drix didn't appreciate the humor. "That isn't funny Jones."

"I thought it was."

Thrax finally had enough. "Do you two mind? How about we get back on topic instead of discussing me."

"Oh? And what topic would that be?" Drix asked, sarcasm dripping heavily in his tone.

Thrax fixed him with an icy glare. "I'm sorry who are you again?"

Drix bristled. "I think you darn well know who I am. Maybe I should-" _hemhem _"-Ice you for real this time and not be so ridiculously off target."

"Okay, okay… break it up ladies." Jones stepped between them, knowing how stupid he must look separating the two who were both taller than him.

"Maybe I will fly home Jones. I may not be able to control my actions."

"NO you are not. Drix get your crap together and check out. Colonic said he'd reimburse you for the remaining days. I'll explain everything on the way."

…

"Hantavirus?"

Thrax tried to decipher the pill's emotions without the luxury of seeing his face. He could have been able to figure it out if the giant red and yellow floating box had any feeling in his tone. He sat back in his seat, preferring to stew rather than think harder.

"Yeah…Thrax knew-knows him."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"My feelings aren't going to be hurt if you keep your lame-ass sarcastic comments to yourself Bubble-Boy."

Jones snorted into his cup and managed almost immediately to turn it into a cough, though it was too late.

"They aren't lame. They're simply true statements to the asinine fact that you are even here in this vehicle with us."

"You know you aren't as smart as you make yourself sound."

"Virus-" Drix twisted around to face him in the backseat, making the roof of the car contort with him as the vehicle stretched tightly over his enormous frame.

"Whoa whoa, hey! Remember what I said… I don't want you hurting my ride." Jones's narrowly avoided a car in front of them as his attention deviated to his passenger. "She can barely handle you now as it is. So face front and don't make any sudden moves until we're home."

"For god sake's Jones." Thrax's red membrane face was several shades paler as he watched the almost-rear-ended victim of the blood cell shaking his fist out the window. "Can you watch where the hell you're goin'?"

"Hey." The cell looked at him in his rear-view mirror. "If you survived a cup of alcohol, you'll survive a car accident."

Thrax shot him a glare. "That isn't the point."

"You're absolutely right. If you wind up in a hospital it's time away from Grace."

It took almost all of his willpower to not throttle the cell. Forget the fiery claw, he had enough strength to snap the cop's neck in two. The cell did not know how lucky he was being a part of Grace's life. Otherwise he might have killed him by now. He took a relaxing deep breath and closed his eyes, making himself forget he was stuck in a two-hour car ride with two of the most infuriating people he's had to deal with since his botched take-down of Frank. _They are better company than the idiots I recruited at the Zit._ His eyes opened. He remembered the Zit now. _Bad-Buddha-Shakin'-pick-a-nosis…._ His eyes moved to the back of the cop's head. _I'm still surrounded by idiots-correction an Idiot. _

…

_North Mole Daycare_

_Pickup time_

_1:05pm_

Lindi sat with her back to the high fence boxing in the backyard of the daycare, doodling in the dusty pollen that had somehow made its way down to the left shoulder. A figure came out of the school building, pausing to look around and then walked towards a teacher. Lindi watched as the two spoke and then the teacher scan the yard. The she-cell waved to the figure and the two of them made their way towards her.

"Lindi." The teacher-Miss Alveoli leaned down on her knees slightly. "Are you ready to leave? Where's your bag?"

"Leave?" Lindi looked at the woman next to the teacher.

"Yes. Sofia is here to take you home."

Lindi stayed where she was. She didn't know a Sofia and she didn't know this woman.

"She's always been a little shy." The woman-Sofia said, her face warm and friendly, but there was something else lurking in her expression. Lindi just knew she didn't like it. Her eyes slid behind the two women again, looking and hoping to see Thrax or Grace.

"I want to wait for Grace and Thrax."

Miss Alveoli got the look adults gave to little kids who were being difficult. "They're both working Lindi. Grace asked Sofia to come get you. Come now, get your stuff."

"No."

The teacher stifled an exasperated sigh. "Lindi don't be difficult. Come on."

Frustration hit the little girl hard. She was telling the woman what she wanted. She never told anyone what she wanted. Why wasn't the teacher listening? _I want my mommy._

Defeated, she stood up slowly and grabbed her bag. Sofia smiled again.

…

_North Mole Daycare_

_1:10pm_

Grace cursed out a coffee-clutching group of mothers who all refused to move even after seeing her trying to park. She had borrowed Annie's car, preferring to arrive at her destination on her time. Unfortunately every cell and their 29 family members were out and constantly getting in her way between the hospital and the daycare.

"Idiots." She muttered as she entered the school. Pausing at the daycare door she saw Miss Alveoli shuffling papers together and putting them in her briefcase. There were no children in the room. She lightly knocked.

"Hey. I'm sorry for being late. Traffic was horrendous."

She didn't understand they other she-cell's expression as the woman stared at her. "Did you want to talk to me?" The woman finally asked, confusion in her voice.

"Not really." Grace knew it sounded rude but she immediately found she didn't care. "I'm here to get Lindi."

More silence.

"Lindi was picked up by your friend Miss Estrogen."

Grace lost all train of thoughts. "Excuse me?"

"Your friend-Sofia, picked up Lindi already."

She felt a painful chill hit her as the woman's words sank in. "I don't know a Sofia." She heard herself say. "Are you telling me you let her go with someone without _a note?_"

"She had a note, your signature was on it." The woman dug around her pile of papers and then pulled something out.

On autopilot, Grace moved into the room and took the paper. It was a note of authorization for pickup. And her signature was on the bottom. _My signature._

"Oh my god."


	17. Chapter 17

Thrax thought he was about to lose it over Drix's hour long humming when rapid beeps from text messages started firing from Jones's phone. _Back in civilization, thank god._

"Are you going to look at those?" Drix asked, mirroring Thrax's question as voicemail tones added to the text messages.

"Drix my man, you've been away from the real world for so long, did you forget the Hands-Free Rule while driving?"

"Then give the phone to one of us so we can shut the damn phone off."

"Profanity is not necessary in this situation."

Thrax ignored the pill.

"Fine, fine, fine." Jones theatrically handed the phone over to Drix.

Silence ensued for a few moments as the pill looked over the cop's phone. Thrax was just happy the beeping stopped.

"Who is Lindi?"

Her name grabbed his attention immediately. "What about Lindi?" He sat forward trying to see the phone screen.

"None of your concern Virus."

Instant rage built up. His claw lit up, this time he didn't care. "You either tell me what the message is about Pill, or I'm going to make you a melted puddle on Jones's seat."

"Lindi lives with him. He takes care of her. Thrax put that away!" Jones attempted to diffuse the situation. "What is it?"

"_She lives with him?_ Is that even legal?"

"Drips!"

"It's from Grace. She says Lindi is missing."

"What?" Thrax didn't hear him right, he couldn't have.

The girl is missing from school. She went to get her and she wasn't there. It says that someone forged her signature and picked her up."

_Spyrah._

"Shit." Jones began driving faster.

…..

_Cowper's Gland_

_2:29pm_

The room was dark and damp; Lindi just pulled her knees closer to her chin as she sat in the corner. The woman who had called herself Sofia had altered her features to retrieve her and now she relaxed what ever gave her that ability. Pure white, red eyes and a malicious sneer. The bacteria drifted towards her.

"Don't worry. We'll let you go as soon as a certain someone comes to visit us."

Apparently the woman thought Lindi was stupid due to her age. But since living with Grace and Thrax, her intellect had surpassed the normal range for a four year old.

"Thrax."

The bacteria cocked her head. "Yes," she agreed. "He'll return to us and you can go on your merry way."

"He's not going to join you. You are a bad person."

Spyrah seemed amused at the little girl's choice of words. "We'll see."

A bang from a door slamming shut announced the return of Vinícius and Genix, the latter looking shittier than he did when he left earlier. _The metamorphosing was almost complete. About time too, I'm sick of looking at his ugly mug._

"How's the brat?"

A split second strange expression came over the female's features and then she had the usual sneer.

Vinícius laughed. "Be careful my young inexperienced friend. Spyrah has a soft spot for children. You would do well to not insult one in front of her."

Genix tsked. "What's she gonna do?"

Spyrah moved fast, grabbing the insolent morphing cell by the chin. "I'll pull your innards out slowly, that's what I'll do. And don't think it's a empty threat you insignificant worm."

"Let go of me bitch. Or we'll find out what my new abilities are."

She let go, watching a smirk spread across Genix's face.

"That's what I thought bitch_._"

She kicked hard, landing him on the ground paralyzed in pain from the direct connection to his crotch area.

"That's what I thought…_bitch._"

Vinícius snorted, his diseased eyes lit in malice and delight. "Told you." The two wandered away from the prone cell. Lindi watched them go, unsure of whether to stay where she was or follow the two. She looked at Genix and saw he was staring at her in unveiled hatred amidst the pain. She made her decision. Despite them being evil and obviously violent criminals, she felt safer with them then with the cell laying on the ground staring at her. She got up and followed them.

…

_FPD: Precinct 13_

_3:45pm_

The trio walked into a slammed precinct. Even though Thrax had dreamed most of the way back home about killing the Pill in a variety of different ways, he was grudgingly thankful Drix was there as he created a wide berth through the sea of officers.

Jones knocked on the chief's door. "Hey chief, we got something to tell-" He stopped talking when he noticed Leah and Colonic. "Oh."

The chief sighed. "Come in Jones and you two. Shut the door." Once the door was shut he continued. "Grace came here immediately."

"Where is she?"

"The quarantine cell."

"Excuse me? The what?"

"She tried to leave twice to go find Lindi." Leah explained softly. "They had to."

Colonic was watching Thrax. "Do you have any idea where they could possibly be?"

"Don't you think if I did, we wouldn't be having this problem right now?"

"I'm just asking-we have to rule everything out…where are you going?"

"To see Grace." Thrax said shortly before disappearing out of the office.

….

**Grace's POV**

To a point I didn't blame Boon bear hugging me and putting me in a cell I had no hopes of escaping from. But still, I wanted to get my ass out there. Every wasted second, minute our chances-my chances of finding Lindi were diminishing. I cursed myself for the millionth time about not pushing Thrax into getting a phone. I had no way of reaching him except through Ozzy who wasn't answering his frickin' phone. I felt like throwing mine. It had an indestructible case supposedly so it would survive the impact; in the end I put it next to me on the hard bed.

Voices broke the silence. _Probably Tom or Leah._ I sat back and waited. I was surprised when the door opened and it was Thrax instead. I leaped off the bench.

"You're here…"

He nodded mutely. Then he spoke. "I promised them you wouldn't try to leave again if they let you out of here."

"They're wasting time!" I snapped, not mad at him.

"That's Immunity for you." He came forward, one of his arms curving around my back to make me walk with him back to the bench.

I couldn't think of anything to say and then I said her name. "It was Spyrah wasn't it." It wasn't a question.

His golden yellow eyes twitched. "Yes."

"Is she going to hurt her?"

"No."

"No?" That answer didn't compute for some reason.

He shifted his weight. "Spyrah has a thing for children. Always has."

"She kills bodies."

He nodded. "I know. It's more like out of sight, out of mind. But if she's physically in charge of a kid, she's-" He paused. "-nurturing."

He sounded sincere enough. I decided to trust his judgment and hoped Lindi was okay.

….

_Later_

_4:12pm_

_We come to you live with breaking news. Cerebellum Hall has just issued what humans call an Amber Alert. For our viewers who are unsure of what an Amber Alert means: when a child is abducted and believed to be in a situation of severe harm an Amber Alert is issued to help authorities find the missing. The Amber Alert today is for four-year-old Lindi Helix. She is a red blood cell, approximately the height of a medium sized mailbox and green eyes. _A picture flashed on screen. _If anyone knows of Lindi's whereabouts or has seen anything out of the ordinary in their community, you are encouraged to call Immunity at the number below. We will return with any possible updates and rebroadcast this story…_

Upon seeing the news anchor relaying Lindi's disappearance it really hit Grace hard that Lindi was gone. Exhausted as the last of her adrenaline shot wore off, she reached sluggishly into her coat pocket to grab another one. A large slender hand encased hers. "Adrenaline is illegal kid. You know that."

"Only if you are caught."

A slight smile spread across the virus's face before winking out. He sat down next to her. Feeling her eyes begin to close, she moved towards him and rested her head against his shoulder. In response he wrapped an arm around her and listened while her breathing became even.

**Thrax's POV**

As if on cue, once Grace fell asleep so did my arm. I wanted to badly move it but didn't want to run the risk of waking her up. So I dealt with it, ignoring the tingling. I decided to give Immunity another hour, possibly two. If they didn't have their shit together _I_ was going to leave and find Lindi myself. Chances were I'd find her a hell of a lot faster than the cops could ever hope to find someone; any searching time slower than my time was not good enough. If I had to I wouldn't think twice about razing the body to the ground until I found her, I wouldn't kill Frank. But the human would be miserable until Lindi was home.

With the power of suggestion, I felt my own eyelids grow heavy. I eyed the bench in the cell before standing and picking up Grace. I laid her down near the wall where she stretched in her sleep and then grimaced at the cold bench. I laid down next to her and draped my coat over us. It was big enough to cover both of us. Grace rolled to face me, putting her head against my arm

"We'll find her kid. I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

**POV of Grace**

The white wash wall of the quarantine cell came into focus slowly as I woke up. Groaning to myself I shifted feeling the heaviness of Thrax's coat still on me. For a split second I thought back to when Leah and I had dragged him out to get some clothes, he had refused to part with his coat even with his memories in shambles, he had the attachment to it. The woman who had taken it and repaired it did an awesome job even she had been impressed.

Looking around for the coat's owner I found I was alone. I pushed it off me completely and sat up, pulling my hair out of my face and then made a beeline for the door. I had to stand on my toes to see out the window. I could barely make out Corporal Nail. _Picking his nose of all things. Why am I not surprised? _I rapped on the door and earned a blank look from him. Maybe that was why he had been Corporal for the past five years with no hope of moving up in the ranks. I hit the door more forcefully until he visibly sighed and unlocked the door.

"Where's Thrax?" I lost no time asking.

Nail shrugged. "Went upstairs I guess."

I tried to go around him but he blocked me. "The chief said-"

"I don't give a damn what Charlie said, get the hell out of my way Nail or I'll make you get out of my way."

The cop gulped and immediately moved.

…

The station was in disarray, cops all falling over each other practically. Germs not yet booked were all handcuffed together and sat along the furthest wall. I looked for Jones and found him almost immediately next to Drix by the conference room door.

"Ozzy!"

Jones turned to see me. His expression something I couldn't read.

"What's wrong?" I asked but didn't need an explanation from him. The conversation inside the room clued me in pretty fast. Of all people Brad Stoma was there, confronting Tom with Charlie nearby.

"You really did it this time Colonic." Stoma was saying. Tom merely watched him silent. "You had several chances to complete your duty to this body and all several times you failed!"

"Is that so?" Tom finally said.

Stoma's eyes looked like they were about to pop.

I noticed Leah on the other side of Drix. "What's going on?" I whispered.

"Going on?!" I glanced up to see Stoma glaring at me. He shot Leah a look. "Your child sister I presume…?"

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"I'll deal with you in a moment Estrogen."

"No. You can deal with me now." I pushed passed Jones with Leah hissing my name. "You have something you want to say Stoma?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." He faced me. "That criminal-that virus of yours stole a police cruiser."

I found myself looking at Tom. "What?"

"Since this Precinct seems to be riding the thin line of corruption I've sent out a message to the other precincts to be on the lookout for a FPD Precinct 13 cruiser."

His words were pissing me off. "Maybe if Immunity had gotten their shit together several hours ago he wouldn't have stolen a car. He did it because-!"

"I don't give a rat's ass what the virus did it for. And when those other Immunity precincts catch up with that germ, they are going to pump that vehicle with so much cytokine there won't be anything left to collect."

Shock gripped me for half a second before my anger got the best of me. "He's done more for this body in the last month than you have done in two years."

It was out before I knew it and I didn't care. Stoma's face turned rudy, something that gave me satisfaction.

"You would do well by keeping your opinions to yourself Miss Estrogen."

"Truth hurts."

He sneered and then stormed out, pushing past Ozzy and Drix.

A moment of silence hung between us. Then I found myself gazing at Tom. "When did he steal the car?"

….

**POV of Thrax**

I didn't feel the least bit apologetic towards stealing the cruiser. It had been easy too. Knocked out the parking lot guard and went to the first cruiser I could find that was unlocked. I needed a functioning vehicle, not a damaged one. Plus I didn't want to be saddling with a debt of damaged FPD property when I was finished with this whole thing.

My first course of action was disconnecting the dispatch radio; I didn't need to listen to base yelling at me. My second act was melting the GPS under the steering wheel. All Immunity were the same, predicable. Humans mounted the GPS's in their engines; Immunity mounted theirs under the wheel because it was closer to the nucleus of the car.

As I turned onto the main road I had a moment of misgivings. I knew Grace was going to be mad at me for leaving without her, but it was better this way. Like she had said, I'm hardier than the cells. Even if she had managed to hitch the ride with me, I would have found a way to dump her off on a street corner, a safe street corner. I didn't need to worry about her too. I preferred to have my attention solely on one individual. And when I found that person, the ones who took her where going to wish they had never crossed me. I knew unlike Immunity why Vinícius and Spyrah had spent all this time hiding and only occasionally confronting me. They talked big words both of them, but when it came down to it they were scared of me. Genix was the stupid one. I knew he had been itching to have a go at me ever since he figured out Grace gravitated to me. And lucky for me and unfortunate for him, I wasn't going to be taken by surprise again with a shot of cytokine. I had to be somewhat careful though. I still didn't know what sort of ability he had acquired since Vinícius infecting him.

I stuck to the back roads, something telling me to stay off the main drags and good thing too when the regular radio began to buzz lowly. I turned it up. _Shit. _It was a news anchor giving the evening report and one of the breaking stories was a FPD cruiser being stolen and for citizens to be alert as other Immunity precincts were on the lookout. _They couldn't have tipped off the news could they? Sure Vessel may be annoyed one of his cars was out on the road without an officer and Colonic might even be pulling a nutty, but for god sakes…they know why I'm doing this._

All apprehension faded when a familiar voice came on air. Stoma was painting me to be a dangerous criminal out to do serious harm.

I was only going to do harm if it came down to it and nothing else. I wouldn't kill Frank, but the human would have a tough couple of hours ahead of him most likely..

I paused at a deserted intersection, unsure of which way to go. Then something struck me. The body in Philly-what was his name? Al? Alan? I couldn't remember, Vinícius had made a comment then about how he liked to stay by the groin, had said it made it easier for a smooth exit if need be. The free time during the Philly incident had been spent in the Cowper Gland.

_Gotcha. _

…..

_Cowper Gland_

_6:15pm_

The gland was abandoned, the roads more fucked up then I had seen in a lot of places. No doubt on Colonic's list of things to do. I parked the car just outside the gland's perimeters so to not draw attention to myself. Quietly I got out and moved around the dilapidated buildings, listening closely. Every house and old business establishment, which there were only five total was quiet, no sign of life. I was beginning to curse myself when I heard indistinct voices. Correction: one voice. I carefully looked out from behind a building and saw none other than Genix bitching to himself, kicking debris out of his way. The ex-cop looked shittier than the time I had seen him clearly at Cerebellum Hall. I understood now why he had been able to bend his neck so far over according to Grace. Ligaments and tendons stretched over his neck muscles, the way his head swiveled told me he had far greater range in motion with his head than he did as a T-cell. _Fucking A._ He also had spines jutting off his forearms, a natural weapon made from what was left of his membrane. He could do some serious damage if he knew the potential or if he had been shown. However the odds of Vinícius and Spyrah showing him anything that could allow him to get one over on them was slim.

As I inched in the direction he had appeared from I wondered how the cell had ever made it through the police academy. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings at all. Maybe the transition fried a bit of his nucleus. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and settle for collateral damage of his IQ due to metamorphosing. Then I remembered he had laid a hand on Grace and tried to poison Luka with the worst contaminant you could find inside a body. Then I lost all sympathy. Perhaps I'd make his death painful after all. I guess it would have to depend if I found Lindi before or after. Was it bad I was hoping I'd have the confrontation with Genix before I found her? I slipped into a nearby building to avoid the still muttering cell-turned germ. With nowhere to go but up, I climbed the stairs quietly and found myself in a room that had been clearly lived in. I turned to leave through the door to my left when I saw something shift in the corner. I drew towards it slowly, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. The figure sat up and watched me come.

"Thrax?"

I felt some of the pent up stress leave me. She got up and went to me, slightly unsure.

"Hey kid." I put my hand out to her, which she hesitantly took. Once her fingers closed around my palm, the size difference between us absurd, she relaxed and leaned into me.

"They know you are coming."

I had heard a noise and was studying the door across from us. "I know." I hunched down to her level. "There is a cruiser Lindi, outside. I'm going to get you downstairs and then I want you to go to the car and use the radio to call the police where Jones is. Do you think you can do that?"

She watched me and nodded. "But I want to stay with you."

"I have some things I need to do. But I'll come for you when I'm done." Inwardly I was a little impressed with how much she had grown mentally. I didn't know much about cell development but I was banking on the suspicion she was accelerating quicker than most her age. _What kind of cells had her parents been?_

I stood up. "Come." I took her down the stairs I had climbed and paused at the front door, trying to see through the crack if Genix was still around. I didn't see or hear him. It took less time than I had thought to reach the cruiser. Opening the door I had her move to the passenger side as I reconnected the radio. I picked up the microphone and showed her how to use it. Having hit the buttons a few times causing a jump in radio static, a voice immediately came on, feminine.

"Hello?"

I didn't answer and instead handed it to Lindi. "Tell them you are in the Cowper Gland. Can you remember that?"

She nodded.

"And don't open these doors for anyone other than me or Immunity. If someone comes, shut the radio off and hide. I'll be back."

She nodded again and I got out.

"You promise?"

I paused half way to shutting the door, looking at her. As if she knew I was confused as to her meaning, she clarified. "You promise to come back."

I immediately thought of her dead parents. One of them must have told her they'd be back to get her and obviously failed on their promise though not by their own fault. I found myself looking at the ground.

"I'm not going to promise you that kid." My head screamed at me to not make eye contact with her but reluctantly I did anyway. She stared back at me impassive. "I don't want to break a promise to you."

She studied me quietly for a few seconds and then nodded. I took a breath and pushed all emotions to the far corners of my brain. Emotions got you killed. I shut the car door.

…..

Thrax moved silently, the action easy for him. He didn't have a clue as to how close Vinícius and Spyrah were to him but he'd be kidding himself if he thought they were still ignorant of his presence. The house he had found Lindi in was coming into view when he heard rapid movement behind him. _Idiot._ He took a few more steps to act like he had no idea Genix was charging him and then he sidestepped, yanking the morphed cell into a headlock.

"I don't care what Vinícius turns you into, you'll always be second best to El Muerte Rojo." He let go of the ex-cop roughly, taking satisfaction in Genix stumbling.

Genix sneered. "That so? You do know you're just a rebound right? To Grace."

Thrax snorted. "You honestly think she still has interest in you after you've stalked her and tried to kill her dog?"

The former cell growled lowly. "Never did like that waste of RNA."

"That's unfortunate."

"Shut up!" Genix snapped.

Despite the situation Thrax suppressed a smile. "This isn't about her. This is about you and me." He half pointed to himself and the ex-cop. "You've waited a long time cop to-what was it? Can me?"

"Yes I have. -Cuz if I can't have her then I'm sure as hell not going to lose her to a no-good virus like you."

Thrax finally looked Genix in the face, all amusement-fake and real, gone. "You lost her way before me."

Genix let out an animalistic snarl and closed the distance in a surprising burst of speed, his limbs were wildly out of sync but yet some how still made contact with Thrax who found he had only slight trouble keeping up with the blocks. He finally saw an opportunity and took it, roundhouse kicking the germ away from him. Not expecting the counter attack Genix fell in a heap. Taking a breath he slowly walked towards him. Thrax had thought a lot recently about what method he wanted to pursue for ending the existence of the miserable piece of shit laying in front of him. Burning seemed too quick. Snapping his head from his shoulders too painless. Nothing else had come to mind so he settled for what he did best, what he was built for. His left hand grew hotter as his index finger glowed dangerously red.

He had been about to flick his hand over the back of Genix's neck when he was brought up short by the ex-cop starting to laugh. He knew he should ignore the laughing and end the asshole for good but morbid interest stopped him.

"You can kill me as easily as I can kill you virus."

Several costly seconds screwed Thrax and the horrible part was-he knew it just as it all unfolded. Genix spun around swiped him across the middle, leaving deep furrows in his membrane, maddeningly reopening the scar that Vinícius had given him at Cerebellum Hall. _Fuck._ His fight and flight response being the only thing saving him, he jerked backwards as Genix tried to get another scrape in. The ex-cop just missed. Immediately Thrax began a rundown in his head of where he could go to get away from the germ so he could burn his injury closed. He'd only need a second. He had just dodged another vicious attack from Genix's claws that seemed to be growing longer when his legs suddenly collapsed on him. The frigid pain was back and somehow worse than the first time when Vinícius stabbed him. Genix just smirked.

"Problems _El Muerte Rojo_?"

_Not now damnit!_

Genix strolled forward, each step making another weight of dread land in Thrax's chest. If he didn't get the fuck up Genix was going to kill him and it wouldn't be hard for the ex-cop with Thrax's inner flame rapidly disappearing. He could already feel the iciness spreading upwards.

"What do you think? I'm like you." Genix was enjoying himself. _Pompous asshole._ "Well not completely like you. I'm the opposite of you. You dance in fire I skate on ice. Guess it was good timing for me to get the upper hand huh? Think about it. One slice from either of us to each other and we'd both be fucked."

The ice was creeping over his shoulders and beginning their spiral down his arms towards his hands while a different patch of ice worked its way up his spine towards his head. _It's paralyzing me._


	19. Chapter 19

_FPD: Precinct 13_

_6:45pm-Same time_

Amoriah finally decided to go retrieve her energy shot from her locker. She didn't want to, Vessel and Veins were rounding everyone up to begin going door-to-door as there had been several tip offs of that Hantavirus and his woman around town. Personally Amoriah thought it was a ruse, something to keep Immunity busy. She even mentioned it to Veins. The T-cell had watched her for a moment from his desk.

_"I know," he had sighed. "I do too but if we don't treat it like its real and it is real, we could get in serious trouble." _

_She studied him for a moment. "Is he going to get in trouble?"_

_ Veins looked up from his paperwork. _

_ "Thrax."_

_ Her commander watched her, silent. Then. "You think he shouldn't for committing grand theft auto, from a police station no doubt?"_

_ She felt heat rise in her cheeks. "You know why he did it Freddy. He didn't do it for a joyride." She shifted uncomfortable. "He probably can find Lindi a hell of a lot faster than us." _

_ A flicker of amusement across her boss's face made her wait for his answer. _

_ "I think I can overlook the unauthorized taking of a Immunity vehicle, this once."_

_ She smiled and turned to leave._

_ "As long as there aren't any scratches on it!" He called after her. _

She was going to get her energy shot, passing Denny and hoping he didn't launch into another spiel of something she didn't care about, when the radio next to him buzzed in static. The monitor next to the device lit up, signaling the transmission was coming from squad car #21. _The car Thrax took._ Without hesitation she grabbed the microphone.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"What's the location of that car?"

"I don't know." Denny started to go back to his magazine.

She yanked it out from under his arm. "Then find out!"

She had just started to turn away when the radio squawked again. "Hello?" It was a little girl's voice. She spun around looking for Jones.

"Ozzy!"

He glanced at her from across the room; she didn't wait for him to come to her. She picked up the microphone again.

"Lindi?"

Again there was no answer.

"What's up?" Jones had arrived.

"Lindi is on the radio from Squad 21."

"What?"

KShe handed out the radio to him.

" Lindi? Can you hear me? It's Ozzy."

The radio crackled loudly. "I can hear you."

"Where are you kid?"

Amoriah noticed both Vessel and Veins had appeared, listening like everyone else as the room noise level instantly died.

"The Cowper Gland."

"Cowper Gland? The hell is that?" The white blood cell asked, thankfully without his finger on the button of the microphone.

"Down by the urethra." Freddy answered.

"Okay Lindi we're going to come and get you. Is Thrax with you?"

Jones noticed Grace near the chief's door with Leah by her side.

"No." The answer came through.

"No?" The answer surprised him. He hadn't expected that. "Where is he?"

"He went to find them."

It was the answer he had been dreading.

"We're on our way."

…

_Years ago_

_ Thrax sat, annoyed at being kept waiting as the brain cell finished his conversation with a woman down the hall. He hoped the old cell would hurry the hell up especially since the pain was getting worse. Finally he heard the tapping of shoes as the doctor made his way towards him. _

_ The scruffy old cell sighed. "What did you get yourself into this time Thrax?"_

_ "He started it." Thrax snapped. _

_ The brain cell silenced him with a hand and motioned for him to follow. Once in the cell's office Thrax sat heavily in a seat while the cell came over to check him. _

_ The wound hurt, cutting through the skin by his armpit and down his ribs. It was cold….too cold. _

_ Dr. Cite sighed again. "You know just because you were born what you are-a virus doesn't mean you have to live your life that like." _

_ Golden eyes lifted up towards the old cell's face. "I'm different." The young virus said. "I don't-feel the need…._ _Vinícius doesn't like it." _

_ Dr. Cite watched the boy. "He uses-methods like this to punish you?"_

_ The virus nodded, his dreads covering his face as he hung his head. _

_ "You are El Muerte Rojo Thrax. There are not many of you but there are enough around that I at least know a little about you. What has Vinícius told you? That ice stronger than fire?" _

_ Again the boy nodded. _

_ The doctor took a breath. "He lied to you Thrax." _

_ The virus looked up, a quick flicker of betrayal in his eyes. _

_ "He lied because he doesn't want you to know your true potential-dangerous potential. He only wants you to know what he wants you to know. Fire is stronger than the ice." The cell pointed to the deep cut that stretched down the virus's ribs. "You can change that." _

_ "It's killing the warmth inside me." Thrax argued. _

_ "You can change it." Dr. Cite repeated. "All you have to do is focus and use your hand." _

_ The young virus glanced down at his left hand. Then he slowly moved, his hand drifting to his left side where the injury was still gripped in frozen pain. Ignoring the pain he focused on making the fire come to life, it took a moment but then he felt the fingers growing hotter-one in particular. Where his finger touched the pain faded until he could feel his left side was no longer frozen. Dr. Cite was smiling in encouragement. _

…_._

_ The old doctor had become like a father to him over the years. As Thrax got older he found himself spending more and more time with the cell and his wife until the day he came home to find Edie dead in the kitchen and Vinícius holding Dr. Cite hostage. Vinícius_ _taunted Thrax for the current situation. He was a virus, not a cell. The two didn't and would never mix. And because of his stupidity, he now needed to learn a lesson, one he'd never forget. Vinícius forced Thrax to watch as the doctor died slowly: occasionally convulsing, eyes rolling and drool wetting the floor. It wasn't until Vinícius left the room for a moment that Thrax did the hardest thing in his short life. When Vinícius returned Dr. Cite was nothing more than burnt ash. As Vinícius glared at him knowing what he did, he let go emotionally and let the instincts that had plagued him for so long and never surfaced, come out. The fire consuming him, he knew he'd never feel the raw pain again…_

….

Thrax came to with the world turned sideways. It took a moment for him to realize he had passed out. He took in a shuddered breath and focused; a pair of boots stopped in front of his face. _Vinícius. No one else wears the same boots for as long as he has. _

"Well well my son. You don't look so good."

He coughed, phlegm coating the cavity of his mouth. To the three germs' surprise he pushed himself up onto his knees.

Vinícius 'tsked' "Now that you're awake you can answer my question." He paused in his pacing. "Where is the girl?"

Thrax forced himself to look up. "What girl?" He didn't even layer the counter-question in fake confusion much to Vinícius's immediate annoyance.

Vinícius grabbed the virus in a death grip around his neck. "Don't play games with me Thrax. You know fully well _what girl_."

"I killed her."

The statement stunned Vinícius; Thrax could see it in his eyes despite the bacteria trying to hide it. "You killed her?"

"Do I stutter?"

Vinícius let go of him roughly; Thrax fell backwards.

"I did you a favor didn't I? You were going to kill her anyway."

"Why?" Spyrah demanded. "You've been playing daddy to her for weeks now."

It took a lot of strength for Thrax to ignore the ice in his limbs. "Immunity thinks I don't have a kill record." The lie was easy and convincing. "She saw me kill. That idiot they call a mayor had said one body and I'd be fried. So she was a loose-end."

"He's lying." Genix seethed.

"Shut it!" Spyrah snarled. "You don't get to voice your opinions." She turned back to Thrax. "Then I guess we owe you an apology of sorts."

The virus nodded mutely, already hearing sirens in the distance. The one good thing about the entire situation: Vinícius was deaf compared to Thrax; but he didn't know about Spyrah or-

"I hear sirens!" Genix suddenly perked up.

_Damn._

"He led them right to us!" The ex-cop continued, not seeing Vinícius edging towards him. With a sly smile Spyrah nonchalantly moved out of the way. "He's a dirty traitor! I've been loyal from the beginning!"

Thrax lit his left hand out of view of the other three all the while thinking what a moron Genix was. If he didn't shut up in the next couple of seconds Vinícius was going to shut him up permanently. Vinícius paused right in front of the morphed cell, a look of understanding frozen on his face.

"Want me to kill him?" Genix tried to see around the Hantavirus. "I can do it. Show you I'm loyal."

"That won't be necessary." Vinícius murmured. "I have a better idea to test your loyalty."

"Anything."

Vinícius grinned, his teeth sharp. "Good." And shoved his hand as deep as it would go into Genix. The ex-cop went rigid; his mouth open to scream but no sound came out. Thrax knew he was already dead despite the jitters in the arms and legs. "You can shut your mouth. That'll prove your loyalty."

Spyrah was laughing, her red eyes shining in malice even though the sirens were close. Then her expression of amusement faded in horror. She looked down to see flames erupting from her stomach. She stumbled around, staring at Thrax wide-eyed as the virus stared back emotionless.

"Thr-" She fell to her knees, the fire crawling up her neck and burning out her right eye. "Vin…" The flames engulfed her completely and what was left fell into a fiery heap.

"Spyrah….." Vinícius for once was speechless. "You just killed-"

"I've waited a long fucking time to do that." Thrax took his eyes off the remains of the bacteria. "Thank you by the way, for taking care of that idiot over there. Makes my job a lot easier."

"You." Vinícius hissed. "You betrayed us!"

"You thought I wouldn't?"

Vinícius let out a choked laugh. "I will destroy you. Everything around you will burn, starting with that nurse. Grace Estrogen? That is a very easy name for me to remember. I'll make sure you watch."

"Thrax!"

The sudden call of his name grabbed his attention. Jones had arrived with a multitude of other officers, guns drawn.

"We have him Thrax. Stand down." Veins appeared at the head of the group.

As much as he wanted to ignore the order, Thrax grudgingly took a step back. Vinícius sneered.

"Already their puppet aren't you?"

"You would know." Thrax replied. "I was your puppet my whole life."

Vinícius bared his teeth. "I'm not going down without taking someone with me." He tackled Thrax the two of them tumbling down a deep trench for pipes that had been abandoned in the middle of being repaired. Vinícius had kept a strong hold on him, landing on top of him, pinning him down and grabbing him by the neck, squeezing tight. Thrax struggled before the lack of oxygen started to affect him. He could feel his hand attempting to ignite but he couldn't focus enough.

"There'll be none of that." Vinícius growled. He grabbed something Thrax couldn't see and then explosive pain erupted from his left hand. Not usually one to be vocal when in pain, Thrax couldn't quite stop the grunt of agony. Unable to move it he could only guess Vinícius crushed it with something. He still had his right hand and he could see a half cut pipe behind Vinícius.

"What is it like to know death is so close?" The bacteria was close to his face, his diseased eyes boring into his and the rot smell from his breath threatening Thrax's gag reflex.

Thrax relaxed all his muscles. "You tell me." And put all his strength into shoving his former mentor backwards. Vinícius landed on top of the pipe with the cut off piece punching through his chest. There was a strangled cry before silence.

Thrax sat for a moment, trying to catch his breath. When he felt he was okay, he stood clumsily, using the other pipes to steady himself. Until then he had avoided looking at what was left of his left hand. The hand that made him everything he was. He closed his eyes and then looked down.

…..

_Cowper Gland_

**POV of Osmosis**

Statute of limitations had saved me from being discharged from the Marrow Plains Police Academy when I was a corporal; it had come out again that when I was eleven I stole a car. Freddie Veins was ironically eleven years older than me and had just broken the record of being the youngest Major. It was he who had bagged me in the end after I led police on a high-speed chase through narrow neighborhood streets. He had been impressed with my driving skills at my age. Now he had kicked Drips out of the car and got in, knowing I could make it to the glands in record time and not crash.

"Punch it Jones."

….

We found Lindi in the squad car who hid at first when Keratin and another idiot crowded the window; Amoriah was quick to push them both out of the way. She grabbed Am by the neck in a tight hug and refused to let go.

Veins was already barking out orders, setting up perimeters in case the bacteria tried to make a break for it. Then he got a group together, yanking me in as I tried to see Lindi.

"You can see her after."

He told us to keep our eyes peeled and treat everything as hostile. Then we had started forward. The guys around me had their hands hovering just above their guns. I thought maybe we were going in circles and had been about to voice that when Veins slammed Boon in the chest, his arm out stretched to stop us. Up ahead we could see Thrax standing, his posture rigid and he was staring at a fire. At first I thought it was just that, a fire but then I realized it was a woman. Her limbs were still jerking, reaching out stiffly for help. _Spyrah._ Then he was looking at the remaining bacteria Vinícius. Their voices echoed despite them not talking loud.

"Spyrah….." Vinícius was stuttering. "You just killed-"

"I've waited a long fucking time to do that." Thrax took his eyes off the remains of the bacteria. "Thank you by the way, for taking care of that idiot over there. Makes my job a lot easier."

At the mention of idiot, I noticed a second body. Genix wasn't moving, his face was turned towards us, his mouth open in a 'O' shape, his eyes blank.

"You." Vinícius hissed. "You betrayed us!"

"You thought I wouldn't?"

Vinícius let out a choked laugh. "I will destroy you. Everything around you will burn, starting with that nurse. Grace Estrogen? That is a very easy name for me to remember. I'll make sure you watch."

"Thrax!" Freddie had stepped out, his gun drawn. Everyone else followed suit.

The sudden call of his name grabbed his attention. He watched us come, no hint of emotion to tell me what he thought of us being there.

"We have him Thrax. Stand down." Veins appeared next to me.

At first it looked like he was going to ignore the order but then Thrax grudgingly took a step back. Vinícius sneered.

"Already their puppet aren't you?"

"You would know." Thrax replied. "I was your puppet my whole life."

Vinícius bared his teeth. "I'm not going down without taking someone with me." He then tackled Thrax the two of them tumbling backwards into a abandoned construction site for the road.

"Cripe." Veins moved, his gun pointed at Genix. When he got to him he carefully nudged the body. Nothing.

"She's dead too." Keratin stated the obvious. I almost said something sarcastic but Freddie stopped me. He started to relay new directions when a strangled cry pierced the air behind us.

I peered over the edge of the road into the construction zone carefully but could only see darkness.

I yanked my coat off.

"Whaddya doin' Jones?" Boon asked.

"Going to get him."

"Dude, don't go down there. You can't see nothin' you don't know what you're walkin' into."

I took a deep breath honestly not knowing how my next words were going to be received. "If that was your friend down there, would you leave them?"

Boon stared at me open-mouthed.

Veins was first to move. He slid the flashlight off his barrel and handed it to me. "Be careful kid."

I gave a jerked nod and had just sat and let my legs dangle when a hand grabbed at the dirt by my leg. I jumped at the unexpectedness. Then I stood. The hand was red, not decayed green. I reached down.

"C'mon. Take my hand."

He didn't look at me as he gripped a ledge. "I can't. I need my right to get out."

"What are you talking about? I'm gonna pull you out." Veins and to my surprise Boon had appeared by my shoulder. Veins then reached around me, his arms longer than mine, and grasped Thrax's left arm.

"Come on Boon get his right arm."

Boon grabbed down, only a brief look of apprehension as Thrax curled his long fingers around the cop's own arm.

"1…2…3" They both lifted, pulling the virus out of the huge hole.

He stood for a second and then stumbled, losing his balance and strength. Veins still had ahold of him and carefully let him down to the ground.

"You're a lucky son of a bitch, you know that? How many lives do you have?" I couldn't believe he was even still alive after everything leading from the day we found him in the mouth.

He didn't respond to me. I had at least expected a glare. Nothing.

Even Veins was a little confused at the virus's unresponsiveness. Then all confusion faded from my boss's face. "Frank."

I didn't need clarification, I had noticed too. Thrax's left hand, what was left of it, was blackened. It took me a moment to remember he bled black. All the fingers had been crushed, a fleeting thought ran through my head. _Was it even repairable? _Some of his membrane had been stripped away completely, leaving the inner workings of his hand open for all to see.

"What the hell happened?" I grabbed for my coat, anything to wrap his hand so that he had a chance-a chance in hell-to save it. _Coat's too damn bulky. _Without hesitation I yanked my t-shirt off and wrapped it as tight as it would go around the fingers and palm.

Looking at the scene more closely I could see he was operating only because he was in shock.

"Get him up." Veins pulled his right hand over his shoulder. I was too damn short so Boon took Thrax's other side. Veins thrust the radio at me. "Get the EMT's ready."

…

**POV of Grace**

I knew technically the Cowper Gland was a crime scene and I was a civilian but I didn't let that stop me from driving on scene with Leah and getting out. Charlie didn't even stop me. I had just arrived next to him when the radio squawked and Ozzy's voice came on air.

"We need the EMT's ready, we're about two minutes out."  
As horrible as it sounded, I hoped it was an officer related injury; but deep down I knew it wasn't.

The two minutes were tense. Tom had arrived and talked intoned with Charlie, his eyes roaming over everything, missing nothing. Then we saw the officers coming down the hill to our left. Veins and Boon were supporting someone slightly taller than them. The closer they got the sicker I felt. _Thrax._ I didn't realize I had moved forward until Leah stopped me.

"Just wait."

They made a beeline for the ambulance waiting. There was some minor arguments it appeared from Thrax before one of the EMT's slid the gurney back into the vehicle and instead helped steady him as he got in. I didn't wait this time. I ducked under the tape a rookie was rolling out, he tried to yell at me to get back on the other side but Charlie told him to shut up and keep unrolling the tape. Feeling like I was in a dream I stared at Ozzy not comprehending that he was missing his shirt.

Then I looked into the ambulance. He looked tired, like he had aged in the past 36 hours. He was stiff too like it hurt to move. Continuing my silent evaluation I saw his past injury from the bacteria at Cerebellum Hall had been reopened, though not as deep as the rest of the furrows were across his stomach. Then I saw Ozzy's t-shirt, black and wet as Thrax still bled from his left hand. I started to ask.

"He crushed his hand." Ozzy answered before the question was out.

I stared at him, horrified. "What do you mean crushed? How bad?"

He gave a half shrug, the revelation taking its toll on him too. "I dunno if it can be saved Grace."

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. "I want to see it."

He shook his head. "No. You don't." He meant what he said I could see it in his eyes.

"We're taking him to North Femoral-"

"No."

Thrax finally noticed me. He tried to sit up but one of the EMT's stopped him. "The Cerebellum Hospital is better."

"Lady that's too far to drive. You going to supply the energy to drive this thing to and from?"

"She's a nurse." Tom's voice startled me. I hadn't seen him come. "Do what she says."

They looked about ready to argue but then relented. "Fine." Before they could shut the doors I jumped in, much to their annoyance.

"We'll meet you there." Tom said and shut the doors.

…

He didn't fight me once the EMT's were done prepping him for the ER as I carefully unwrapped Ozzy's shirt. One last fold kept whatever horror Ozzy had alluded to from my sight. I was a nurse in the ICU of the busiest hospital in the body of Frank I could handle anything. I wasn't able to stop the tears from forming once I saw the damage. Ozzy had been right in saying he didn't know if Thrax's hand was fixable. I was a nurse and I didn't know.

Thrax watched me quiet. "I'm not dying Grace."

"You're maimed…most likely permanently."

He shrugged and from his face I knew he regretted it instantly. "So I get it chopped off."

I looked at him. "That's it? That's how you're going to put it?"

"What do you want me to say?" He watched the scene of the road through the door windows. "In the end its just a limb."

I studied him. "You can show your emotions Thrax. You aren't as removed from this as you are making yourself out to be."

He didn't speak for a long time. Just as we passed the Cerebellum Hospital sign he said, "everything I am is gone."

His words shocked me but I wasn't able to reply. The driver of the ambulance had opened the door.


	20. Chapter 20

_Cerebellum Hospital_

_(ICU)_

_One day later_

Instinctively Thrax flexed his hands as he slowly came to, knowing in an instant he was coming out of a drug haze. When had he been put under? Then he remembered everything from the night before. The nurse and doc were too busy with him to let a moment come for Grace to confront him on what he had said in the ambulance. He regretted the words to a point. She made who he was too, but he knew the fire longer.

He stretched his hands again but this time was aware only one hand actually moved. He sat up stiff, though he spared a moment of satisfaction that the ice was gone. Once in a sitting position he could look at his hand more thoroughly and see it was heavily bandaged with rods sticking out around the wrap.

"Hey."

He looked up to see Grace entering his room in full scrubs. She stopped by his bedside.

He glanced down again at his left hand. "They didn't cut it off." It wasn't a question.

She drew in a breath. "No. Doc Rogers sent for Marty Eccrine, he's been trying to retire now for two years, we won't let him. He's too good at what he does." She glanced at the way she came before sitting on the bed. "He said it was bad, the worst he's seen but not lost." She studied his face.

"Are you disappointed?"

He jerked his head awkwardly. "No. Where's Lindi?" He purposely changed the subject.

"Home. Lei is watching her. She's been bugging the hell out of us all night to come see you." The female cell's eyes landed on the multiple rods sticking out of his hand. "But I want to wait until at least tonight so I-we can explain…" She trailed off.

"Speaking of that," he muttered. "How long am I stuck here? It better not be as long as the last time."

She laughed. "Marty is coming in today after the service Millie dragged him to. His wife is a religious nut. The guy is so loaded he has a house up on the optical nerve, he can see everything and so can she. Who knew Frank reads the bible." She stood up.

"You're leaving?" There was a sudden unexplained need for her to stay.

She gestured down at herself. "Duty calls." As if on cue her pager beeped.

"You can't be the only nurse on duty."

She shot him an amused look in between reading the message. "I'm not but I can't screw off, even if it is with the city's new hero."

"Don't call me that." The word made him flush. He was anything but that.

Grace picked up her clipboard. "Why not? Its what Cerebellum Hall is calling you and the news for that matter."

He looked at her, trying to figure out if she was sincere or not. Her smile told him she was.

"Oh." She turned in the doorway. "I almost forgot." To someone he couldn't see she scolded, "you better behave or you'll find yourself tied to the desk missy."

Someone laughed and then a red leash was handed to Grace who bent down and unclipped Luka. Before the dog had the chance to race towards Thrax and jump on him, she grabbed her around the middle and heaved her up into a child-carrying position. "You're getting too damn heavy." She set her down on the bed. "Figured you'd like a substitute for the time being."

Even with him feeling like he did, he managed to smile. "You figured huh?" He ran his fingers over the puppy's back who arched happily before stepping between his legs and smelling his left hand elevated by a pillow. She whined.

"Leave it." Grace commanded. "Good girl." Luka grudgingly left the hand alone and made herself at home by his right side, using the raised rails as support to not fall off the bed. "I'll be back."

…..

_Cerebellum Hall_

_Mayor's Office _

_Two weeks later_

Colonic appeared from a side door, fixing his hair. "I apologize for keeping you waiting. The reporters practically camping on my doorstep are murderous. Leah we may have to write a new decree for this floor. No reporters unless I ask for them."

"Yes sir." The female red-blood cell jotted something down on her pad from her corner.

His attention on Leah, Thrax became aware Colonic was watching him.

"Well, given your temperament as I've come to know I figured you'd appreciate this meeting more than you would a crowd of a million plus."

"Yeah. I do."

He wasn't entirely sure why Jones had told him that morning to be ready for a noon meeting with Colonic. He wasn't being executed he knew that.

Colonic smiled. "You don't know why you are here."

"Ozzy managed to keep a secret for once." Grace shot the cop a grin.

"Excuse me-" but Jones was cut off by Leah kicking him.

"Anyways." Colonic had half his attention on Jones sticking his tongue out at Grace. Then he leaned back and reached into a drawer in his desk. "I wanted to give this to you in person." He slid an envelope across the surface of the desk.

Thrax didn't move for a moment but then he took it and clumsily opened it due to his hand brace. Slowly he opened the letter, a second page falling out behind it but he focused on reading the first one.

The room was silent as they waited for his response.

"No virus-protection program?"

Colonic laughed. "No. No virus-protection. It was a slam-dunk as the humans call it. No one voted against you."

Thrax returned his gaze to the letter and then he glanced back at the mayor. "Thanks."

"No. Thank you."

He folded the letter, putting it back in the envelope and saw the second page lying on his lap. He picked it up and scanned it, thinking it was just more of the same. This page he couldn't quite get as he scanned it and then really read it, twice.

"Is this a-?" He didn't finish.

Jones laughed. "Chief figured we could use someone like you. Guess you're more useful than half our staff. He resigned you to me. Poor Drips. I'm not sure how he's taking it."

"Oh shut up." Leah whacked him with a rolled up report. "Drix can't be happier. He gets to finish his vacation on the Gluteus Maximus and start his job there soon afterwards."

"The ass my dear. You can call it the ass."

Leah rolled her eyes.

Jones turned back to Thrax. "-On which of course only if you want to pursue the job. I mean we aren't twisting your arm or anything. Well…I might be but don't let that put pressure on you."

"I can't fill half this page out. I have no answers to give."

Jones shrugged. "You think I put real answers on mine?" Then he looked at Colonic. "That was a total joke Tom."

The mayor shook his head. "Sure it was."

"There's a trial-base right. 90 days or something?"

"Maybe."

Thrax couldn't believe he was actually considering it. He stood. "What the hell."

Tom stood with him and put his hand out. Hesitant at first, Thrax slowly took his hand as to which Colonic shook it.

"Welcome to the City of Frank."

**IT'S DONE! HALLEJUAH **

**For all who followed this story and enjoyed it, you can be on the lookout for a "sequel" of sorts. I'll be starting it fairly soon. **

**I want to thank all who read Can't Burn Fire with Fire. I honestly most likely would have left it unfinished and eventually deleted it if it hadn't become as popular as it did. So thank you one and all. **


End file.
